Can I Keep You?
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: EPILOGUE ADDED!Fuuko never saw it was coming. With two years of almost perfect relationship with Tokiya. But one night changed everything.“I am getting married…to someone else” he said…and she widened her eyes in horror.And after 8yrs, they met again.TF
1. Chapter 1: Teardrop

This is my first ToFuu fic people so don't flame me so much..I'm just a newbie here…I'm just writing because of my favorite author's (yanagi-chyan) request!:D Hope you like it though.;

CHAPTER ONE

It was a cold December evening, just ten days before Christmas. It wasn't snowing yet though, and there were a lot of kids playing on the park along with there parents who were eagerly watching after them. Fuuko Kirisawa was merrily strolling the street towards one of the benches around the park. Her boyfriend was following closely behind her. His hands were both tugged in his side pockets and his silver hair, not on its usual ponytail, was flowing with the cold winter wind.

Fuuko saw an unoccupied bench and delightedly ran towards it, with both her arms spread like she was about to hug Santa Claus. She was obviously happy, Christmas was always her favorite holiday. She reached in front of the bench and beamed. She waved at the tall guy behind her who was following her shortly.

He heard her shouted at him impatiently, asking him to fasten his walking.

"Mi-chan! Don't be such a turtle and hurry up, will you?" she called him, grinning widely.

"I'm not slow, you just run like a hysterical monkey, that's all," he smiled warmly and sat beside her on the bench. The teasing and the arguments are still parts of their relationship. It's what making their relationship "spicy and un-boring", as what Fuuko had said before. And he agreed with no questions.

"But you will be the most beautiful hysterical monkey there is," he added after they were both settled down.

Fuuko smiled and moved closer to him, snuggling up on his sides. "Its getting colder, I think it will snow later," she whispered at his chest. She was happy to be with him, especially when they're this close. The two years they have spent together as a couple were perfect and she wouldn't ask for more.

Tokiya looked above. It was dark, too dark actually. "Yes, it will probably snow," he said, not looking at her. He moved his arms around his purple-haired girlfriend and hugged her closer, securing her and warming her in case she's not comfortable with the coldness.

He always like her scent, the scent of freshly bloomed lavender on the first week of spring, that scent always lingered around her even if she doesn't wear perfume.

They have been together for two years now and for all those days they have shared, he had never felt so much happiness in his entire existence. He's drowned to her more, every minute, everyday…and that's what making all matters WORST. For him, that is.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, feeling each other's closeness. Lovers were starting to occupy the other benches, probably for the same reason they have. Just to be with the one they truly loved.

Fuuko watched the children playing on the park. They looked so happy and carefree. Their mothers keep shouting at them, stopping them from running off but they wouldn't listen. Fuuko smiled and started giggling. She loves children, she's always fond of them. She was even delighted the first time she met Ganko, she was as cute as a talking doll. And Ganko's staying with her now after they met at Kurei's mansion.

" I wonder what our children would be like," she said, her vision still on those silly little kids. " I wish they would be as cute as them, free and happy," she smiled genuinely, imagining her future sons and daughters with Tokiya. "What do you think?" she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Tokiya didn't answer. He just smiled at her, and she watched those kids again. The temperature was probably colder than those past December days but its not doing much help to cease the sweat from trailing down the side of his face. And his gloves weren't absorbing the sweat on his palms either.

He doesn't want to spoil everything tonight, especially when she's this happy. But sooner or later she would know and she will be hating him more for not telling her earlier. He felt his eyes warming as tears begun to blur his sight. He forced himself not to cry and he fortunately succeeded. He took a deep breath.

This is the right time, this is the _only _time.

He took his arm around her and clasped his hands tightly together. Fuuko noticed the sudden movement and immediately stared at him with worried expression. She waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"Is there something wrong?" she inquired worriedly. He didn't answer. His expression solemn, he looked solemn. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the ground and his bangs covered his face, making it harder to see his expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked again, her anxiety increasing. _What's happening to him?_ She thought, almost hysterical. Tokiya's never like this, not this serious ever since and he never made her worry like what he's doing now.

He turned to finally looked at her. But she didn't feel relieved, she was more going hysterical. His expression was making her worry even more. She felt her heart rate increasing, anticipating what he was going to say. She tried staring at his light blue orbs, but all she saw were tears covering it.

"I'm getting married…," he said and paused. Her eyes slowly widened as she looked at him intently. "…to someone else," her mouth slightly opened in horror.

And a teardrop fell.

A/N: Hehehehe..i know i know..its such a shorty short chappy!Ill try to make it longer next time..If u review!:D uhhh u know how things work here, PLEASE REVIEW!!!Click the magic button!


	2. Chapter 2: Ill make you pay

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Claimer's note: I only claimed my tofuu fanarts and nothing more. :D ok. Add this fic too!

**anon**-- Thanks for reviewing!!I really appreciate it!And i used ur line in this next chapter...gomen ne!!!Hope ur not gonna sue me!

**yanagi-chyan**-- Thank you soooooooo very very very much much much, afiura-chan!!!!Im happy you like my work..i dedicated it for you!!:D

**friendly.loner**-- Hey hey hey!!Thanks for reviewing!Yup the next chappy's going to be a little bit sad..But surely u can anticipate what happen next after this chappy...but, anyway, heres chapter 2!Enjoy reading!!

**Mia Fitzpatrick**--OMG!You reviewed my work too?Im soo flattered!!! Your question would be answered in this chapter...well, a lil bit answered...toinks!:D Hope u like it Ms. Mia!

**Kitsune Warashi--**Choshi-san!!!:D Thanks for reviewing!Heres the next chapter...and i have tried allowing anonymous reviews as what you have suggested!Arigatou!

**MunlytAngel01--**Yea...that was really mean of mi-chan to do!And he'll be meaner in this next chapter...but please do read!

**alf05**--oooohhhhhhh..was the last chappy soo cliffy?ugh...wow, i must had been exaggerated it!Sorry...heres the next chapter!!

**Aoi-chan07**--Yehheeeyyyy!-Bows and Bows- My first reviewer!!!Thank you so much for liking it..heheh Yanagi-chyan is sooo good to me so i decided to write a fic inspired by her!hehehehe the next chapter's below!R&R!!!

--------------TOFUU----------------

Hey this is the next chappy. Thank you soo much for all who reviewed!! But I got a feeling you'll hate me after reading this chappy. bites lip

But hey!I assure u I'm not an angst-story type of author, nor a tragedy or the drama type. Its just a little drama in this chappy so get ur tissues ready peepz!

CHAPTER TWO

Fuuko's eyes widened in total bewilderment. And before she knew it, her vision was beginning to blur. She wasn't expecting this. NO. She NEVER expected this. Not from Tokiya. She barely noticed the tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes, soaking her jeans wet. She stared at him, confused as anyone can be. _This isn't happening._

Tokiya adverted his eyes away, not wanting to see her painful stare. That would be the last face expression he wanted to see from her.

But isn't this their last night together?

Only God knows if she would ever forgive him or would even like to see him face to face after this night. Which for him, would be a miracle. That inevitable possibility of Fuuko hating him forever slowly killed him.

Fuuko moved her hand to reach him and silently landed her palm on his shoulder. He frowned at the sudden gesture. The feeling of her flesh on him was sending shivers down his spine. Guilt was flooding all over him more and he wished nothing but to hugged her and feel himself against her for the last time..No, forever…..and make everything worst. He terminated the idea.

There's no turning back now. He already said it, he cannot take back what he just said. He would hurt more people if he takes it back. His _family. _His _sister_. And _Fuuko _hersel_f_.

What the future holds for him wouldn't change, whether he would or would not break up with Fuuko. Everything was planned, everything was set, and sooner or later, that _everything_ is gonna happened.

He hated that _everything _already. His dreaded wedding with the Kitajima heiress. And its ten days from now. On Fuuko's favorite season of the year. The season she'll probably curse forever after this.

If only he knew this was coming. If only he did.

"You're kidding, right?" she sniffed and even managed to force a chuckle, wiping a tear away. For the first time in her life, she felt of giving everything just to know that this is just one of Tokiya's jokes. She would love him more if it was just a joke and would forgive him right away if he was just fooling around.

_But Tokiya never tells jokes nor fool around, _her rational side spoke out but she remained hopeful.

And much to her hope, Tokiya lowered his head. Crashing all her hopes in instance.

"No, No…No, Tokiya tell me you're just joking! Please, Tokiya!" she almost shouted as she gripped his shoulders forcefully. Her face as pale as a dying person and her lips trembled as she said those words.

He didn't respond. Instead of facing her, he covered both his palms on his face and began to sniff. He cried. He cried like a man losing someone whom he loves so much.

Fuuko was confused as ever. This is something very horrible, something she never knew would come, or imagined. She thought it was all perfect and nothing would come their way.

She shook him off. In case he's having any confusion or whatever. She shook him hard on his shoulders, her grips constricted on both of it. If he's going nuts, then she'll shake them off away, literally if possible.

"Tokiya!" she shouted. Tears were flooding her eyes but she fought the urge to cry it all out.

He looked at her again. His eyes full of emotion which she can't comprehend. She focused her green orbs intently on his light blue ones. "Tell me you're lying, Tokiya…" she said, half-demanding half pleading, but more of the pleading. She cannot afford to lose him. Not now. Nor any other time.

Still no response but his eyes told it all. And Fuuko knows that look so much, for the two years they have shared together, she knows everything about him. She sure does. Except THIS one. She didn't see this coming.

She felt someone took her breath out from her lungs, the way he stares back at her was enough to confirm everything. He's serious. He's not lying….

It was her time to lower her head, anticipating the waterfall of crocodile tears escaping from her already flushed eyes, reddened from crying since the minute he told her he's marrying. She slowly removed her hands from his shoulders and laid it on her wet jeans. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes, sobbing and weeping silently.

It was hard for her to digest everything that just happened. The two years of perfect relationship was humbled in just one night. Two years for a night. What have she done to receive this curse?

Tokiya gazed at her. If this is their last night together, then he would take the chance to hug her all his might. And show her all the passion he had for her. He reached his hand towards her, to ease a little pain away from her…and away from him, to just forget about everything and let her feel that she's always the one he love and will love.

"Don't touch me," she whispered monotonously. "Just don't…"

He dropped his hands on his sides. He was expecting that from her. Who is he fooling? After what had just happened, is he expecting a hugged from her?

"I'm sorry, Fuuko," that was all he managed to say before getting up. He tugged his hands on the side pockets of his jacket as snow began to fall. He looked up and saw hundreds of snowflakes starting to deluge the land below with snow.

It was as though the clouds shared the same sentiment they have. The same anguish, the same suffering, the same pain. And add up the cold breeze, which was softly blowing his hair behind, making their parting more painful. Especially when their surroundings seem to empathize with the current situation.

"Why?" Fuuko asked silently, her eyes still fixed on her now completely-wet jeans.

He doesn't know how to answer her, nor what she was really asking. Whether it's 'why is he leaving her' or 'why did it happened' or some other why questions, he cant tell.

And as to answer his sudden confusion, she added. "Why are you doing this?"

He turned to look at her almost regretting what he just said after seeing her as helpless as this. He wanted nothing more but to embrace her but he know he shouldn't, and she wouldn't let him. He understood completely.

It brought so much pain to him that he's the one making her helpless, the one doing this to her. But there's nothing he can do now. His parents had planned the wedding already and his wedding with the Kitajima heiress was taking place on Christmas Day.

He can't think of something to tell her. 'Cause whatever he would say, it will not change the future, nor make her feel better.

"My parents engaged me to another girl, and they had the wedding all set already," he spoke in a minimum amount of volume, enough for both of them to hear.

She stopped sobbing to listen to what he was saying, whether it would hurt or not, she deserve to know the truth.

"When? When are you getting married?" she asked the thing he least expected her to question.

"Ten days from now…" he averted his eyes from her.

"Christmas…" she stiffened.

Tokiya nodded.

"I see," she said, though she didn't see Tokiya nod. "Aren't you fighting your love for me?" she looked up, still hopeful.

He didn't answer. As much as he wanted to, he cannot. He knows why his parents had set him on an arranged wedding. Their company's not on its very good condition and only an investment with another company could help them. The Kitajima clan was willing to invest in one condition. And that is for Tokiya to marry the CEO's only daughter, Neon Kitajima.

Another enfeebling silence was what Fuuko received from him, smashing all the hope she had. She rose up and stood behind him, feeling the cold air against her pale skin. She took a few steps backward.

Tokiya felt the sudden motion behind his back, anticipating what she'll do next, he kept silent. Then he heard footsteps, low thumping sound due to the snow that occupied the ground. It was followed by more steps, but faster this time, like she was running. His eyes broadened. _FUUKO!_

And before he could stop her, she was nowhere to found.

----------------TOFUU--------------------

Five days before the wedding.

"Mikagami Tokiya!" Recca burst out in Tokiya's office. Tokiya worked as the Accounting Manager in his dad's company and was busily working on the company's business accounts when the hot-tempered Recca ruptured inside, with his girlfriend Yanagi trying to calm him from behind.

He pointed eagerly at Tokiya and shouted back again. "Are you Crazy!?!? You are in a freakin' relationship and you blew it all away like that?!" (A/N: I got this line from an anonymous reviewer! Arigatou anon-san! Hope you don't mind me using ur words..gomen ne)

Tokiya gazed at him blankly, playing the i-don't-know-what-your-talking-about facial expression. Which Recca obviously didn't buy.

"I'm not as dumb as what you are Tokiya so don't give me that lousy acting," Recca snorted, rolling his eyes.

Tokiya grimaced. "And since when did humans become denser than sea-monkeys?"

"Since you broke up with Fuuko,"

Tokiya stared at him with a surprised expression written all over his face. _Darn. He just got a point there, _he admitted to himself. Then he turned around with his back facing them.

"How did you know?"

He cannot afford to let them see his sorrowful expression, especially now that he had no Fuuko anymore. His pride and composure are the only ones left in him, and letting this sea-monkey take it away from him would be the most embarrassing thing to happen. Afterall, he was still Tokiya Mikagami, famous for his snob appearance and death-glares.

"Fuuko told us," Recca retorted.

"Anou..Mikagami-sempai… Is it true? That you're gonna get married?" Yanagi asked.

He nodded.

Recca got madder and stormed towards Tokiya. He pulled his shoulder and made him turn around and face him. Gripping the silver-head's collar, he growled through his teeth. "Bakateru!! How could you do that, huh? How in the world could you cheat on her like this?!?!"

"Put me down, sea-monkey, you're ruining my favorite suit," Tokiya muttered, but nonetheless amused at Recca's exaggerated response at the break up. He got the right though. Fuuko was his childhood friend.

Yanagi emerged from behind and pulled Recca away, wrapping up her arms around his right elbow. "Recca calm down.." she said gently and Recca obeyed silently, sending glares at Tokiya who frowned at him in response.

Recca who was bursting with anger earlier took a deep breath and calm himself down. Yanagi smiled at him and did a mental handshake for successfully restraining him.

"So what are you going to do now? Now, that Fuuko's gone for _good_?" he asked Tokiya, now with much suppressed emotions.

Tokiya looked at him, baffled. "_Gone_ for _good_?" he repeated Recca, giving emphasize to the word 'gone'. Recca almost smirked at his reaction.

Yanagi answered him. "We just came back from the airport, she took the earliest flight to the US, Mikagami-sempai," she looked at him with the most compassionate expression. Whatever the reasons are or whatever happened, Yanagi knows they both loved each other so much. And Tokiya no doubt, was more than hurt than anyone else at what happened.

Tokiya's next expression was priceless. NO. She. Did. Not.

Tokiya felt like his soul was taken from him and stood there, like a rock, with eyes wide as ever and lips parted apart. _My Fuuko._

--------------TOFUU------------------

On the plane.

"Good Morning and Welcome in the Tokyo Airlines! Please fastened your seatbelt, we are about to take off in less than 5 minutes. Thank you and enjoy your stay!" The sound of the stewardess' voice was occupying all the passenger's ears. (A/N: Uhh…I don't know how the airline people really greet their passengers, actually I don't know anything about them. LOL…I never liked traveling though my dad have been persuading me to come along with him and travel on the airplane, so sorry if this greeting's kinda lame)

To everyone, except Fuuko's ears, that is…

_You are gonna pay for this Tokiya Mikagami. I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I'll do! _Fuuko gazed outside the window and grated her teeth. He hated him so much. And someday, she'll make him pay…

A/N: I just want to inform you that Mifuyu is alive in this fic of mine, we'll see her in the later chapters I guess..i forgot where to put her but we will see her alright?

Well, anyway, that's the latest chapter…Hope to see more reviews!! You guys are soo good to newbies!!Thank you thank you thank you!!! bows bows bows...Please review again!!!Click the magical button!GO!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Engagement

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Here's the next chapter..,enjoy reading. PLS R&R…I need more inspiration to write right now..Your reviews are making me energetic and imaginative! THANKS!-bows-

_**I want to express my gratitude for this special people below…they reviewed my fic!**_

**Kitsune Warashi: Im happy you like it!Nyahahahhaha you are sooo funny!!Yes, this fic is AU, well, a little bit..Lets just assume that Recca and the others met when they were in highschool and had been close to each other for some instance (without the UBS). And the first chapter of this fic happened two years after they all graduated from college...alright?Please read this chapter, i think this one's romantic...but maybe the pairing wouldnt really be ur choice but just read and ell me what you think about it later!**

**Malo: Sorry if the last chapter broke ur heart…its sad, I know...-sniff sniff- Please read this chapter..this isn't a sad one but hmmm I don't know…just read it and then review and tell me what you think alright?Thanks!**

**Shenhui: This chappy's gonna be for raiha and fuuko, but this is along with the plot so please do read and review after! Arigatou!**

**Aoi-chan07: Hey there! You reviewed my last chapter again!! Im soo glad…hmmm making me think maybe I should give rewards to those avid reviewers of mine…and its something you would like…but ill give rewards when im done with this fic!:D Read this, this is a short chapter but hope u will like it. **

**Alf05: Yes it was neon from the UBS but here in my fic shes just a 'plain' Neon, alright? Coz as you can see…my fic wasn't totally based from the anime or the manga, Its AU actually…But imagine the Neon here as Neon from the UBS…Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!**

CHAPTER THREE

New York. 11:15 am.

It had been more than eight long years since she left Tokyo. And Tokiya. It took her two years to recover from the incident, another two years of moving on and four years with a new relationship.

Fuuko was sitting on a wooden bench in a park just across the hospital she's working. The park was a little bit too busy with children running wildly all over the place. Students were having their early lunch at some shady place in the park and people were passing by from everywhere. She glanced at her watch and found out that she had been a little bit earlier than her usual break time. She looked up again and bored her eyes around the park. _He will be here after more minutes, _she thought.

She had spent half of her years in New York studying and took up nursing while trying to recover and move on from her past experience. She's now a licensed nurse and a very successful one too.

She was happy she decided to run away, though she felt missing them sometimes, her _friends, family _and _Tokiya_. But now that she has fully recovered from everything in the past, she felt proud of herself for not losing her sanity and be able to go on with her life.

A warm gentle wind blew over her face, which made her take a deep breath and enjoy the feeling of freshness. Her long purple hair, freed from its usual style with the nurse's cap, was vibrant and flew to where the wind blows it.

She closed her eyes as she felt the mild wind touching her dainty nose, and passed across her face. She imagined herself sunbathing in one of the beaches in Tokyo on a warm summer, though it wasn't really as hot as what she was imagining. And her nurse's uniform wasn't appropriate for the place she was thinking either.

Summer was almost ending and soon another season will come about. The warm atmosphere was slowly starting to diminish and soon fall will take its place, then winter after that.

Fuuko looked above her and covered her eyes from the afflictive rays of the sun. The weather was moderate but the sun was still painful to stare at. (Reader: Of course the sun's painful to stare at! Who would dare stare at the sun? Are you psychotic? ME: errr…yea I realized that too..but i just want to add another sentence that's all hit by a shoe 0.0)

Spending her vacant times on the park had been her habit since she and her boyfriend got together. She had established another perfect relationship with another man, and she had never been happier with someone as she was with him, not even _with _Tokiya. She had completely closed the history book of Tokiya and her. And had opened a new one with his current love interest. With Raiha...him and him alone.

Fuuko was cut out from her thoughts when a sudden darkness blinded her. Something or _someone _had blocked her vision and she need not put a midget effort to guess who it was.

"Have you noticed that you have been doing this to me for the last three years and that it has been my habit of asking you this question over and over again?" she smiled in anticipation.

The man behind her chortled. "Yes, but not this." He took his hands off her but her eyes remained close and presented her something.

She sniffed it, as though being cautious, but she knows its not something she wouldn't like. Raiha had always been thoughtful enough not to give something she disfavored. He knows what she wants and knows how to make it special. She sniffed again, liking the scent. It was a very sweet smell of…lilac and lavender? Was it?

She opened her eyes and gasped, her fingers covering her mouth. It was lavender and lilac indeed, not in a bouquet, but was arranged to form a flower bear. The size was as big as a walking-talking doll but its uniqueness and the delicate handwork spend on it was incomparable. She was already teary-eyed when she lifted her face to see his.

The indigo-haired man gazed down at her, his indigo locks covered her face as he leaned down and touched his lips with hers for a sweet quick smack. Then he shifted place and positioned himself beside her, and secured her with his left arm.

Fuuko giggled at their contact and put her head on his left shoulder. She held the bear closer to her, and making sure it wouldn't get ruined at the same time. The thought of him beside her was enough to complete her day. They sat there silently for awhile, feeling each other's closeness.

"Aren't we too old for these stuffs?" she smiled to no one in particular 'cause she wasn't facing him. She was watching the kids running from here to there with their parents calling them for lunch.

"You are still a baby,_ my_ baby," then Raiha chuckled and she beamed. "So, are you really going back to Japan tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, Ganko said she and mom misses me so much. I called them the other day and both of them were crying like babies. I guess eight years was long enough, and I have to admit I am missing them so much as well. Aren't you coming with me?" she returned.

Raiha shrugged. "I want to but I can't get any time to request a vacation leave and leave my patients behind," giving Fuuko a slight smile. "I knew I should have been a nurse aid than a doctor," he grinned.

"I can't imagine you being a nurse aid, you don't even like carrying a single light-weighed chair to a patient's room," Fuuko laughed and Raiha chortled.

"I'll go after you once I get a chance, alright? And I promise you that."

Fuuko took another glimpse at the flower bear. She barely noticed the writings on the red ribbon around the flower bear's neck. She stared at it harder. There was something written on the lace.

'_Fuuko Kirisawa…Will you marry me?' _it says.

She gasped for the second time. Her eyes almost popped out from its sockets and her heart beat faster than the racing cars in Initial D (uhh..its an anime about race cars). Her lips trembled, both in complete surprise and tremendous excitement. That flower bear was a big surprise, but this one's huge enough to engulf the whole City of Tokyo!

She felt Raiha left her and moved somewhere below. She blinked and turned her chin around, and her eyes burst out all the tears that were threatening to flow down since earlier.

The wind blew silently, as though trying not to disturb the romantic moment they're sharing.

There was Raiha, alright, with his usual doctor's white coat and neatly tied-up hair (err..he tied it up earlier while Fuuko was examining the red ribbon), but in a position Fuuko have been longing for him to be.

He was on his knee, kneeling like the perfect Romeo and took Fuuko's one hand. His fingers found the object they searched and took it from the pocket of his slacks. He showed it at Fuuko whose eyes have been widened eversince she read the note on the flower bear's neck. He saw her cried, but he knows what kind of cry that was, and its making him feel good inside. Seeing her as happy as this was what he always waited since last month, every effort he spent for this day was worth it.

He had been planning this for a month, making sure all would turn out perfect and unusual, not the engagement-after-a-romantic-dinner type or the under-the-moonlight type either. He wants Fuuko to remember this as one of her best memories so he decided to make it unique for both of them. Instead of a romantic candle-lit dinner, he proposed in the place they always see each other, in the time of the day when they always met, and not under the moonlight but under the bright sunlight of the late summer. And just as what he aforethought, Fuuko didn't even guessed what was coming for the both of them today.

Raiha lifted his engagement ring for her. (A/N: anou…would u kindly just imagine the ring as beautiful as your most-liked engagement ring to have? And for the males, imagine the ring you would want ur future fiancee to have alright? Coz I'm not good at describing jewelries nor dresses, gomen!)

Her eyes gleamed at the sight of it. Just the look at it, she knows it's not just an ordinary engagement ring. This one probably cost a lot and she felt awkward to touch it, like it was the most fragile thing in the world. She felt her jaw somewhat dropped and she made no attempt of pushing it back to its normal location. She can't, she was stunned on her seat like a kid seeing the latest set of Barbie dolls.

Raiha smiled, amused at her face. This was better than what he had expected and he can't help but be proud of what he had done. But on the meantime, he better proceed to the next procedure or Fuuko would drool over the ring forever.

"Fuuko Kirisawa," he slightly squeezed her hand in case she hadn't recovered from the drooling yet. Fuuko looked back at him, with eyes full of tears and cheeks flushed crimson. "Will you marry me?"

The ring which was already placed on the distal end of one of her left fingers was immediately pushed its way into that awaiting finger as Fuuko forced herself towards her fiancé and enveloped him with her most passionate embrace. Tears flung out from her eyes as she repeatedly shouted "yes" behind his nape.

Raiha hugged her back, feeling as happy as her.

They both heard the clapping of hands and the cheering of the people around them. They blinked.

"Omigosh this is so romantic!" Fuuko heard a lady exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" all people cheered.

Fuuko's flushed face turned to a darker shade of red. And she leaned over Raiha as he moved them both upward. He smiled brightly and waved at the people. Fuuko, though embarrassed, bowed at the cheerers and even tiptoed, crushing her lips with his on a hungry kiss. Raiha was surprised but returned it with the hunger and desire as heavy as hers, and received more cheers from the audience.

_Tokiya was all in the past. Raiha is my present..and soon, my future._

----------------------------TOFUU-------------------------------

"All passengers please fastened your seatbelts, we are about to take off in five minutes," the sound of the stewardess' voice echoed throughout the plane and everyone started fastening their seatbelts.

The plane took off and had a steady flight towards where it's going to be. Fuuko gazed at the outside window, admiring the orange-ness of the sight. Sunset was always beautiful, but it's more captivating when it's this close. She sighed. She's going back to Japan now, she wondered what awaits her there.

"Hey Miss, aren't you going to fastened your seatbelt?" a little girl tugged her shirt and asked her. She barely noticed that the child was there, or that she had company.

"Oh," she faced her and immediately fastened her seatbelt. "There you go," she smiled at the child who beamed at her in return.

She's a very cute child with pinkish cheek and long topaz hair tied on a high ponytail. But what caught Fuuko's attention were her deep light blue eyes. Kinda reminded her of something. _Tokiya?…Oh yea, Tokiya and my revenge…_

**A/N: Yosh! Another chapter done. Did you like it?-hit by a shoe- No? Why?**

-Because the chapter's just about Raiha and Fuuko, Tokiya was out of the picture!!-pokes author hard on the head-

**A/N: Gomen…-sheepish smile- it's a part of the plot. I assure you the next chappies gonna be Tokiya/Fuuko exclusive! So please review!!! Huhuhuhuh please, I wouldn't know what you think about this if you wont review. Is it still worth continuing? I allowed anonymous reviews so go and click the magic button!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion & Kaiya

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Thank you for all those people who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate everything you told me and I will always keep it in mind. You guys served as the inspirations for me to do all my best to achieve your expectations!

**friendly.loner** Haha! If that was me in Fuuko's place I would also feel embarrassed at what Raiha did, but I will surely love my boyfriend more. OOPS, uhhh…don't worry this is really a tofuu fic! Here's chapter four, enjoy reading and hope to see a review from you again!

**Malo:** Hey youre here again!!Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, this is a tofuu fic. The last chapter was just needed for the plot. Hope u didn't get mad at me though. Thanks again and your answer will be answered in this chapter.

**cLoTiHeArT** oh hey there! U reviewed the last chapter too? Thanks, here's chapter 4! Hope u like it!

**Kitsune Warashi** Choshi-chan! Thanks for reviewing..hehe I know you would not like the last chapter much but hope you like this one tho. Enjoy!

**mikaro** Oh hey!Yea, I remembered you. Thanks for reviewing my fic. Im happy you like the last chapter..I am a tofuu fan eversince but I have to admit that I also squeaked after seeing raiha saving fuuko from drowning and fuuko blushed at that moment right? But I assure you that this is still a tofuu fic, I wouldn't name myself tofuu kawaii if I wont write a fic with them as the main pairing right? Btw, thank you for correcting my grammar, it was 'fasten' indeed and not 'fastened'…hehe sorry about that…

**scorchingblue** oh hello! Are you a new reviewer? Wow, its good to have you here! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I wont make u cry in this chapter I swear.

**Aoi-chan07** hehehe..raiha was indeed sweet. Hehe anyway, tokiya wouldn't know about fuuko's engagement yet, its fuuko who's gonna find out something about tokiya tho...

**alf05** alright alright alright…heheheh everyone seems to wish that was tokiya and not raiha…nyahahahaha I know how you feel…but I guess it was fair to give raiha a chance even just once right? Hes not a bad guy afterall…

**loujane14:** heheh well, not really…when I said "fuuko totally recovered from the past" in the last chapter, what I really mean to say was that she had no romantic feelings for tokiya anymore, but the feeling of avenging herself was still there…read this next chapter, I'm sure its worth reading for awhile…and then tell me what you think alright?

**Shenhui** Shen-chan!!!heheheh its good to see ur review…hehe ur question will be answered in this chapter…

**Mia Fitzpatrick** MISS MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!grin thanks for reviewing!! Thanks for correcting all my mistake in the grammar…hehe I am very dependent on the green and red lines that the Microsoft word gives me everytime I type a sentence…I must have overlooked some words and 'stuff' hehe wink…btw, im thinking of having that couple switch-a-roo you were suggesting but my plot was mainly about tofuu…but ill think about it tho, I also liked the idea…thanks and please review again!

There you go, thank you again for encouraging me to continue this fic…I love you all soo much! I never ever wrote a fic before, or even a single story…but the enthusiasm you're giving to my fic gives me life to continue writing…Anyway, here's chapter four! Hope you'll like this.

CHAPTER FOUR

Ganko was running all over her place, excitement filled the young lass. Her oneechan's coming home today and she was busy decorating the whole house with whatever stuff she can think of.

Mrs. Kirisawa, although she wasn't running wildly like Ganko, was as happy as the blond teen. She was in the kitchen preparing all of Fuuko's favorite food. She wanted the day to be perfect for all of them and that Fuuko would like the surprise they prepared for her. And Fuuko's old friends will be coming here today. Recca called them earlier telling them to stay home and get the homecoming party ready before Fuuko arrived. He and his wife Yanagi offered to be the ones to fetch Fuuko from the airport while they're home setting things up.

A knock was heard behind the door and Ganko run towards it. She opened it and saw Domon and his girlfriend standing in front of their house, bringing a bunch of flowers on each of their arms. Ganko immediately let them in and her eyes glimmered at the sight of lavenders and lilac freshly picked from the Ishijima flower acres.

"Oh my God! Fuuko-neechan's favorite flowers!!" Ganko exclaimed as she whiffed all the flowers with her nose. "Thank you so much Domon-niisan!" the young lady enveloped the big guy with a crushing bear hug and turned to face Domon's girlfriend to give her the same gesture she did. "Thanks Miyuki-neechan," Ganko whispered. (A/N: Sorry, I cant think of another name for Domon's girlfriend)

Domon laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. Who wouldn't get hyper? Fuuko haven't even visited them for eight years and that's long enough to make them all excited and energetic after knowing that she's coming back home.

Mrs. Kirisawa just got out from the kitchen and joined them on the living room. Domon and Miyuki bowed at her respectfully which was returned by a smile and a slight nod from the old woman.

"By the way, did you like what I did here? Its cute isn't it?" Ganko beamed at the adults, awaiting their appraisals.

The adults examined her work by turning their eyes all around the place. The walls were decorated with lavender curtains and purple ribbons. Everything was a combination of white and any kinds of purple--dark-purple, lavender, light-violet, and a few maroon-colored figures were there. She also placed a large portrait of Fuuko on the wall above their big couch.

Over-all it was nice.

"You sure have the potential, child!" Domon grinned at her and ruffled Ganko's long blond hair. "Fuuko would love this!" he added with glee. His girlfriend smiled genuinely at her.

Ganko smug in satisfaction but pouted when she heard the word 'child' after Domon's first statement. She hated it when people call her that, especially her old friends. She knows she's the youngest in their group but heck, that was a long time ago and she's a full grown teen now. Or she thought.

"For God's sake Domon-niisan, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that!" she grumpily said. "I'm already twenty-two, and obviously not a child anymore!" she snorted.

Mrs. Kirisawa did a slight laugh and the other adults followed shortly which made Ganko's temper increase to 100 degrees Celsius.

She 'hmp'ed and went to another part of the house to continue her work. The adults were amused and laughed more at her behavior.

"By the way, Mrs. Kirisawa, Recca called me before we came here. He said he and Yanagi's already in the airport waiting for Fuuko. They're probably on their way here right now," Domon smiled at the older woman who was wiping her tears away.

----------------------------------TOFUU---------------------------------------

"Flight 007 has just arrived" a woman's voice repeatedly echoed throughout the airport.

"Is that Fuuko's plane, honey?" Yanagi gently asked her husband who was seated beside her on the passenger's waiting area.

Recca smiled at her. "Yes, let's go," he stood and assisted his wife in standing. They both walked off to meet their long-missed friend.

People were crowded at the waiting area and different passengers were emerging from the exit. A lot of families, lovers, and friends were hugging each other when the couple arrived. They immediately searched for Fuuko while holding hands. They tried looking for her in any part of the area but there was no certain purple-head girl all around the place.

"Are you sure this is her flight? I can't seem to find her," Yanagi inquired her husband who was already tiptoeing, searching for Fuuko.

"Yes, yes, she said its Flight 007. I'm sure I heard her right," Recca answered.

"Hmmm," Yanagi sighed in dismay and tried searching the crowd again. _She's not here, maybe she cancelled her flight._ She was about to lose hope when she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Looking for me?" Yanagi turned to face the familiar voice behind her.

"Fuuko!" she cried out and hugged her friend immediately.

Recca moved around him and saw his wife squeezing herself with …Fuuko? "Fuuko!" he also shouted.

"Whoa! Easy Yanagi! I don't want to crush that baby inside your tummy," Fuuko merrily laughed at Yanagi who was crying all her heart out after seeing the purple-haired woman. "Haha, are you sure you're happy seeing me again? You're crying like a spoiled brat!"

Yanagi giggled and wipe a tear out from her topaz eyes. "I'm so happy your back!"

Fuuko smiled back at her and grinned at Recca with a sly face. "You sure are good at making Yanagi 'occupied', Recca," she smiled mischievously and glanced at Yanagi's protruded part. "What number is that?"

"Fourth," Recca grinned. "And were planning to make it five to have a basketball team," and even grinned wider, placing his hands over Yanagi's shoulders.

Yanagi sheepishly smiled and Fuuko laughed.

---------------------------------TOFUU-----------------------------------

The three immediately chatted after they were all loaded inside the van and were on their way to the Kirisawa residence. Recca and Yanagi were both seated on the front seats while Fuuko comfortably rested behind.

"This is quite a big van you have here, Recca. You must have won a fortune," Fuuko said as she examined the van properly.

"Haha, thanks. Dad and I unexpectedly found ways to make our firework's more attractive and fortunately, a lot of people seem to like our works. Our business gotten bigger and more clients were added on our list of customers so we decided to make a bigger place for work. And we do exporting now," Recca answered casually.

"I see, Ganko told me you already managed a firework company during the times I was in the US and I called them here. So how's your mother and all the others?" she inquired.

"Well, Mom's still living with Koganei but they moved to a traditional Japanese house near the city. Its quite a big house too with four rooms. We sometimes visit them. Koganei and your sister Ganko go to the same university and I guess you know, both are graduating this year." Yanagi answered her.

"And would you believe? Your former idiotic admirer, Domon, is now engaged with another cute florist from Okinawa and he said he's bringing her today to meet you too," Recca told her, glimpsing at her occasionally while driving.

"Haha! That's great. Whew! I thought I would still suffer his confessions of undying love for me. I still remember when Tokiya and I were going out, he didn't give up and still bugged me over and over again. I was expecting he's still gonna do it now, its good that he managed to move on," Fuuko said and began to laugh.

The couple in front of her looked at each other and blinked. How could she talk about Tokiya or mention her ex-boyfriend's name as easily as that? When they all know that the reason she went to another country was to run away from him?

Recca smiled at her in the front mirror. She must have recovered from all of it now. Well, eight years was long enough anyway. "So, Fuuko, would you also want to know about Tokiya?"

Fuuko spread her lips to a smile. "Why not?" she casually told them. "How is he now, Recca?"

Yanagi answered for his husband. "Pretty well, he's the one running their company now after his dad retired. I can say he's one of the most successful entrepreneurs here in Japan today and we seldom see him, probably because of his tight schedule."

"Or he really doesn't want to see us. You know Mikagami, he's still as cold as ever. He never changed," Recca added. Then there was a little traffic build up and he stopped the van. He turned around to face Fuuko and said "He was even colder when you left and he always find a good excuse not to attend our reunions." Recca finished.

"But at least he has a happy marriage life," Fuuko said and averted her eyes sideways to see the outside.

"Hmmm, I don't think so," Yanagi said with eyes on the road. "He is five years divorced now and was left with a six-year old daughter. But I think he loves his daughter so much and he's probably happy with her alone."

"Wow… I guess so many things has changed while I was in New York," Fuuko took a deep breath.

"How about you? How was your stay abroad, Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi asked her. "You look very much different now. I'm sure everyone would be awe just taking a glance at you. You have become very much attractive and your long hair suited you well." she added.

Fuuko smiled widely and raise her fingers for the auburn-haired woman to see. "Happily engage," what was she answered.

Yanagi's eyes widened in disbelief. Her husband ducked his head towards his back. "Really, Fuuko?" they chorused.

Fuuko's eyes narrowed. _What did they think? That I'd run away and never live another life?_ "Well, yes! He's gonna visit me here once he's not too busy at the hospital. He's a doctor, you know, so he will be having a little bit of a hard time getting a vacation leave 'coz doctors are limited there, nurse aren't," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That is so great, Fuuko. We will be looking forward on meeting him, right honey?" Yanagi said happily then turned to look at her husband who practically nodded to answer.

-------------------------TOFUU------------------------

They reached the Kirisawa residence at exactly 10:30 in the morning. Recca pulled over and smiled at Fuuko's reflection on the front mirror. Happiness and excitement marked all over her face.

"Are you ready Fuuko?" Recca asked and looked behind him. Yanagi did the same.

Fuuko looked at both of them, an eyebrow quirking upward. "Why, are the rest planning to greet me with a cannon?"

Recca and Yanagi both laughed. And she joined them after. The three went outside the car after Recca parked his van in front of Fuuko's house.

Fuuko went first, followed by Recca who was assisting Yanagi every moment she stood or walked. The house was still the same except for the paint on it. The last time she remembered it was cream, but now it was change to pale green.

She stood at the front door and took a deep breath. For some reason, she felt reluctant to knock and stood there for a couple of minutes. Then she shrugged her shoulders and raised her knuckles, giving the door a flimsy knock. No one answered.

She blinked.

She knocked it a little bit harder, thinking her first knock was too weak to be heard. Still, no one answered nor opened the door. _That's odd._ She took a glimpse at Recca and Yanagi who both gave her the i-don't-know-what's-going-on looks.

She glared at the door and knocked it forcefully this time, making sure the whole neighborhood hear it. She waited for a few seconds but only the rustling sound of the blown leaves behind her was all she heard. Irritated, she positioned herself in front of the door, with her boots ready to knock it all out and go wild inside their house.

"Fuuko dear, surely you know better than to break our door," she heard a gentle and very familiar voice. Without hesitation, she twisted around and saw her family and old friends behind her.

"Welcome back, Fuuko!!!" they all greeted mirthfully.

Fuuko smiled from ear to ear and hurriedly ran towards her mother, crushing the old woman against her in a tight embrace. Ganko joined them with eyes full of tears and they hugged for more minutes.

Yanagi and Kagerou were blowing their noses at the current state of affairs. While Recca with Koganei, Domon and Miyuki just smiled, sharing the same sentiment.

Fuuko and her family pulled back from the hug and invited the others to come inside their house. All of them blithely got in after the Kirisawas.

It was already twelve noon but everyone couldn't stop talking and telling each other about their lives while Fuuko was gone. And Fuuko loved the fact that everyone was excited to see her again, as much as she loved seeing them again too.

"Domon, you big oaf! Who would have thought you'll get a pretty girl from Okinawa!?Haha!" Fuuko taunted her former adorer continuously.

Domon blushed hard with too much embarrassment. His girlfriend just smiled at Fuuko and began to giggle after her lover reddened from Fuuko's teasing.

"So when are you two planning to get married?" Fuuko asked.

Miyuki replied for Domon. "Probably in December, Fuuko-chan, but were still thinking of the right date. Were thinking maybe we should do it in our anniversary, its December 18, but mom said the day of Christmas would be suitable to add up holiness and romance," then she giggled. The first time she saw her, she liked Fuuko immediately. Not just because she's easy to talk with, Fuuko was naturally accommodating and funny. Miyuki didn't mind at all that Domon was once head-over-heels in love with her. She can't blame her, Fuuko was afterall, a very beautiful woman.

"I guess your anniversary would be much more romantic that Christmas, since it's the day the two of you met. But I admit Christmas would be cute too," Fuuko responded genuinely.

"I guess so, too," Yanagi voiced in carrying a tray of finger foods and glasses of juice.

"Oh Yanagi-neechan, let me help you," Ganko offered as she saw the pregnant woman carrying a heavy load of food to consume. She was talking with Koganei before she joined in.

"Thank you, Ganko-chan," Yanagi smiled at her sweetly.

"Now, Yanagi, why are you the one carrying those? Where's your good husband, Recca?" Fuuko frowned at the sight of Yanagi and helped her sit on the couch with them.

"He's helping Mom and Mrs. Kirisawa in the kitchen."

"He's WHAT!??! And since when did Recca know anything about the kitchen?" Fuuko almost hollered in disbelief.

Domon and Koganei choked their juices out at the news. Obviously, Fuuko's not the only one who doesn't know about it. Ganko paled at what struck them too. _Were gonna die. _

"Does Recca got plans of killing us? To hell I'm gonna eat Recca's cooking," Domon exclaimed.

"Me either, I'm still too young to die," Koganei said and Ganko nodded in agreement. Both were seated on another couch across Fuuko's.

Yanagi tittered. "He's honestly good at it. He started since last month and he liked what he's doing. Were even thinking of putting up another business, maybe a small restaurant to start with," Yanagi replied nervously.

"Hey guys, lunch's ready!!!" Recca called out from the kitchen. "Get your butts in here!" he added happily, sticking his head out from the kitchen.

Something like a cold wind passed by and all the people in the living room shivered. Domon and Koganei paled, dreading the next thing to happen.

Yanagi smiled at her husband and nodded in response. "Were coming, honey!" and she rose up, the others were reluctant to get up but didn't get any choice. They're starving from all the talk they had since the moment Fuuko came.

They entered the kitchen silently. No one volunteered to come in first, so Fuuko took the courage and led them to the big round table in the middle of their kitchen. She took glimpse at Recca (who was grinning from ear to ear) and the two older women, then to Yanagi.

She lowered her head and opened a very big bowl and took a peek of what's inside. The delicious aroma of the cuisine filled her nose and she gripped at the bowl's cover to expose it widely. "Chicken Soup!!! My favorite!!" Fuuko opened her mouth to gasp.

The rest behind her widened their eyes in amusement. "Recca you made that?" Domon asked, not believing.

"I know you wouldn't believe me if I say yes, but I did," Recca smug in satisfaction. Yanagi hold her husband's arm, happy that he had done another good job.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Eat up!" Kagerou invited and everyone around the table was on their chairs devouring all the food prepared for them. The two older women just took desserts and chatted silently in the living room, leaving the younger ones to talk to themselves as well. (A/N: I just want you all to know that since this is an AU fic, Kagerou-san is not immortal, so she's as old as Mrs. Kirisawa in here, alright?)

The party went well. They started chatting again after lunch. She didn't tell all of them about her engagement, and Recca nor Yanagi didn't bring the topic up as well. They were busy talking more about their past, and reminisced all the trouble they got into during their high school years.

Tokiya wasn't there but it wasn't an excuse not to include him in their talk. Just like the Hanabishi couple, most of them were a little bit startled that she can easily talk about Tokiya without making a face. She talked about him easily and naturally, like the guy was just an old friend who didn't happen to come to her homecoming party.

Yanagi informed them earlier that Tokiya wouldn't be able to come because he got his own homecoming party to prepare. His daughter Kaiya was also coming home from a month vacation abroad. And Fuuko understood completely and was happy to hear that the fridge boy managed to have an offspring for himself.

They all decided to go home around six in the evening, though Recca and Yanagi went home earlier to attend their children who were left home with their grandfather. Domon, Miyuki, Kagerou and Koganei followed after them.

Ganko waved at Koganei as she stood at the front door. The teen winked at her and followed Kagerou and the other couple.

"Aren't you two official boyfriends and girlfriends yet?" Ganko was surprised to see her older sister behind her. "Fuuko-neechan!" she freaked out, startled and turned around to see Fuuko with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Ganko blushed a light shade of pink and waved her sister off, nervously. "No, no, not yet," she covered her mouth as she gasped at what she just said.

"Not YET?" Fuuko continued teasing her, pleased at making her little sister blushed even more. "So when are you guys gonna be _together_?" she drew back her lips, revealing her purely white teeth into a very wide grin.

Ganko looked down and tried covering her cheeks with her long hair as she answered. "After graduation."

Fuuko was happy for her and hugged Ganko sky-high. "I'm so happy for you, Ganko," she told her in a motherly manner. Ganko smiled and hugged her sister as well. Then Ganko told her everything about her and Koganei after she left.

At 9pm, both got tired and decided to rest. Fuuko let Ganko sleep first before she went to her own room. She was on her way to her room when she saw her mom approaching her. She gave her a longing smile and ran towards her, sobbing uncontrollably. "I miss you, mom."

"Its good to have you here again, child," her mom embraced her tenderly and she kissed he crying daughter on the forehead. "Now off to bed Fuuko dear, you must be tired from the party we threw on you," Mrs. Kirisawa didn't cry, though the felicity and contentment she felt now that her daughter's back was evident on her face.

Fuuko kissed her mom on her cheeks and embraced her again before she went to her room.

Her room was still the same as the last time she saw it. Her mom and Ganko managed to keep it as it was before, it looked barely unoccupied after eight years. She didn't take the effort to check all the things she left because she knew it were all still there. And besides, she's tired and exhausted from all the things they did today and the time she spent in the plane.

She positioned herself supinely on her bed, feeling relaxed at last. She stared at the ceiling positioning her palms behind her skull, remembering what Yanagi said on the car.

_So Tokiya's divorced? I wonder what happened. But he was left with a daughter named Kaiya, so maybe he did love her, _she thought. Her eyes turned into a darker tint of green. Whatever happened to him isn't important to her, nor does she care. Her mind was occupied at only one thought. That Tokiya is _divorced. _Making all things easier, for her.

She closed her eyes and covered herself with the comforter, a slight smile residing on her beautiful features and she fell on a deep slumber.

-----------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------

Fuuko woke up with the big Ganko jumping on her bed like the kid she used to be. Her three months vacation leave had started.

"Fuuko-neechan wake up! I brought you your breakfast!" the young lady jumped mirthfully and collapsed beside Fuuko, panting slightly. "Good morning Oneechan," she whispered on her ear and kissed Fuuko's cheek.

Fuuko giggled and faced her sister. "Good morning, Ganko," she uttered back and smiled at her sweetly. "What time is it?"

Ganko got up and pushed a tray on her. "Its 9 am, oneechan, and its church day. Here's your breakfast," she offered.

"Thanks Ganko, but let me get my face wash first," Fuuko brought herself up and immediately went to the bathroom to clean her face. She got out from the bathroom and saw Ganko sitting on her bed with her mobile phone on her little sister's ear.

Ganko raised her head and grinned widely at her older sister. "Oh here's oneechan," she beamed and eagerly gave the phone to Fuuko. Fuuko took it with an eyebrow quirking upward.

"Hello?" she answered cautiously.

"Fuuko…" the person on the other line answered.

Fuuko smiled and bit her lips excitedly, making the blond teen squeaked in delight. "Rai-chan, how are you?" she hid the emerging heat from her cheeks by slightly turning away from Ganko's delirious stare.

"Just here, missing you. How are you?"

"Alright. They threw me a homecoming party yesterday"

"Really? That's nice, I wish I'm there with you. It will probably take two months before I can have a vacation leave, koishii. I was assigned to another patient, and he's kinda severe. I'm afraid I will have to stay here until the first week of December. But I assure you I'll be there before Christmas," Raiha said gently on the other line.

Fuuko was sad but was happy that they're going to celebrate Christmas together. "That's alright, koishii. As long as you're here this Christmas," she retorted joyfully, trying to hide the disappointment she felt.

"Well, I have to go. I love you, Fuuko,"

"I love you more, koishii," Fuuko responded and both said their goodbyes.

She sighed and turned around, meeting Ganko's ecstatic eyes. She sweatdropped.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Or even if you don't want to I would still want to know," the lass grinned slyly.

The purple-head sighed and sat beside her little sister. "I'm engaged," she started and raised her hand's dorsa for Ganko to see.

Ganko squealed one more time. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of Fuuko's engagement ring. "This is like the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!!!" and she squeaked again which made Fuuko laughed, amused at her sister's exhilaration.

"I'm so happy for you, Fuuko-neechan!" she exclaimed, and compressed herself to Fuuko.

"Haha, thanks Ganko," Fuuko took her breakfast from her bedside table and placed it on her lap. "Want to join me?" she lifted her head and asked Ganko.

"Sure!"

----------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------

Fuuko, together with Ganko and their mother, was sitting silently at middle portion of the church. They bowed their head silently as the priest stated his prayer after he bestowed the words of God, indicating that the session was ending. They spent almost two hours at the church.

Fuuko checked her watch and saw that it was almost time for lunch. The church session ended and all people rose up and began crowding the building's exit. The Kirisawa family waited until a few people was left to leave the church. They were ready to go out when she heard someone called her from a distance.

"Hey, lady! You with purple hair!" the voice called out, getting nearer and nearer. Fuuko looked around and saw no one approaching her.

"I'm here!" someone tugged her jeans below.

She brought her face down and saw a very familiar face. "Oh hello there, I remember you," she smiled adorably and bent down. "We met on the plane!"

"Yea, yea, yea! That's me! It's good to see you!" the cute kid beamed at her.

"My, its good to see you too! How are you?" she answered with equal enthusiasm.

"Good, want to meet my family? They're over there!" the child began pulling her towards the direction she pointed at.

"Oh, wait up," Fuuko almost collided on the floor when the hyper girl dragged her along. She took glance at Ganko and her mother and saw them just smiled at her in understanding.

"You can go, Fuuko-neechan! Mom and I will just wait you downstairs," Ganko called out. They moved towards the exit and walked downstairs.

Fuuko concentrated on her feet while the girl dragged her along. She was having a hard time running with her without having her feet tangled. The girl was too small but yet strong enough to match Hercules.

"Obaasan, Ojiisan!!!" the orange-head girl waved at the two old couple while sweeping Fuuko along her mercilessly. The old couple paled at what their granddaughter was doing and the wife immediately approached them and stopped their young one's silliness. Fuuko felt dizzy and was relieved after the girl discontinued running, letting go of her hand.

"Now dear, you know better than to drag a lady along like that," the old woman narrowed her eyes at the young lass who just giggled and looked sorry for Fuuko.

She faced Fuuko with a concern expression. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Fuuko got up and dusted her jeans. She smiled genuinely at the woman and assured her that she was perfectly fine by nodding.

"Pretty isn't she? She's the lady I've been telling you since yesterday. The nurse, remember?" the child was still hyperactive even after the fast running they had.

On the plane to Tokyo, Fuuko remembered that she had a good chitchat with the child and even told her about her job and why she's going to Tokyo. The child, in return, told her that she was going home with her nanny after a month vacation in New York.

"Oh was that her?" her grandma looked at her grandchild and then to Fuuko. "She is so beautiful, Kaiya," the woman exclaimed adoringly at Fuuko, pinching Fuuko's cheeks.

The woman's husband came strolling towards them with his wheelchair. "Kaiya dear, what do we have here," the older man asked.

"Obaasan!" Kaiya hugged her grandpa and threw him a very big smile. "She's the purple-haired lady I told you yesterday," she said as she pulled herself gently away from the old man. "You know, the one I met in the plane," she added.

"Oh really?" her grandfather smiled and gazed at Fuuko. "Its nice to meet you, dear. Sorry that my granddaughter pulled you away like that, she can be very naughty sometimes."

Fuuko bowed at the couple and shuffled the girl's hair. She was about to tell them she have to leave but she remembered something. _Kaiya? Now, where did I hear about that name? _she thought hard and stared at the kid. Her eyes…

_Oh, shit…_

"Your name is Kaiya? Then you must be--,"

"Yes, Fuuko, she's indeed, my daughter…"

A familiar deep voice cut her out and she quickly glanced towards its direction, knowing fully what she will see next.

**A/N: And that's chapter four everyone. Thanks for reading and please review. I would be gone for like three days or so because my family decided to take a vacation on my grandparent's place. But don't worry, I assure you I will keep writing while I'm there and I'll post the next chapter right away when I get back…THAT IS…if I get enough review. So please review and review...Love ya all much!**

**PS. I guess I had a lot of grammar error in this fic, so please do correct me…I'm finishing this in a rush because my sister was prompting everything I have to prepare for that short vacation…**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mikagamis

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Once again I want to show my gratitude to these beautiful people for reviewing my fic…arigatou gozaimasu!!!!-bows-**

**Ric: LOL..haha nope. This isn't a "MY SASSY GIRL" type of story. Hehe I haven't seen that movie either..i only saw the first part WINDSTRUCK…but I have to admit, I fell asleep while watching that. The girl in "My Sassy Girl" maybe like Fuuko, but the guy cannot be Tokiya-type, so this fic cannot be compared to that movie. And yes, I will try to travel with an airplane next time to have more experience…hehehe (This guy is my Chinese friend, Ric, by the way)**

**Aoi-chan07****: Hehehe thanks for the compliment, Aoi-chan. And yes, Kaiya would be a factor that would lead Tokiya and Fuuko together, IF and only if…the two would cooperate…heheh here's the next chapter! There would be a Tofuu moment here so please R&R!**

**Yanagi-chyan: eheheheh wow! Im so flattered that u seem to like the fic I dedicated to you. hehe thanks for the encouragements yan-chan…please read this chappy…im sure it will be worth reading for a while…love ya yan-chan!**

**Malo: heyaaa!!thanks for the review…well, this is a tofuu fic and I assure you that. There will be a short tofuu moment in this chappy though I think you would still like reading this one. Please do continue read and review..i really appreciate the time you give to read my fic. And ur questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**Shen-chan: shen-chan!!!!!! Hey!!thanks for the review shen-neechan!! –kiss- by the way, you will know what the name Kaiya means in this chapter. And you will know why I pick that name for Tokiya's daughter.**

**cLoTiHeArT****: wow!u do like suspence..hahahaha about your question "why does tokiya had to have a child?"…I think the only answer would be LUST…lust can exist without love right? And Tokiya and Neon have been together for more than a year before Kaiya was born….so of course, everything is possible when a man and a woman are together…-wink-**

Here's the next chapter everyone…Hope you'll love this.. and don't forget to review! I love you ALL!!!

CHAPTER FIVE

Ganko and her mother walked downstairs slowly, leaving the sacred building silently. They reached the church's gate and stood there mutely, trying very hard not to make fazing noises.

"Mom?" Ganko moved her face towards her mother. "Have you noticed something? That little girl seems very familiar…like I saw her before somewhere." She gave her mother a questioning look.

"Really? I can say that too but I'm not so sure that I have really seen that child before, Ganko dear," her mommy answered her back in a low voice.

The blond lady bit her upper lip and thought hard. She was sure she saw that kid before, not just sure when or where. Then something snapped on her, and her eye sockets extended to a larger size afterwards. The orange hair, the pinkish cheeks, the baby blue eyes? Ganko's face whitened in recognition…._oh dear, I wish Fuuko-neechan would remember well where she's at. _

--------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------

"Your name is Kaiya? Then you must be--,"

"Yes, Fuuko, she's indeed, my daughter…"

A familiar deep voice cut her out and she quickly glanced towards its direction, knowing fully what she will see next. And as though her senses were all in proper functioning, she wasn't surprise to see that she wasn't mistaken. Eight long years didn't make her forget the cold baritone voice that this man face-to-face with her possessed. She felt her heart skipped a beat as her hands started to clench and unclench. Ready to knock him out any minute.

"Welcome back, Kirisawa," Tokiya greeted her with the same frigidity he had back in highschool when they first met.

He was still the same, though she had to admit she had become more handsome than before. His silver hair didn't show evidence of maturation nor the long years that passed and he had it tied still on his nape, though Fuuko thought it was cut a little bit shorter than before. It was like the more years added on his age, the more his visual aspects improve. He managed to preserve his beautiful features until now that he's more than thirty. (A/N: Nyahahahaha its soo funny because we all know that Tokiya got silver hair, how in the world are we to distinguish if he got white hair or not?)

She didn't expect that this is what awaits her after her homecoming. A much colder, much arrogant, and much…well, alright, much beautiful Tokiya MIkagami. But those were just secondary to the thing she least expected or presumed.

His eyes were so deep and almost scary, she had to take a quick breath to remain standing and be able to stare back at him. The coldness of his stare was unnerving, like he hid something beneath it. _Hatred and Anguish?_

_What the hell?! And he's the one who got the nerve to act like this after everything he did. Damn you, fridge boy! _Fuuko cursed under her breath.

She kept her composure intact and raised her head rather proudly. "So we meet again, Mikagami," she retorted with equal coldness, or even more.

"You knew each other Daddy?" their glares were interrupted when Kaiya's jolly voice came to ask.

Tokiya made the first move to cease the eye contact and bent his neck down to smile at his daughter. Kaiya reached for his hand and he bent a little to hold hers. "She's an old _friend,_" he answered plainly.

Fuuko grimaced. Her eyes focused intently at Tokiya who was busy amending his daughter. How on earth can he act like this? She was so confused. _After what he did? After everything? After—Grr. I am so gonna kill you Mikagami! I hate you so much. _

She didn't presume this would happen. She was expecting he would be shock to see her again, though the fact that they meet in the church was out of her plan. What she thought was that he would feel guilt or regret or fear that she's now back. . She thought it would be simpler to execute her plans to work now that Tokiya's divorced. But the way he's acting now, she knew it would be difficult to put her plans to action. She better get another alternative.

"Oh really, Otousan?," Kaiya beamed and clasped her hands together. Tokiya responded with a slight nod. Then she brought her face upward to face Fuuko. "By the way, what's your name?" her cute childish voice asked her slowly and she pulled Fuuko's jeans once more to get her attention.

"Monkey," Fuuko heard Tokiya murmured and she gave him an immediate glare before she turned to face Kaiya. A smile plastered on her face. She hated Tokiya and all the things he did, and she even hated him more now, now that he acted as proud as this. But no way she's hating the little kid, Fuuko actually adored the girl despite the fact that SHE is ice block's daughter. She's always a sucker of cuteness.

"My name's Fuuko Kirisawa. I'm your dad's err…_old friend _indeed," she glared back at Tokiya.

"You are Fuuko?" Tokiya's mom asked, almost shaky.

Fuuko was more confused. Why was she the one who seemed to be surprise that she's back when she didn't do anything to her? _What the hell is going on here?! _She wanted to scream but she held her composure steadily, knowing fully well where she was at that moment.

"Yes…Mrs. Mikagami," Fuuko answered her back rather cautiously, waiting more words from the old woman. But Mrs. Mikagami just paled and didn't say another word. Fuuko looked at her husband and saw that he did the same reaction. What's gotten into them?

"Anou, otousan?" Kaiya pulled her dad's pants and looked at him with the ever famous puppy-dog eyes.

Tokiya rolled his eyes and forced himself not to laugh. "What is it now, Kaiya?"

Kaiya smiled sheepishly and looked down. "Since she's your friend and she's a nurse," she brought her face up to look at her dad with a hopeful expression. "I was wondering if we can get her as Obaasan's private nurse?" she pleaded then looked at her grandpa. "Obaasan promised he will get the nurse I met on the plane when I talked about her at the party yesterday, right Obaasan?"

The couple looked shocked. The senior Mikagami almost choked out. He DID tell her that, but that was just to stop his granddaughter from bugging the issue over and over again. He didn't know the kid was serious, or that they will really meet the lady his granddaughter met on the plane, and find out that it was his son's former girlfriend _whom _they ignored.

They knew who Fuuko was. Their son used to talk about her often a long time ago. But they didn't pay attention thinking that their son was just playing around with the girl, or that he was even serious in that relationship they shared.

The time came that their company was about to lose it's financial and production capacity. And the only way to restore it was by acquiring other company's investments. It turned out that Neon, the Kitajima heiress, was rumored to be involved with a partner her parents protested. And to protect their clan's pride and honor, the Kitajima decided to engage Neon in an arranged marriage with their son Tokiya Mikagami and all came along with the plan, totally neglecting Tokiya's commitment to another girl.

Tokiya told them about Fuuko's depression and that the girl was forced to leave Japan with a broken heart. They felt responsible for everything that had happened between the two lovers. Their son tried to protest what they planned for him, but it was too late. Mr. Mikagami was desperate to retain their company's reputation and the Mikagami-Kitajima nuptial was already set up.

It was almost a year until Tokiya forgave them, with his sister Mifuyu's help and encouragement. They never heard about Fuuko again, but they dreaded the day they will meet. They still felt guilty for breaking the girl's heart.

And no one thought that day would really come, in a very unexpected time and place and without further notice.

Fuuko sweatdropped at the little girl's persistence. She came here to take a vacation and not to do another job, especially not for the Mikagamis. But something in her snapped, she examined the opportunity laid upon her. Isn't this the best way to put her plans to action? Working with the Mikagami would be the best disguise to what she had been putting up before she came back.

She wanted revenge…and yes, revenge she will have. She hid her smirk with an innocent façade.

Tokiya was also surprised at what her daughter suggested. He looked hard at Kaiya and was about to object but someone behind him voiced out before he could get his chance.

"Would you want to work for us, dear?" Mr. Mikagami asked slowly. Everyone turned to look at him in daze. Except for Kaiya who beamed brightly.

Fuuko's jaw dropped. She was so confused at this weird family. Earlier, they were staring at her with fear in their eyes, like she was revived from death. And now, they wanted her or he wanted her rather, to work for them, and be with her for that matter?

But she gathered her equanimity and pulled her jaw up before anyone notice. She managed to give them a genuine smile and nod calmly. "I would be pleasured to assist you sir," she bowed respectfully and turned to face Tokiya, who looked at her in awestruck wonder.

"Oh really, really really?" Kaiya jumped towards her and she caught her in her arms. The kid gave her a quick tight hug and moved down and did the same to her grandpa. "Oh I love you so much grandpa! I knew you would like her," she seemed to be very happy and kissed his grandpa on his cheeks.

Mr. Mikagami sighed but laughed at the little one's exuberance. "Well, Ms. Kirisawa, would you want to go out for lunch with us and discuss about your work and contract?" the old man asked her.

She smiled but declined. She hadn't forgotten about Ganko and her mother who must now be impatiently waiting for her outside the church. "My family's waiting for me outside. I guess I'll pass for now, Mr. Mikagami," she bowed slowly. "And please, call me Fuuko, I'm much more comfortable being called like that," she added.

Mr. Mikagami smiled back at her and nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll expect you at home tomorrow then, Fuuko."

Fuuko responded with a nod. "I better get going, my mom and sister are probably tired now. I'll drop by your house at exactly eight in the morning, Mr. Mikagami." She bowed at the couple and waved at Kaiya. She didn't even take another glance at Tokiya before she hopped out of the building and met her mom and Ganko.

-------------------------------TOFUU------------------------------

Tokiya gazed at the departing Fuuko. Everything was too fast. They met after the mass and in a spit of a second, she'll be his dad's private nurse which means he would see her often at home.

He couldn't believe this and he hated the idea. And the fact that she acted that way towards him was making him all irritated inside. How could she? How could she forget about everything they have shared? Eight years was not even enough for him. He ached for her everytime he got the chance but she, however, had seemed to brush out everything they had.

She had changed so much. Beyond his expectations. And he's starting to hate her more.

"I never thought she would come back," Mrs. Mikagami took a deep breath as she watched Fuuko going downstairs.

"Me either," her husband stared at Fuuko's back as well. And shrugged after seeing Fuuko's slim form vanished from his sight.

"Why did you want her to be your nurse?" Mrs. Mikagami asked her husband softly. "I couldn't get your point, dear."

"We caused too much pain to that young lady, and this is the only way I can think of to make up from all the heartbreaks we gave her," the old man answered silently. She looked down and saw his granddaughter's sleeping form. She must have been tired from the long session earlier, or from dragging the woman twice her weight. He smiled warmly. _May you bring forgiveness in her heart, Kaiya. As what your name suggests. Kaiya…forgiveness. _

--------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------------

Fuuko woke up with the big Ganko jumping on her bed. "Oh, Ganko not again," she groaned in annoyance.

"Fuuko-neechan, have you forgotten about your meeting with the senior Mikagami today? It's already seven in the morning," Ganko whispered teasingly on her ear and giggled when she saw her sister's eyes flung immediately open.

"Oh my God! Ganko, where's my towel?" Fuuko got up at once and rushed towards the bathroom.

"I placed it there in the bathroom, I'll wait for you in the kitchen for breakfast," she didn't wait for Fuuko's reply and got out from her sister's room right away. She giggled before she closed the door. She knew her sister's engaged to someone else, but she still can't help herself from squealing everytime she thought about her sister working for Tokiya's family. _Everything is possible and anything can happen._

Ganko was met by Koganei in the living room. "Good morning, Ganko," Koganei got up and bowed slightly at the gorgeous young lady towards him.

"Isn't it too early to blush, Koganei dear?" Ganko teased and gave him a quick kiss on his blushing cheek, making it as red as a ripe cherry.

Koganei looked away, trying to conceal that inevitable heat trying to escape from his face. Ganko giggled more. She liked teasing the lad and see his cheeks burned in shame. She pulled his hand and invited him to breakfast. Mrs. Kirisawa didn't mind the mushy things her daughter and the young lad, Koganei, were doing. She had full trust on the two and she made Koganei promised not to go beyond sweet kisses and holding of hands, which Koganei respectfully remembered until now. The two made a decision to make their relationship official after graduation, though the way they act now seems to deflect everything they have planned.

Fuuko was slowly walking downstairs, prepared for her meeting in the Mikagami residence. She wore a comfortable black turtle-neck sleeveless and her usual tight jeans. She had her long hair tied up on her nape and a dark-violet leather bag was hung on her shoulder.

She was surprised to see Koganei, but she greeted him somehow. Koganei bowed at her in return.

"Will you be home before lunch, child?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked as she approached the dining table.

"Probably Mom, we'll just discuss about the contract and then I'll leave after that," she pulled her chair and seat on it.

"I would be out until lunch, dear. Will you be the one to cook lunch later?" her mom asked, bringing their breakfast at the table.

"Oh sure. That's no problem mom," she replied.

They had a little chitchat during breakfast. The topic mainly focused on the two young couple with them. Fuuko had been teasing them since she brought herself on the dining table and continued even after they bade their goodbyes to Mrs. Kirisawa.

The three separated on the bus stop as Koganei and Ganko moved their ways towards their university and Fuuko loaded herself in the bus on her way to the Mikagamis.

She reached Tokiya's house, or mansion rather, ten minutes before the appointed time. _Tokiya had surely been busy on making money and making himself as wealthy as possible. No wonder he acted like that, he got something to be proud of anyway, _she pouted in disgust.

He gave up his love for the money. _My love for his money. But I'll assure you Tokiya, your money wouldn't do anything to help you after this. _

She narrowed her eyes in hatred and pushed the doorbell petulantly. A small monitor above the doorbell began to turn on after a few seconds.

"State your name and intention," an old guy on the monitor stated monotonously.

"Fuuko Kirisawa. I got an appointment with Mr. Takashi Mikagami," Fuuko answered directly. Feeling relieved that she still remembered Tokiya's dad's name.

The petite guy in the monitor, who she thought, was the Mikagami's _mayor domo_, lowered his head as though he's scanning something below. He looked back and smiled at her, she blinked.

"You may come in, Ms. Kirisawa," the man said and in a few minutes, the monitor turned off itself. The giant gate opened and she was surprised that it was a beautiful woman who greeted her and not a maid.

_Yanagi? _Was Fuuko's first thought after seeing the woman standing at the gate with her hands clasped together in front of her. _It cant be, she looks like a mature version of Yanagi. Ohhh, I see now. Mifuyu Mikagami, Tokiya's older sister. _

"Good Morning, Fuuko dear. Come inside, child," Mifuyu greeted her warmly and even spread her arms and waited Fuuko to come towards her for a tight embrace.

Fuuko moved closer to her, but hesitated to accept the woman's embrace. Mifuyu smiled at her and volunteered to compress herself to Fuuko. "It's good to see you at last," she said warmly. Fuuko blinked in confusion but hugged the woman back. _This must be the weirdest family there is. _

Mifuyu tagged her towards the Mikagami's mansion and they entered silently. She was brought towards a room with a very a rectangular table and saw the other Mikagami members resided comfortably on their seats. _Tokiya didn't seem took breakfast today, _she thought. _Or the jerk didn't want to see me at breakfast, DUH!!_ Fuuko thought madly.

"FUUKO!!" Kaiya ran towards her from her seat and hopped mirthfully at her. Fuuko caught her and carried Kaiya steadily.

"Kaiya, how many times do we have to tell you that it is a disrespectful to ran about while eating," her grandma reminded her and gestured her to take her seat back.

The little girl just giggled. "Sorry granny, I was just happy to see Fuuko again," then she pulled herself from Fuuko and sat back beside her granny.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast, Fuuko dear," Mifuyu invited and Mr. Mikagami nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, thank you Mifuyu-san. But I have already taken my breakfast at home," Fuuko answered with all respect she can give.

"Well, then, just sit beside me and lets discuss about your work for my dad," Mifuyu smiled brightly and pulled a seat for her.

She brought herself above the chair and waited patiently for Mr. Mikagami to say something. She winked at Kaiya who kept looking towards her direction. The child giggled and devoured her pancake silently.

Mr. Mikagami smiled warmly at his cute grandchild and turned towards Fuuko. "My granddaughter seems to like you a lot, Fuuko," he started.

Fuuko sheepishly smiled at the old man and turned to look at Kaiya. "And I like her, too," she replied truthfully. She does like the child, even though she's Tokiya and the _other girl's _daughter.

"So Fuuko, how long have you been a nurse? Tokiya told us that you studied nursing and worked in America?" Kaiya's grandfather inquired.

Fuuko nodded. "That is correct, Mr. Mikagami. I've been in service for four years now. Though I have to admit, I haven't been a private nurse before," she said honestly.

"Oh I see. But I guess you'll easily adjust. I bet you got a good education there in America, their facilities there are quite better than ours," the old man calmly said, taking a sip of his hot coffee.

Kaiya and the others were unbelievably quiet. And Fuuko trembled a bit. Mr. Mikagami seemed to have covered everybody's mouth invisibly, and left hers to have a direct conversation with him. He speaks with authority, though she believed that he isn't a very strict man. The others just probably respect him so much and she mentally promised to do the same at the time they'll be spending together.

"Oh, by the way, if you're looking for Tokiya, he's not here anymore. He went early to his office. He said he left a lot of paperworks to do," Mifuyu just brought up, for a reason Fuuko can't apprehend. She replied by nodding slightly._ As if I care?_ she wanted to tell her, but terminated the idea since she knew it would be disrespectful.

"Would you want some coffee, Fuuko dear?" Mrs. Mikagami poured a cup of coffee and pushed it towards their visitor without waiting for Fuuko's approval. Fuuko gingerly took it from the silver-haired woman. Tokiya must have inherited his silver hair from her mother, or its silver due to her age. She didn't know. And she got no more time to think about it. "Thank you, Mrs. Mikagami." She replied curtly.

They resumed their discussion to Mr. Mikagami's library after breakfast. She and Mr. Mikagami alone were discussing about the contract and other stuff for her work. The contract wasn't a legal one since Fuuko came to the country from a vacation leave only. Therefore, she wasn't able to bring her working visa, and besides, it was impossible as well coz she had a contract with the hospital she was working. (A/N: I would not discuss this much further becoz of two reasons--- I don't really know a lot about this stuff and second, its not very important in this story…hehe ;)

They signed a private contract with the agreement that Fuuko will work for only eight hours a day, four hours in the morning and four hours in the afternoon with the salary of 20$ per hour. The contract will only last until a week before Christmas and she will be given weekly payment.

It was lunch time when they finished their discussion and Mr. Mikagami forced Fuuko to join them for lunch.

They had lunch on Mifuyu's beautiful curtilage. Every kind of flowers must have been in there since Fuuko saw different shapes and different colors of it. She was seated between Kaiya and Mifuyu.

The maids began delivering food to the round table at the center of the floral curtilage. They immediately started eating after Kaiya prayed grace. The kid was incredibly happy being with Fuuko and she began telling at lot of jokes while eating, making everyone laughed at the same time. Her grandmother kept telling her not to talk while eating, but she ignored it merrily and gave her granny a big hug.

Fuuko did nothing but to laugh silently on her chair. The girl beside her gave her hugs and kisses everytime she got the chance, making it hard for her to eat. But she didn't mind at all, she love being with Kaiya as much as the girl love to be with her.

"Didn't Toki-chan say he'd be here for lunch?" Mifuyu asked her dad. Her father nod in reply.

"He'd probably be here any minute," Mrs. Mikagami added while eating her veggies slowly.

Fuuko paused and paled. "He's joining lunch here?" she almost choked out. Everyone just answered her with a nod while they're busily eating their meals.

And just as she was ready to tell them she have to go, Tokiya stepped in with his suit hanging over his forearm.

"Sorry I took long, I had a meeting with another client earlier. I didn't think our discussion would be longer," Tokiya walked towards them, placed his suit over the back of his chair and seated beside his daughter. He loosened his necktie and began eating with them silently, obviously ignoring the visitor sharing lunch with them.

"Hey Dad, look who's here with me!" Kaiya pointed Fuuko with her thumb while pulling her dad's sleeves. Fuuko looked at Kaiya and then to Tokiya who practically nodded at her. She frowned and turned towards her food. She felt her temper rising at what the silver-head acted. She had to fight to urge of smashing Tokiya's head with her chair, which was like the most uncontrollable thing to do at that moment.

Silence took over them after Tokiya came back. Mifuyu took the courage to break the silence and began asking Fuuko.

"So Fuuko, are you married? Or do you have a boyfriend in America?" Mifuyu asked directly, dividing her steak in smaller pieces with her knife.

Fuuko choked out and immediately drank her iced tea. She looked around and saw that everyone looked at her intently, waiting patiently for her answer. Well, everyone EXCEPT fridge boy, that is. He doesn't seem interested at her current status. He was busily eating his food like she doesn't exist.

She bit her lower lip, silently cursing the man beside Kaiya. But she looked up at the other people and plastered a sweet façade. "Well, I'm not married YET," she gave emphasized at the word 'yet' and took a glimpse at Tokiya's direction. Still no reaction, she grimaced but continued "I'm engaged with my co-worker, he's in America right now. But he said he'd be here before Christmas so we can spend it together," she said.

"Oh I see," Mifuyu sighed. She looked disappointed for some reason, Fuuko thought. She lowered her head to look at Kaiya who seemed to show the same reaction.

"Oh that's good I guess. Was he a nurse too, Fuuko dear?" Mrs. Mikagami asked courteously.

She shook her head. "He' s a doctor. His father owned the hospital I'm working on," she responded.

"He is one fortunate guy to have you, dear," Mr. Mikagami stated. "Are you happy with him?" he added afterwards.

She was about to answer him when Tokiya suddenly rose up. "I need to go now, I still got more works at the office," he said coldly and left the table after kissing his daughter on the forehead.

Fuuko stared at him and remembered something. "Oh dear!" She got up and bowed at the older people politely. "I also have to go now, I was tasked to do the cooking today. I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry for the sudden rush," she bowed again.

"Well, then, let Tokiya accompany you home, Fuuko," Mr. Mikagami offered. Fuuko was about to shake her head but it was too late to decline since Mr. Mikagami already called Tokiya and told him to take her home.

Tokiya stopped and gestured a nod at his father and waited for Fuuko.

"Will you be here tomorrow, Fuuko-chan?" Kaiya asked eagerly.

"Yes, Kaiya, I'll start working tomorrow," she gave the kid a quick kiss on the forehead and cupped her little face with her hand. "I'll see ya tomorrow, alright?"

"Yea!!" Kaiya beamed brightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Fuuko-chan!" she waved at her before Fuuko turned towards Tokiya.

Silence enveloped them as they moved away from the big hall to the mansion's parking lot which resided inside. Fuuko was following him mutely behind, feeling a little tingly. She watched his long hair slowly bouncing behind his back as he walked. He was still beautiful even at the back.

They reached the house's parking lot and Tokiya immediately loaded inside his car. He waited for the other person to get inside but didn't really look at her. He just stayed inside his car without even saying a single word.

Fuuko was stuck outside, not knowing what to do. She lowered her head and peeked outside the car window. "You don't really have to take me home if you don't want to. I can go home alone," she said.

"Get inside, Fuuko," he said firmly, still not looking at her direction.

Fuuko sighed and opened the door. She buckled her seatbelt after she got inside the car. Tokiya started the engine and the car ran towards the giant gate. It opened and they came out from the mansion.

No one dared to talk. Fuuko kept silent the whole time and Tokiya was driving as though she was invisible. She bored her eyes with the things outside. Everything had changed after eight long years. Tall buildings were built and different establishments were opened from everywhere. But she liked the development Tokyo had, and the fact that it still preserved its culture. There were still traditional houses in the city, though most of them are just for public display.

They passed by a road full of cherry blossoms on its side. The petals were floating everywhere and its scents lingered around the surrounding. She took the scent inside her nostrils and she smiled contentedly. She doesn't care about the ice man beside her. He can remain on the winter season forever while she'll spend her time enjoying the fall.

She sighed and rested her head on the front seat. _Its good to be back at last, _she sighed again. She glanced towards Tokiya's direction and watched as his bangs moved with the wind. Cherry blossoms began entering the window beside him and Fuuko gulped forcefully as she watched the petals touch Tokiya's face. Making him look _enchanting_.

"Stop staring at me, monkey. It is not proper for an engaged woman like you to stare at another man," he said coldly, his eyes focused on the road.

Her face reddened in embarrassment. "For your information, ice block. I'm staring at the cherry blossoms on your side and not on you. There's no need for me to look at another man. My man's beautiful enough for me to stare at him forever," she retorted as-a-matter-of-factly.

Tokiya glared at her and stopped the car. "Then why do you have to come back? What is your intention, Kirisawa?" he hissed at her face. He looked totally pissed at what she said, or at her presence.

Fuuko was surprised at the sudden gesture but managed to glare back at him with the same intensity. "You're not the reason why I came back, Tokiya, so don't act like that towards me. If you think I still got feelings for you, then kill that mind that thought of that. I don't care about you anymore, Tokiya. I got more important things to think about," she snarled back at him, fighting the tears threatening to flow out from her eyes.

"Then leave my family alone," he uttered sharply, his face getting closer to hers.

"You are not in the position to demand that Tokiya. The contract was between me and your father. It doesn't need to do anything with you. If you wish not to see me, then stuck your nose 24 hours in your office," she firmly answered.

Tokiya pulled his face away from her and stared at the road once more. He gripped on the car wheel in front of him, his face turning solid in anger. "Get out, Kirisawa," he demanded.

"You don't have to tell me. I have been wanting to do that since earlier," she answered before hopping out from his car.

The car rushed forward in a split of a second and Fuuko stood there with both of her knees trembling. She clasped her face with her palms and began to sob noisily. She collapsed at the sidewalk where Tokiya left her and she didn't fight the urge to cry this time. She didn't know why she was crying, but she wanted to take all the pain she felt inside. It was Tokiya, who made her cry like that again. He made her cry for the second time, making her hate him more.

**A/N: Done at last! I hope you like this chapter. And please review!!! I know there's only a short tofuu moment in this chappy but I hope u still liked it. I guess you already assumed what will happen for the next chappy…ehehhehe TOFUU MOMENTS next!!!**

**Now, CLICK THE MAGIC BUTTON!!GOOO!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**For all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**abubi-chan****: Hey!Its your first time to review right? Thank you so much! I am sorry about the subject-verb agreement thing..heheh I have so little time to review my work and I admit I have a lot of mistakes. I do appreciate the corrections and please do continue correcting my work. I wanted to finish this fic before our sembreak ends since I only got three days left. I don't know if I haven't overlooked some words in this chapter but please tell me if I did. Thanks a lot again and heres the next chapter! And another thing, sorry for the endearment, haha I also felt dizzy reading it over-and-over again in that chapter..haha ill go get another one!**

**Shenhui****: Haha! Kaiya sure is Kawaii…I even like her too. And I posted the link of her pictures after the story, its in the author's notes section..hehehe Im happy you like my story, and I would also fire a cannon at Tokiya if I was really there. But I do think you know why he's acting like that right? Hehe hope u like this chapter!**

**Yukari: oh hello!I don't think I've seen you around here yet…heheh Im so happy I got another new reviewer! And yes yes yes!TOFUU always rule! **

**yanagi-chyan****: YAY!Yanagi-chyan's here again! Im so happy!! Nyahahahah why is tokiya so cruel? Hmm…fuuko don't know herself…and oh pls! don't charge a mallet at tokiya yet…I still need him in my story. There would just be mushy stuff between tokiya and fuuko in this chappy but hope u will still read it. I have to gave the request of other reviewers for some tofuu moments. I love you still yan-chan!**

**Kitsune Warashi****: Hey chosi-san!nyahaha I love Kaiya too! And wow! U got the exact percentage of the revenge factor in that last chapter! U are soo cool! Hahahahah**

**Malo: Malo's here again! YEheeeyY!! Heheheh and yea!!! DAMN TOKIYA AND HES MEANNESS INDEED!! Haha…I put some tofuu moments here and I don't think it is really heartbreaking…I think its actually a lil bit mushy…god, I got to change the rating of this fic!nyahahaha**

**Mia Fitzpatrick****: MISS MIA!!!! Thank you so much for the compliment!!nyahahahahaha u just added my inspiration to write! Hahaha hope u like this chapter…hmmm yup there are tofuu moments…and I hope u like it…its not heartbreaking…love ya ms. Mia!!**

**cLoTiHeArT****: Hey im sorry I cant get raiha yet…it will ruin the plot but I hope u like this chapter…tofuu moments!!! So can we just get raiha later?**

**Aoi-chan07****: You sure love Kaiya eh? Nyahahaha we all do!**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER PEEPZ! And again, hope u will be kind to read and review afterwards. I posted Kaiya's picture below this chapter so if u wanna see it…then follow the instructions I left there. **

CHAPTER SIX

It had already been a week since Fuuko started her job as Mr. Takashi Mikagami's private nurse. Everything had been alright so far, and she didn't regret taking the job. It had been the easiest job she had eversince she stepped inside the medical field.

She also liked the fact that Tokiya always go to work as early as possible in order not to encounter her, and comes home late in the evening, giving her enough time to leave.

Mr. Mikagami hadn't been on a complicated condition since she took over him, making her wonder for his reason of needing assistance from a nurse. He looked pretty tough and healthy to her, and all she got to do was deliver him food, take him everywhere he want and monitor his vital signs everyday. She had more time to rest and play with Kaiya than attend the old man's need. He doesn't move a lot anyway, he usually stayed at one place or watched her play with his granddaughter.

When Kaiya's having a lecture with her private tutor, that's the time Fuuko goes to the senior Mikagami and stay with him.

Kaiya was almost about to finish her afternoon tutorials with her teacher Ms. Kobayashi. Fuuko and Mr. Mikagami were contentedly watching the little girl from the curtilage's entrance.

"Fuuko.." Mr. Mikagami called her name and she lowered her ear to hear his orders.

"Yes, Mikagami-sama?" she asked him gently, patiently waiting for his reply.

She was gripping his wheelchair while they silently watched Kaiya and her tutor having their private class. Kaiya seemed to be a very enthusiastic student, she will no doubt be as intelligent as what her father was. And she had to admit, Tokiya had raised her properly. She just hoped Kaiya wouldn't turn out as what her dad had become. Totally selfish and insensitive.

"What do you think about Kaiya?" the old man replied.

Fuuko stared at the topaz-haired girl and answered smiling. "I think she is such an adorable child, and pretty smart as well."

Mr. Mikagami smiled and asked her another question. "How about her _father_?"

Fuuko brought herself back to a standing position and close her eyes to answer. "I seldom see your son here in the house Mikagami-sama, so I don't think I can answer your question right. I don't really know your son…_that much_," she lied. She knew every bit of him in that two years they shared. Though what she remembered most were their last departure and how he managed to break her heart.

She gulped as she slowly remembered that winter night again.

"_Aren't you fighting your love for me?" she looked up at him, still hopeful. _

_Tokiya just stood there, not looking at her. And not answering her question. She lost all the hope she kept that night. He didn't fight for her. He had smashed down all their memories in a single night. He was a coward who didn't fight for his love, for their love. _

It was a very unforgettable moment for her. Everything she had earned from their relationship and all the dreams they had wished together shattered just in one night. It was the most painful event in her life and there was no way she could get the scar he left on her.

She was cut out from her thoughts when Mr. Mikagami stated something. "I knew about you and Tokiya, Fuuko. What you have shared and what you have been through. I held myself responsible for all of that so please don't blame it on my son, Tokiya. He had also suffered the same pain you had eight years ago, and everybody here had witnessed that. Because of my selfishness and desperation, I had brought two lovers apa---," he was cut out by Fuuko's solid voice.

"Please Mr. Mikagami, I would appreciate it if we close this subject forever. As much as possible, I wouldn't want to talk about your son and my past. It has taken me eight years to bury all the heartbreaks your son had caused. I hope you understand," she lowered her head and felt her nose stiffened. She doesn't want to shed another tear for him. He doesn't deserve it all. She was supposed to be the one making him cry, not him doing the reverse.

"Fuuko, I just want to apologize abo—" he was cut off by her for the second time.

"Let me get you a tea," she said curtly and rushed her way towards the kitchen, leaving the older man behind.

Tears were again trying to occupy on her eyes, and she shoved them all away immediately. She hurried towards the kitchen and she prepared the tea with shaky hands. She had tried calming herself down, taking deep breaths every second.

"You can do it, Fuuko. Take a deep breath…ok, ok, good. There is no way that fucking Tokiya's gonna make you cry again. Never again ….," she told herself and filled her lungs with another amount of oxygen. She exhaled loudly and brought the cup of tea on her hands. She was about to take off when she heard someone's scream. She widened her eyes as she recognized who it was.

"Kaiya!"

She hurried herself towards Mifuyu's curtilage where Kaiya was having her tutorials. She was met by the sobbing Kaiya hugging her grandfather who was laid on the ground. His wheelchair was tumbled beside him. Kaiya looked at her with the saddest expression.

"Fuuko-chan! He just rolled down, we didn't do anything. He just did and---," she didn't finish her sentence as she broke herself into crying again.

Fuuko hugged the little girl who was obviously hysterical on the current situation. "Ok calm down now, Kaiya. Everything will be alright. Now, I want you to go the living room and call your Obaasan's doctor immediately," she said slowly, trying to cool the little girl down. Kaiya nodded and hastened towards the living room.

Fuuko took glance at Kaiya's tutor who was stunned in front of her. She snapped a finger at her and ordered her to help in carrying Mr. Mikagami back to his room.

--------------------------------TOFUU---------------------------------

Tokiya was running towards his dad's bedroom in a speed he was most capable of. He finally came there, slightly panting. He saw everyone around his father's bed with a sorrowful expression on their faces, making him think of something he never wished to happen. He walked slowly towards his dad's bedpost and the doctor turned to look at him.

"He's alright. No need for further worries. It was a good thing his nurse did her job very well. Your dad was already in a fair condition when I came here to check," the doctor stated.

Everyone sighed in relief. Even Tokiya did. Mrs. Mikagami and Mifuyu blew their noses for the last time after the doctor assured them that Mr. Mikagami was fine. Kaiya hugged her dad tightly, scared at what had happened. She had seen her grandfather laid to bed for a few times after he had stroke but never did actually see him had a stoke. Her soothed her back gently to try calming his daughter down. He was scared as well, he didn't want to lose his dad yet. Not today, and if possible, not at any other time.

He saw that the doctor talked to Fuuko after talking to them. She was located beside the window. He didn't see her around his dad's bed earlier that he thought she had left him after his stroke. But he knew she would never do that. She will never leave someone behind to save her own ass. She was always there when you need her, even at the times were hope was very scarce.

He stared at her shadow behind the curtain while she was talking with the doctor. She just saved his father's life. He owed something to her, and he knew that the least thing he can do was to say thank you. He looked at Kaiya who fell asleep within his arms and took her to her room.

Everyone left Mr. Mikagami's room for him to have his rest and for everybody to have their sleep as well. It was Fuuko's time to weep silently beside the old man's bed. She felt responsible at what happen to him. She thought that it was too selfish of her to leave the old man like that, unforgiven. She positioned herself beside Mr. Mikagami's right arm and dug her head on his cushions.

She heard three consecutive knocks on the door and she looked up to see Tokiya bringing a tray on his hands. He placed the tray on his father's bedside table and shoved a cup towards her from the opposite direction.

Fuuko shook her head slowly, attempting to decline his offer.

He moved towards her side and stubbornly pushed the coffee at her. "If you wish to cry your heart out the whole night, then you need this," he said coldly but not too cold this time. He promised to himself not to push her away tonight, though he knew he owe her forever.

Fuuko looked up and stared at him helplessly. He had to fight to urge to comfort her and wipe her tears out from her emerald eyes. Just like what he did eight years ago, he just stood there and be as hard as an ice block. He was relieved when the woman took the cup gingerly from him. She took a sip and eyed his father for a long time.

He doesn't know why she's crying like that, but he didn't want to ask her either. All he did was gaze at her and admire the woman that she had become. Even in a helpless state, she remained incredibly attractive to him. She had matured to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon.

His eyes were fixed on her silky purple hair, which was loosely tied up behind her back. She was probably exhausted from all that she did today that she even forgot to undo her hair, he thought grimly.

He felt the sudden urge to touch it and the next thing he knew, he was on his knee, kneeling behind her and retying her hair back to a neat ponytail.

Fuuko turned towards his direction and met face-to-face with him. She looked shock andaghast. Their faces were surely in a close proximity since Fuuko can feel his breath against her face. She started to breath faster until it turned to harsh and short ones. The intensity of his stare was sending tremors in every part of her and her emerald orbs turned to a darker shade of green in fear.

Tokiya's face moved closer towards hers and she lost the capacity to breath. He stared at her with intense lust and desire, making her want to scream. Her lips were trembling uncontrollably as well as her shoulders. Tokiya steadied her by holding her shoulders firmly and Fuuko winced at the contact.

He continued approaching her and he closed his eyes slowly. His lips descended on hers for a mild kiss. It lasted for half a minute only and he stood up leaving Fuuko who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"The maid had arranged the guestroom for you in case you feel like sleeping already," he said shortly and walked out from the room.

----------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------------

Fuuko went upstairs to Mr. MIkagami's bedroom to deliver his breakfast. She brought his food and medicine on a tray and she tried knocking the door with her foot. Mr. Mikagami called out for her to enter the bedroom. And she saw Mrs. MIkagami opening the door for her.

She bowed politely at the old woman and walked towards the senior Mikagami's bedside. She placed the tray on the bedside table and extended a napkin towards the old man. Mr. Mikagami smiled at her and took the napkin, laying it over his lap. His wife seated across Fuuko and stared at her discreetly.

Fuuko took a spoonful of soup and raised it towards Mr. Mikagami's mouth. The room was filled with silence, only the chirping sound of the birds outside was all they heard. Mr. Mikagami opened his mouth and took in the soup Fuuko provided. Then he stared at her with meek eyes, which Fuuko had been trying to ignore since she stepped inside the room. She still felt guilty for the event yesterday and she can't dare look at him straight on the eyes.

"Are you still mad at me, Fuuko?" the old man asked in a coarse voice, like he was forcing himself to talk.

Fuuko put back the spoon she was about to give her patient. She took a deep breath and stared at the soup pensively. "No," she answered.

Mr. Mikagami was not convinced and looked at his wife for support. Mrs. Mikagami looked at Fuuko and said "We are very sorry, Fuuko. We knew what we have done was unforgivable and we cannot blame you if you have no plans of granting us forgiveness. All we want from you is to give us a chance to make up from all the things we did," Mrs. Mikagami pleaded at her with teary eyes.

Fuuko faced sideways and saw the old woman weep silently across her. She felt another tinge of guilt for making the old woman cry. "No, no, no, Mrs. Mikagami. Please, do not shed a tear for me. I honestly don't hate the two of you and I never did. I was even surprise that you have been blaming yourselves about what happened eight years ago. I have never kept hatred for the both of you so there's no need to apologize," she assured them by smiling warmly. It was true. She never hated them and it never occurred to her to blame Tokiya's parents for everything that happened.

If there was someone to blame, it's only Tokiya and no one else. It was him who didn't fight for their love, it was him who acted cold towards her after she came back, and it was him who made her cry for the second time. She didn't know why he was being too hard on her, or why he didn't seem to feel guilty after what he had done. She got no idea why he remained insensitive after eight years and it were his parents who carried the burden of guilt and regret.

"Are you sure? Then why were you acting so far away from us? Like you don't want to be with us anymore, Fuuko?" Mr. Mikagami asked again.

Have she overacted it? She shook her head wildly. "No, you're wrong Mikagami-sama. I felt responsible about what happened to you yesterday that I cannot dare staying at your presence anymore. I didn't know you had made another conclusion from what I was behaving. I am so sorry I made you worry like that," she retorted gently, lowering her head to express contrite and apology.

She felt a hand moving repeatedly on her head and looked up to see Mr. Mikagami smiling warmly at her. "I am happy to know that you have forgiven us, Fuuko," the old man felt relief after eight years of suffering. He was now comfortable sitting on his bed and his wife kissed him on the cheeks before clasping her hands around Fuuko's. She looked at her with eyes full of gratitude and Fuuko can't help but to smile at them heartily.

"How about our son Tokiya, have you forgiven him, dear?" Mrs. Mikagami asked cautiously. She saw Fuuko frowned and felt upset. But she waved the topic off before things get awkward again. She understood the young lady completely and she knew that there was no way she could make her forget about everything that easily.

"Oh, forget about what I asked. Would you want to join with the others for breakfast today, Fuuko?" she asked her again in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Mikagami. But I still have to assist Mikagami-sama with his breakfast," Fuuko declined courteously.

"Oh come on, child. I am not paralyzed. I can eat by myself. You go downstairs and join the others," Mr. Mikagami snapped.

"Don't worry dear. Let me be the one to take care of my husband for today and join the others. We know how exhausted you were yesterday," the old woman said.

Fuuko hesitated but she stood up in a few minutes and sighed in defeat. "Arigatou gozaimasu," she bowed at the couple. She walked towards the door and was about to open it when she heard Mr. Mikagami called out for her. She twisted her face immediately and saw him handed her a brown enveloped. She carefully took it, confused at what might be inside. Fuuko opened the enveloped and gasped at the two old people.

"It seems like you have forgotten about our contract, Fuuko," Mr. Mikagami chuckled. "That's your payment for the week and don't think I over-calculated it," he said as he saw Fuuko trying to protest about the amount. "I really added an extra fee for your performance yesterday and another extra payment for your overtime as well," the older man explained. "And one more thing, you can have your day off," he added.

Fuuko felt silent for a moment and stared at Mrs Mikagami, then to her husband. She bit her lower lip to restrain herself from crying. She bowed happily and left the room at once. She hurried herself downstairs to meet Kaiya and Mifuyu on the dining room.

She reached on the dining table and she shouted merrily. I have a day off!!!!"

She didn't hear any responses so she looked down and was met by Tokiya's cold glare.

_Why on earth is he in here?!?! _Fuuko thought grimly. She looked shock to see him and she was left on the dining room's entrance, embarrassment flooded within her. "To-Tokiya?" she choked out.

Tokiya gazed at her, amused. Though his amusement was quickly changed to irritation after seeing Fuuko across him, staring at him as though he had just been resurrected from death.

"You look Monkey-er than ever staring at me like that," he snorted and continued reading the newspaper.

"Shut up, ice block. Why the hell are you here at breakfast? Where's Kaiya and your sister?" she questioned him with her brows furrowed.

"You are in my territory, monkey, so restrain yourself from saying nasty things. They were surprised by a call from Mifuyu's husband saying they just came back from London so they went early in the airport to fetch him and their son. And never ask me again why I am here, this is our house so I am free to choose when I want to be or wouldn't want to be here," he answered her with his nose still stuck on the paper he was holding.

Fuuko stared at him proudly and pulled a chair for herself. She cannot have him say like that to her and not answer him with the same sarcasm. "I don't work for you ice block so don't even think you can boss at me around just because this is your house. I only follow orders from the one paying me," she answered him sardonically.

Tokiya glared at her. "Then just keep your mouth shut and pretend to be invisible in my presence, got it? How hard is it for you to understand such a midget request?" Tokiya growled at her.

"Oh were you requesting? Have you forgotten your english, pal? Aren't we supposed to say 'please' or 'may' when we request something?" Fuuko retorted, looking fully satisfied at his reaction.

Tokiya rolled his eyes and brought the newspaper back to cover his face. "Whatever," Fuuko heard him murmured.

There were a couple of minutes of silence. Tokiya haven't even moved from his chair as he continued reading the early news. While Fuuko, at the same time, was occupied by the thoughts of killing Tokiya in one second.

_Damn you, Tokiya. I really hate you. I hate you so much I can eat you alive right now. You're lucky I haven't set my plans to work yet. _Fuuko thought angrily, biting her lips every minute. _Oh what a minute, what are my plans again? Oh right, get him madly in love with me to the extent that he follows around kissing my toes and then break his heart in an instance. _Fuuko eyed Tokiya (covered by the newspaper) and smirked wickedly. _If I managed to make him fell for me before, then I can do it again. Just like how he managed to make me cry again for the second time. _She smiled derisively. _Kinda childish but very effective, I just have to think of a way to attract the fridge boy again. And I have to do it now…_

She leaned her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together, staring at Tokiya seductively. "Mi-chan?" she called him.

Tokiya stopped his eyes from reading and felt a little weird about the change of address that Fuuko gave him. "What is it, monkey?" he answered cautiously, sensing the change of mood she had. He didn't bother bringing his newspaper down and pretended reading.

"I was wondering… since I have a day-off, would you want to go out with me?"

Tokiya choked his coffee out. He lowered his newspaper and stared at Fuuko with one brow curved abruptly. "Are you drunk, monkey? Or just plainly stupid?" he asked with the biggest amount of sarcasm he can give.

Fuuko winced but concealed it immediately with a sweet façade, acting as though she didn't hear it. "I just thought maybe we should settle this up. I mean, come on, eight years have passed already. We should stop being childish and forget about everything now, don't you think?" she said.

Tokiya was obviously not buying it. Fuuko snorted silently after seeing him staring at her blankly. _Argh! He probably thinks I'm out of my mind. _

"Have you been drowned too much with my kiss, Fuuko?" he answered frankly, bringing the newspaper back on his face. He received a pause from the other side and he simpered victoriously. He was about to get back to his reading when he felt something hard hitting on his head. He grimaced and turned to face the woman in front of him, putting his newspaper back down.

Fuuko was already on the table when he looked up. She was in a crawled position with the spoon from his coffee on her hand. The first he met were two bulging "things" pushed towards each other inside a cloth and winced in surprise when another hard material hit his forehead.

"Stop staring at those, ice block, or you'll get your head pushed to your chest,"

He raised his head and saw Fuuko eyeing him like he was the year's most-nominated pervert. He glared at her. "Get yourself out of the table, monkey!" he almost shouted at her, his cheeks were starting to burn from what she said.

Fuuko just raised an eyebrow on him but didn't move out from the table, she even forced herself towards him pretending to be oblivious at Tokiya's discomfort.

"Do you really think I was affected by the kiss, huh, fridge boy?" he felt her warm breath as her face got closer to his'. "Why don't we try it again to prove your wrong?"

Fuuko didn't wait for his reply and covered his mouth with hers. She was determined to show him that she had completely gotten over him and that there was no way she can get affected by a kiss from him, whether how long or short it would be. She pushed her lips further more and wrung her arms around his neck, directing his head for a better angle.

Tokiya was more than shock at what she did. He wasn't ready and he was starting to lose the reserved volume of oxygen inside his lungs. He knows that in no more than a minute, he will be suffocated to death if Fuuko wouldn't stop. He moved his hands to her face and cupped his cheeks with his palms. He pushed her enough to take in some oxygen, maintaining the close proximity between them.

Fuuko pulled a little and glared at him. She was panting to breath and saw that Tokiya did the same. His palms were still on her face and she felt his neck hardened. They stayed like that for more seconds before Tokiya returned her kiss with a more passionate one. She felt herself shaken and she tried struggling.

Tokiya didn't stop. She was the one who started it and she cannot blame him if he reacted like this. He moved her face to gain much better accent of her lips. The woman was wiggling wildly and he winced when she pulled his hair. He had to bring his one arm towards her waist to pull her to him and minimize the movement she was making.

Fuuko felt herself weaken when her body was pushed towards his. Her shoulders shuddered uncontrollably and she felt Tokiya's hand tracing her spine, trying to relax her. It was surprisingly working and her trembling and protest were decreasing as she gave in to the kiss.

Tokiya moved slowly upward and Fuuko found herself following obediently, without breaking the kiss. It was when Tokiya completely stood up that Fuuko remembered something. _Raiha!_

Her eyes widened and she pushed Tokiya away, guilt overflowing within her. She gasped and covered her swollen lips with her hands. _What have I done?! _She thought almost hysterical. She had gotten herself carried away by her own actions, leading to totally embarrassing herself and worse, she had committed a sin to his fiancé without him knowing.

She instantly moved down from the table and run towards the guestroom, where she stayed last night.

Tokiya was left standing there with his eyes following her. He brought his fingers to his swollen lips which were getting numb from the previous encounter. _What the hell did I just do?_

-----------------------------TOFUU---------------------------------

Fuuko jumped on her bed and hugged the pillow tightly. She didn't feel like crying for what happen but her conscience was starting to consume her since she left the kitchen. She was thinking too much of getting revenge and totally forgot about her soon-to-be-husband. And that kissed with Tokiya was totally out of her plan. She was just totally pissed off at what he said that she returned it back with a very childish action. And to think she even told Tokiya to stop being childish and forget about everything.

_Oh, Raiha, I am so sorry for what I have done. I promised you I wont do that again, just please let me avenge myself and we will be happily married after that. _She buried her face on the pillow and started to murmur words of sorry for her boyfriend. He knew he wouldn't hear or that he would even know about what happen. But she still felt guilty for what she did. She loved Raiha so much and kissing another man was the biggest sin she ever did to him.

But she got no plans of not pursuing her plans of revenge. She would still continue. She just had to make sure that Raiha wouldn't know and that she wouldn't get Tokiya kiss her again. It was all a mistake and she will easily forget about it. It was such an embarrassment to her that she was the one who got carried away from the kiss. Where was her pride and honor now?

And that proud Tokiya's probably laughing his ass out at her reaction. She frowned as she imagine Tokiya's face laughing devilishly behind her back. Her face itched with complete anger. She got up and clenched her fist forcefully. _I am so gonna kill you Tokiya Mikagami. Its payback time. _

She heard a knock on her door and she opened it immediately. She saw Kaiya smiling at her brightly.

"Hey Fuuko-chan! Wanna come fishing with us?"

Fuuko wanted to use her day-off to spend time with her family but she thought again for a second. "Is your father coming along?" she inquired.

"Hai! Aunt Mifuyu's family just came from London and they wanted to go fishing immediately. They're already there in the lake. I just dropped by here to ask you and daddy to come along." Kaiya explained cheerfully.

"Where's your dad?" Fuuko asked.

"He's dressing up and getting his fishing gear ready. Are you coming?" the child looked at her with very hopeful eyes. "Please?"

Fuuko smiled warmly. "Of course, but I need to go to our house to change my clothes. Could you wait for me here? I'll be very quick."

"Oh no, don't bother. Dad and I will just drop you there. Dad also told me that you got nothing to wear so I told him we'll go with you to your house and then to the lake directly after you're done dressing," Kaiya told her and grinned widely.

"Haha. You are one smart kid," she shuffled the little girl's hair heartily. "Let me get my bag first," she quickly took her bag from the bedside table and went downstairs with Kaiya, a smile evident on her face.

_This will be the real start of my plan. _

**A/N: Whew! At last, I'm done with this chapter. This is kinda shorter than the other chapter but hope you like it. **

**By the way, these are what I promised shenhui-neechan…PICTURES OF KAIYA!!! But I also want to share these to you all. I know you guys have very good imagination and I think you have portrayed Kaiya as cute as possible inside you mind. But since Kaiya is one of the main characters here in my fic…I would want all my readers to have the same picture of Kaiya in their imaginations. I love you all so much and I dedicate this drawing to you!**

**Here are the links of the little girl's pictures. Copy-paste the link in ur address bar and get the spaces to view Kaiya Mikagami!**

h tt p://s1 07.ph oto b ucke t. co m /al bu ms/m 29 5/witc hs 4/fan iel /? ac tion vi ew (equal sign)&c urr ent (equal sign)11 625 3 0 87 8.p b w

h tt p:// s1 07.ph oto buc ket .c om / a lbu ms /m29 5/ w itc hs 4/ fan iel /? act io n vie w(equal sign)&c urr e nt (equal sign)11 6 2 5 30 6 3 9.pb w

**Thank you so much and please do review! Your reviews are keeping me working!:D CLiCK GO!**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting wet

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**This chapter's dedicated to these wonderful people below! I love you all so so much!**

**abubi-chan****: Hey abubi-chan!!! Thanks for the review…hehe and no no, I got no plans of making Fuuko a bitchy seductive crap, that doesn't suit her character. And that wasn't in the plot as well. I will make myself forget about for this chapter and maybe for the next one but believe me. You will love it once the man comes!! And yes, I am pinay and our class just started last Monday thought there weren't any teachers. Sorry for the late update btw!**

**yanagi-chyan****: hey yan-chan thanks for the encouragement. Mi-chan sure is an idiot but he would be a little bit nicer in this chappy. Hope u like this one!**

**cLoTiHeArT****: heya!! Hehe I hope u love this chappy. Mi-chan's not really that cold in this one. This is a Tofuu Moment!**

**Aoi-chan07****: Yup Kaiya is kawaii. I felt sorry for not having her as tokiya and fuuko's daughter. Anyway, thanks for the review and im sorry for the minor errors. Its because I was really trying my best to finish that chappy immediately… I don't know if this one got errors too but please do correct me. **

**Malo: WoW! Malo that was a really looooooooooooooong review. Haha but I love it! hmmm I also feel bad that she wasn't tokiya and fuuko's daughter because that drawing was really cute. I had put all my effort to make Kaiya so adorable in that art. Hehe anyway, sorry for the grammar errors. I have to tell you that the s-v agreement is really my weak point. Gomen gomen gomen! And im not mad, im glad u corrected me and besides, were friends! Hope u like this chappy…**

**Shen-chan: Nyahahahaha! U silly girl! Ok can u console raiha for a while? Coz raiha would be out of the picture in this chappy and maybe to the next one as well…nyahahaha thanks neechan! Hope u also review in this one!**

**Friend-chan: Im happy u love the story. And yes the name Kaiya was indeed weird. But I assure you that I didn't name her that becoz of Kai. I just found that name in the internet and it means forgiveness. The meaning was what matters for me. **

Anyway, this is the next chapter and I hope u will like this! Exclusively TOFUU MOMENTS!!!! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter, hope ull do the same on this one!

CHAPTER 7

Fuuko reached home and opened their gate. She turned to look at Kaiya and Tokiya who were inside their van.

"Is this your house Fuuko-chan?" Kaiya asked her while scanning the outside of her house.

"Well, yes. Were not as rich as you are so its kinda smaller," Fuuko answered her humbly.

Kaiya shook her head. "Naaaa, I like it! Its green!!!" she beamed.

Fuuko chuckled while unlocking their main door. It was obvious that nobody's home. Her mom was probably at work and Ganko's probably in school. Its school day anyway, so she guessed they'll be at home at lunch or before dinner.

"I didn't know you like green, Kaiya. I thought you love blue because you always wear it," Fuuko replied and slowly opened the door.

"I like blue but I love green better. Its dad who loves blue, he bought me a whole set of blue clothes, that's why you always see me wear one," Kaiya said and looked at her dad who seemed to not care about their conversation.

Tokiya had been silent all throughout their journey to Fuuko's house. His eyes were fixed on the road while he was driving and he didn't even take glimpse on Fuuko or his daughter.

"Haha. Me too, I love green and lavender," Fuuko finally opened the door and turned at the little girl again. "Would you like to come in Kaiya?" she invited her. She glanced at Tokiya and thought of inviting him too but she knew he would decline so she ceased the idea.

"Sure! Dad, lets get inside Fuuko-chan's house. Come on," Kaiya pulled her dad's arm and forced him to tag along.

"You can go with her. I'll just stay here…to uhhh..watch the things we brought," Tokiya said, trying the best alibi to decline.

Kaiya stopped bugging and stared at him. She made a sad face and thrust her lower lip forward, showing the cutest pout Tokiya had ever seen. Tokiya rolled his eyes when he saw his little girl started pulling out tears from her eyes. He smiled at her and sighed in defeat. His daughter always got her way of getting what she wants. He had been a victim of that cute face eversince its first existence.

"Alright, Kaiya. Let's go," he said and opened the other door for his baby.

Kaiya hugged him from behind the frontseat and hopped out of the car immediately. She run towards Fuuko and Tokiya followed shortly behind them.

He stepped inside Fuuko's house and saw Fuuko going upstairs to change her clothes. He invited himself on the couch beside Kaiya and waited patiently.

Kaiya was looking around the whole house with her blue eyes. She looked to her side and saw lavenders and lilac placed in a beautiful Chinese porcelain. She noticed a framed picture below and took it gingerly from the stand. She stared at it for awhile, recognizing the familiar faces on the picture. She saw her uncle Recca in the middle carrying fireworks on his hands. He was a bit thinner and shorter and with a longer hair. On his side was his wife Yanagi on a pink kimono and a sparkler on her hand. It was probably held in Japan's festival, Kaiya thought. She saw another girl beside her aunt Yanagi who was wearing a lavender kimono with green bamboo leaves as designs. Her hair was short and she wore a white headband (placed on her forehead instead on the head) with a black point on the center. She was a bit younger and has a strong look on her face but Kaiya knew who she was. It was unmistakably her Fuuko-chan. On the other side of the picture were Ganko and Koganei and behind all of them was her uncle Domon.

She smiled as she stared at the younger Fuuko once more. _She looked so cool! _Kaiya thought and shifted her eyes on the man beside Fuuko. She stared at him in awe and she giggled.

Tokiya noticed his daughter's little movements and looked beside him. It seems like she was looking at something but he cannot see it since she was not facing him. He was surprised when Kaiya twisted her face to look at him. She was giggling uncontrollably and he quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

Instead of being answered, he received a merry laugh from his daughter. "What is it?"

"Here!" his daughter beamed and shoved the picture in front of his face. "Daddy, you look like a girl back then!" she exclaimed and laughed again, her feet were starting to wiggle in full exhilaration.

Tokiya gazed at the picture intently. He remembered this moment. They took the picture on the carnival while Recca was preparing to start the firework show he and his father provided. He and Fuuko were still _together _during this time. He stared at her face pensively.

Kaiya was still laughing at him. "Hey dad, you and Fuuko-chan were close friends weren't you?"

Tokiya moved his face towards her daughter. "How could you say so?" he asked her gently.

"Because, look," Kaiya pointed him and Fuuko in the picture, particularly on Fuuko's arms encircled around her dad's elbow. ", you two seem to be very happy together," she added.

Tokiya pulled the picture from his daughter's hand and placed it back on the table beside their couch. "You know that you are not supposed to be taking anything from another else's house, Kaiya," he shook a finger in front of her.

"But I didn't steal it, I just take a look,"

"Its still not good, Kaiya," he narrowed his eyes on her.

Kaiya pouted. She turned to look at the picture again. She smiled and beamed at her father. "You still look like a girl!" she teased.

Fuuko was all dressed up and went downstairs. She had her purple hair tied on her nape and wore a big hat with a lavender lace surrounding it. Fuuko had a lavender blouse on paired with shorts (the sexy Fuuko shorts) and sneakers.

Tokiya heard footsteps coming down the stairs and twisted his head to meet Fuuko. Her hair was bouncing behind her while she hastened herself downstairs. He stared at her from head to foot and his jaw dropped after seeing her wearing the 'mini' shorts she used to wear when they were younger. He gulped and pushed his jaw up immediately, making sure she didn't notice.

"Fuuko-chan you look kawaii!" Kaiya exclaimed and ran towards Fuuko.

Fuuko laughed and reached for Kaiya's hand. Tokiya stood up and waited for the two females to go out from the house first.

They went inside the van and Tokiya started the engine. Fuuko was in the front seat beside him while Kaiya was on the back playing with her huge teddy bear which she always bring when they go to a picnic or fishing.

It was the start of Fuuko's plan. She wanted to bring the Fuuko she used to be. It was the Fuuko whom Tokiya had fallen for. And the 'mini' shorts would be the perfect start. If she can get back to what she used to be, then it would be a lot easier to gain Tokiya's affection once more.

Tokiya was silent again and his eyes were focused on the road. He didn't even take a glance at the woman beside him. She was also as silent as he was. All they can hear was Kaiya's voice talking and giggling at her stuff toy.

"So where exactly is this lake we are going to?" Fuuko broke the silence.

"We are going to Lake Shijo. It's not that far from here, we'll be there in forty-five minutes if traffic would not come our way," Tokiya answered without looking at her.

"Oh I see," Fuuko turned to look at the front as well. She sighed and rested her head on her seat. She crossed her legs and raised her hands to serve as a pillow under her neck.

"Mi-chan?" she said. _Alright, next procedure, the "Mi-chan" address. _

"What is it?"

"How have you been?" she asked, both of them were not facing each other.

"Still the same"

"I see. For me, you have changed a lot," Fuuko retorted silently.

There were a few minutes silence before Tokiya replied something.

"How about you?"

"Good. Pretty fine actually," she answered and looked at him. "You look much better than the last time I saw you," she complimented cheerfully.

Tokiya lowered his head, like he was trying to find the next words to say on the pedals. Then he looked up on the road again and without looking at her, he said "As well do you."

He hated to admit it, but it's true. He would have said it on the first time he saw her but he forced himself not to.

They reached the lake fifty minutes from Fuuko's house because there was a little traffic build up. They entered the huge gate which concealed the lake from the eyes of the city. It's not really located in the city though, more on the boundary of the city and the countryside.

Tokiya tugged his phone from his pocket and dialed some number. He called his sister to tell them that they have arrived. After a few minutes, the giant door opened and a tall dark and handsome man greeted them. Tokiya bowed politely at him from the inside of his car and slowly drove towards the lake.

Fuuko gasped in amazement. It was a really big curtilage and the lake was located in the center of it. The lake itself was already wide but to Fuuko's calculations, it will just be one-fourths of the entire vicinity.

Tokiya parked his car near Mifuyu and her family's picnic table. The three of them unloaded the car and Kaiya ran towards her cousin Shijo. Fuuko was stunned on her spot as she scanned the place they're in. It was beautiful and very enchanting. If she didn't know better, she would think that it was one of those places she saw in fantasy movies where the fairies and the magical creatures are found. She stared at it in awe until Tokiya snapped his fingers on her.

"Are you going to drool there all day?" he asked impatiently.

Fuuko shook her head thoughtlessly and stared at the lake once more. Tokiya looked annoyed and poke his index finger on her forehead. "Suit yourself, monkey. I guess I understand why you are acting like that. You probably think this is your hometown," Tokiya smirked and went to greet his sister.

Fuuko was snapped out from her thoughts after Tokiya's retort. She madly followed behind him and pulled his hair forcefully. "Shut up, fridge boy," she hissed and went straight to the table without looking back at him.

Tokiya winced. Of all the things she can pull, she chose his precious hair which he had been taken care of in his lifetime.

The temperature was starting to increase when it was almost lunch time so Fuuko left her fishing pole near the lake. She went to the picnic table to help Mifuyu prepare their food. Kaiya and her cousin were running all around the place. And Tokiya and Mifuyu's husband, Katsuo, were still holding their fishing gear trying to compete on catching the biggest fish.

"Im happy you came along, dear," Mifuyu said as she arranged the plates on the table. "I thought you wouldn't come since Toki-chan's here,"

"Oh. Haha! Of course I will come. Why do you think of that?" she answered her immediately.

Mifuyu stared at her and smiled. "I was thinking that you will feel uncomfortable having my little brother around," she was placing the glasses now.

"Oh no, not at all. Everything's fine now and I have gotten over it a long time ago," she waved it off, guessing that Mifuyu also knew about Tokiya and her.

"That's good to know. I just hope my brother had also gotten over it," the older woman took a glance at Tokiya and then turned to look at Fuuko. "He's been hiding it but I know he's still on the process of forgetting everything,"

Fuuko grimaced and lowered her head. "He doesn't look like that to me," she murmured and placed iced tea on their glasses.

After finishing the preparations, Mifuyu called the others to settle down on their respective chairs. Her family was seated on the other side of the rectangular table while Fuuko, Tokiya and Kaiya were sitting across them.

Kaiya and Shijo were devouring their food like there will never be left for the next day. And the adults keep laughing at them. They don't want to spoil them but one day wouldn't hurt. And besides, they seemed to miss each other a lot and there was no harm if they forgot their manners once in awhile.

Fuuko was silently eating her meal when Mifuyu suddenly asked her.

"So Fuuko, till when are you going to stay here?"

"I have until the first week of January. I asked our headnurse to have me extend my leave so I can spend New Year here as well," she answered and drank her iced tea.

"Oh I see. Oh dear, I forgot. Fuuko this is my husband Katsuo Shimizu," Mifuyu gestured her hand towards her husband. "Honey, this is Fuuko Kirisawa, Tokiya's errr…friend and dad's private nurse," then she had her hand gestured at Fuuko.

Katsuo reached a hand towards Fuuko and Fuuko shook it gingerly. He was a fine looking man on his early 40's. His hair was dark grey and a few white strands were visibly seen. But over-all he was matured and neat, compassion and content were fixed in his eyes.

Fuuko liked him instantly. She thought the man deserved Mifuyu as well as Mifuyu deserved him. And their son Shijo was also a nice looking lad with light brown hair and plump red cheeks and lips. His eyes were as cute as amethyst orbs and his fair skin glowed magnificently against the sun's rays.

Shijo Shimizu. What a cute name for a cute little boy. Fuuko smiled warmly at the eating lad before turning her sights to his mother. "So you named your son after the lake?"

Mifuyu smiled. "No, actually, we named the lake after him. We bought this place a month after Shijo was born and my husband and I cannot think of a name for the lake, so we chose Shijo once more," she replied and took a bite of her lettuce.

Fuuko nodded in understanding. _No wonder I didn't see anyone except us in this place. Its exclusively for the Mikagamis. I never thought they keep a really big fortune. That's why the iceblock seem to be very proud of himself. _She thought annoyingly and took a glimpse at Tokiya who was currently eating his lunch silently.

Fuuko looked away and finished her lunch immediately. She placed her plate on the plastic container and went back to her fishpole with a glass of iced tea on her hand. But she politely left them before she went to go fishing again.

She was thankful that she brought her big hat for that day. The sun was shining on its fullest but she didn't want to join Tokiya and the others on the picnic table. It was dim on that place since there was a big tree giving them shade from the sun's heat. She got a worm from the little metal pail and placed it on the hook at the end of the nylon thread. She stood up and threw the hook at the lake, waiting patiently for some fat fish to be caught. She stayed standing for awhile.

A few minutes past and there was still no fish caught. She arched an eyebrow and waited for five more minutes. None. She narrowed her eyes on the end of the thread visible above water and waited for another minute. Tick tock tick tock…her eyelids were starting to fall down. She shook her head to wake herself up and forcefully gripped on the fishpole.

_Oh fishy. Come on fishy fishy fishy. Darn, are they sure there are fishes in here?_ She thought impatiently. She glimpsed at the pail left by Tokiya and Mifuyu's husband, and she miffed when she saw that the pails were full of fishes, indicated by the fish tails wiggling above it.

She stared at the fishpole angrily. _Why cant I catch even just one?!_

"I don't think you're fishing monkey. You look like a statue from afar," Tokiya voiced in, sounding irritable.

He went closer behind Fuuko and positioned her arms enclosed to his'. "I bet you don't even know how to throw bait," he whispered.

Fuuko gulped after sensing his toned torso touched against her back. He had his arms surround hers and guided her hands in holding the pole. She trembled at the sudden gesture. She knew he was so close, she can even feel his breath against her cheek and its sending tremors down her spine.

Tokiya's chin was placed above her shoulder and Fuuko gulped once more. It had been eight years since they have been this close and the sudden closeness seemed to be so new to her. It was like an idiosyncratic reaction though they had been like that a lot of times in the past. But she was determined to attract him again, and not him attracting her. So she rested her back against his chest and forced herself to relax within his embrace. _Ok, Pls-help-me-with-this mode, Set!_

Tokiya steadied her and placed her hands on the right part of the pole. He was a little surprised that she seemed to cooperate quickly. He was expecting some struggling and words of protest from her but he received none. He secured her hands with his, making sure that she had her grip on the right position.

"Ok. Get ready to throw the hook," he instructed her, whispering.

Mifuyu and her husband were taking a rest under the giant tree. They watched as Tokiya taught Fuuko how to use the fishing gear.

"If I don't know better, I would think Tokiya got some romantic feelings towards that pretty girl," Katsuo commented and held his wife steadily on his side.

"You really don't know better, honey. Fuuko was Tokiya's ex-girlfriend. But they broke up when Tokiya was set in that arranged marriage with Neon," Mifuyu answered back.

"I see. It must have been hard for the both of them,"

"It was," Mifuyu whispered. "But its good that one of them had gotten over it," she sighed.

"Really? What do you mean?" Katsuo turned to look at her.

"Fuuko is engaged. But I would love to see them together again. They make such a good couple,"

"True," he answered her and they spent their rest time watching the two together.

Fuuko was having a good fishing time after Tokiya's lecture. Tokiya was still behind her but the pressure of his touch wasn't affecting her no more. She was holding the fishpole while waiting for a fish to be caught. Tokiya kept whispering instructions and she followed it obediently.

Suddenly, Fuuko saw that the thread at the far end was starting to move. Slowly and little by little, until it fastened and she felt the tension of the movement on the pole.

"I think I caught something!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Grip the pole tightly!" Tokiya directed her, his hands holding hers. Fuuko followed him and steadied her arms.

"I can feel it! This is a big one, isn't it?" Fuuko uttered aloud.

Tokiya smiled at her, amused. "I guess so," he answered. "Ok, pull it immediately upward once I said go,"

Fuuko nodded with determination. She gripped on the pole tightly and focused her eyes on the thread.

"One…" Fuuko gulped. "Two…" Tokiya held her hands tightly. "Three…"

"GO!" both of them pulled but a sudden force from behind Tokiya caught himself off balance. Fuuko felt Tokiya's weight directed towards the lake and she gasped when the both of them fell on the water.

Tokiya managed to hold her on the waist before they both stumbled on the cold lake water.

Kaiya and Shijo sweatdropped. They saw Mifuyu and Katsuo ran towards them and they both smiled sheepishly at the couple.

"What happened?" Katsuo asked in panic.

The two children looked at each other and smiled sheepishly again. "We were just playing and we accidentally bumped them," Shijo explained with full guilt. Kaiya bit her lips, worriedly.

All of them looked at Fuuko and Tokiya who just emerged from the water, entirely soaking wet. Mifuyu and her husband helped them get up and both were panting for breath afterwards.

The kids handed them their handkerchiefs. And both stared at them apologetically. "Sorry," they chorused.

Tokiya and Fuuko took the handkerchief and wiped their wet faces on it. They looked at each other and began laughing. The others stared at them in amusement but joined them laughing in a few seconds.

They spent the whole afternoon competing on whose to get the biggest fish. Even Mifuyu joined them. The one who lose will be the one to cook the fishes for all. Unfortunately, it was Katsuo who lost and his wife won.

Fuuko helped him toast the fishes they caught. Mifuyu and Tokiya prepared the table for them. Fuuko stared at the enormously large fish that Katsuo's wife caught. She couldn't believe it herself, even imagining that Mifuyu could get a fish as big as that didn't come up on her mind.

"The Mikagamis are always good at fishing, its like their inherited ability," Katsuo talked to Fuuko while staring at his wife.

Fuuko was standing beside him and watched him fan the coal to produce more heat. "Yea, I noticed that too," and she stared at Tokiya who happened to get a big fish next to his sister's.

"I married Mifuyu because she beat me in a fishing competition,"

"What?" Fuuko quickly glanced at the older man.

"We were classmates in college and I know you wouldn't believe this but we used to fight back then. Mifuyu always beat me academically but I always outstood her when it comes to extracurricular activities like the sports and stuff," he told her silently, making sure that the others wouldn't hear.

Fuuko listened intently.

"We kept competing with each other. But the funny thing about it was, she got a crush on me," Mr. Katsuo smirked. Fuuko sweatdropped.

"She did. I always thought she was a really good and beautiful woman but I was a womanizer when I was in college and I date all girls who dropped themselves on front of me. We fought about it even though she wasn't my girlfriend, she kept telling me not to date many girls at one time. I was kinda annoyed at her for interfering into my personal business so I told her I will obey her once she beat me up in a fishing competition. I chose fishing since we both don't know anything about it, well, I didn't know about it and I thought she didn't know too. She won the fight and I stopped dating girls after that. We both fell in love and in the night after our wedding she told me that fishing was Mikagami's specialty. And that she was sorry for tricking me, but of course I have loved her so much so I forgave her immediately. But come to think of it, its still funny isn't it?"

"Yes but I think it is so cute," Fuuko retorted. "I think you were really destined to be with each other," Fuuko complimented.

"Haha. Yea, I guess so too. So how about you? Mifuyu told me you're engaged?"

Fuuko nodded. "He's a doctor from the hospital I was working. He's a handsome man and a very romantic one too," Fuuko said and flipped the fish to toast the other side.

"But surely he's not as handsome as Tokiya, is he?"

Fuuko was surprised at the old man's retort and gazed at Tokiya who was busily putting the glasses beside the plates. He had his hair untied and it hung freely over his shoulders. He only had a towel (hanging on his shoulders) to conceal his muscular torso since she was using the extra long sleeves he brought. He had white pants on that covered him from below his navel then down. She didn't bring any extra clothes for herself since she wasn't expecting that she would soak herself on the lake.

She sighed. "No, he is not," she truthfully answered. She cannot hide the obvious fact. Tokiya was the most good-looking man she have ever seen, not that she really pay attention to a lot of guys. But even if she didn't, a lot of girls have said the same.

"Tokiya sure is a handsome lad. If I was a woman, he will be my first choice," Katsuo said and he laughed.

Fuuko looked at him and began giggling herself. They heard Mifuyu calling them and they placed the fishes on a plate. Both were bringing the fishes on the table.

It was a tiring but an exciting day as well. They went home after the clock stroke seven and all were tired and exhausted. Kaiya and Shijo were already asleep before they arrived at the Mikagami's mansion and both had their hair ruffled wildly.

They reached the mansion and the two men carried their children inside. Fuuko and Mifuyu followed shortly, the maids took the things they brought earlier and the driver parked Tokiya's van in their parking lot.

Mrs. Mikagami went downstairs to meet them and all of them changed their clothes after having chitchat with the old woman.

Mifuyu offered a pair of her clothes to Fuuko so she can change Tokiya's clothes. She gladly took it and immediately went to the rest room to change. She wore a knee-length white skirt paired with white blouse. Her sneakers were soaking wet too so she was also offered Mifuyu's white doll shoes. She thanked her after getting out from the rest room and Mifuyu hugged her warmly.

"Would you want to stay here for the night, Fuuko-chan?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mifuyu-san but I guess I should go home tonight. I wasn't at home last night and I'm sure my family missed me already," she declined courteously.

"Oh, I understand, dear. Will you have Tokiya accompany you there?" she asked, more on requesting.

Fuuko nodded. "Sure"

Tokiya and Fuuko were already in the car on the way to Fuuko's house. They didn't talk but they were contented by the silence of the evening. Tokiya pulled over when they were in front of the green gate and he turned to look at her.

Fuuko looked at him as well. She smiled and stared at his eyes, it was glowing against the light from the lamppost. "Thank you for the wonderful day," she said and immediately gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She saw him blush a bit but he looked away to hide it.

"Just go away, Kirisawa," he said.

Fuuko smiled wider. She knew he was blushing and she chuckled a bit. "Goodnight, Mi-chan" she said before unloading his car.

Tokiya watched as Fuuko walked inside their house. A smile resided on his face. _Goodnight Fuuko. _

**A/N: Finally, I have finished the next chapter. I hope you like this one. I put my full effort to write this you know! Coz my eyes were blurred for the past few days since I lost my contacts!!! Grrr!! I would really appreciate getting some reviews! I LOvE you All!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Another big Thanks to these people who reviewed the last chappy. I love you guys!**

**Mia Fitzpatrick****: Your wish will be granted. Hehe, happy u loved the last chapter ms.mia! Please R&R! I love reading ur reviews!**

**obsessed dreamer****: haha! Actually, Kaiya is a combination of tokiya, neon (Kaiya's mom in the fic) and fuuko. She got neon's orange hair, fuuko's innocence and tokiya's over-all profile. Here's the next chapter! Hope u like it!**

**abubi-chan****: Well, heres what u have been waiting for! Please read and review! Mwah!**

**Anon: Haha! Im happy to see you back! Thanks for reading the last chapters. And the fact that tokiya and fuuko are in denial really gives spark in the story. Hehe, but happy tofuu moments will end in this chapter. Read to find out why! Surely, ull like it!**

**Aoi-chan07****: Haha! I guess you're right. And oh yea, I want to say sorry coz I wasn't able to post the links in this chapter as what I have promised. Ive been really busy with our next play and its driving me nuts…im so sad I don't have time to draw. Sorry again, ill try posting it in the next chappy! Hope to see ur review again!**

**yanagi-chyan****: Aw…yan-chan…I explained it in the last last chappy! Its becoz she wanted revenge more than anything… -sniff sniff- I thought u read chapter 5…--runs to the corner and cry--**

**Shenhui****: Haha! I love romance comedy and love-hate relationships too. That's why I love tofuu! And thank you so much for consoling raiha, but sorry for stealing him last night without permission. I just need him back in my story.**

**Malo: Oh naaaa…don't worry. I was surprised with that long review but I didn't say I don't like it. I love reading ur reviews malo and thank you so much for the continuous reading. **

RAIHA'S BACK PEOPLE!!! Here's chapter 8! Have a nice day and enjoy reading! And please don't forget to review…I need more confident boosters!

CHAPTER 8

More than a month had passed and Fuuko only had a week to stay in the Mikagami mansion before her contract ends.

"Why are you here today fridge boy?," Fuuko greeted Tokiya with a questioning look in the dining room while he's having his late breakfast.

"You have been asking me that question everytime I take my breakfast here. Haven't you noticed that I've been doing it for a month now?" Tokiya retorted curtly and dug his fork on his ham.

"It is because you haven't answered me directly until now," Fuuko remarked with equal sarcasm. She went to the sink and began pouring water on her hands. She shook her hands and dried it with the washcloth hung on the fridge's door.

Tokiya was still eating silently when Fuuko took her pancake and sat across him.

"Where's Kaiya?" she asked casually.

"Outside with her tutor," he answered.

"This pancake is good," she said.

"It was supposed to be mine but you took it without permission," he glared at her and took a sip of his coffee.

"I know. But too much calories is not good for you," she beamed and gulped the pancake on her mouth.

"As if it's also good for you," he murmured and stood up, bringing his plate on the sink.

Fuuko just grinned at him and continued eating her meal. "Don't you have work today?" she asked innocently.

"I took a week off," he replied, washing his plate and cup.

"I wonder why…" Fuuko answered slyly. She eyed him intently from the behind, with eyes merrily twinkling.

She obviously knew why Tokiya took a week vacation and why he had been at home every meal time. A month was enough to have her plans executed smoothly and without hindrance. All went perfectly well with her plans and she was fortunate that Tokiya didn't seem to notice a single mischief of what she had been doing. And at that moment, she finally gave herself a mental handshake.

Tokiya placed his plate and cup on their proper places and turned to look at Fuuko. "The sea monkey called early in the morning and asked me to go to their house to pay a visit. Yanagi gave birth to their fourth baby last night. I'll take you and Kaiya with me," he demanded.

"What a great way to invite a woman," she grinned like a bobcat and went beside Tokiya to place her plate on the sink. "I saw three missed calls in my phone earlier before I came here to work. I guess Recca wanted me to come too so no need for the invitation, iceman," she pinched the tip of his nose teasingly.

He turned his nose away, acting irritated. "You can touch every part of me except for my nose and my hair. They're my assets," he glared at her.

Fuuko giggled. "Did you self-proclaimed that? Who the heck told you they're your assets?" she said and pulled a strand of his hair and shoved it on his face.

Tokiya arched an eyebrow and snaked his arm behind her waist, pulling her closer. "I remember it was a girl with purple hair a long time ago. She was so crazy about me," he smirked and attempted to draw his face close to hers.

Fuuko pulled her tongue out at him and pushed his face away from her with her palm. She poked his eyes with the other hand's finger and ran blithely away from him.

Tokiya winced at the poke and searched for Fuuko. She was standing near the dining room's entrance with her hands on her hips and her tongue stuck out from her mouth. "Come and get me?" she teased.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes before saying, "Pray that I will never catch you Fuuko," he warned before leaping off towards her.

They ran all around the house like teenagers sharing their puppy love together on the first blossom of spring. Fuuko ran towards the small space lawn in front of the mansion and leaned her palms on a cherry blossom tree, slightly panting.

"Giving up, monkey?" Tokiya smirked behind her.

Fuuko panted for three more breaths before swiftly turned her face towards Tokiya's grinning one and scowled. "Shut up, fridge boy!" She looked back to the tree and panted again.

Fuuko was about to face the man behind her when she noticed a shadow towering over her, blocking the sunlight from Fuuko's spot. She turned around, anticipating the person closely behind her.

He looked at her with extreme degree of admiration within his eyes, mixed with desire, passion and lust. He rested his forearm on the tree just above Fuuko's head and moved his face closer to hers.

"You are so beautiful," his voice was coarse and almost whispering.

Fuuko had to suck on her breath just to stay steady, though she could feel her knees starting to fail her. She leaned her spine on the trunk for support and started thinking of a way to escape from Tokiya's tentacles. And _charm._ _That fucking damn charm._

Tokiya angled his nose closer to hers until he got a satisfying view. She had become more breath-taking than he had expected that it was hard for him to keep breathing. He inclined closer to hers, accepting the fact that he had completely been drowned to her natural remarkable beauty.

"Fuuko…" he huskily whispered, voice so deep that desire was so evident on it.

Fuuko gulped and stared at his eyes which were a darker shade of blue now. "Tokiya…" she whispered back, softly and trembling.

Tokiya's vision landed on her pink full lips and began imagining touching his lips to hers again. His free arm glided slowly behind her waist and pulled her nearer to him. He touched his nose to her dainty cute one and brushed his lips to hers, trying to slowly tease her.

Fuuko was alarmed. _Oh, shit. _She wanted to pull him away but her arms don't seem to cooperate. It was like Tokiya had managed to absorb all her energy just in a few minutes and she felt her bones starting to weaken. "Tokiya.." she whispered again, her voice was starting to get unrefined due to the lacking of enough oxygen to support a proper volume. She whispered with a hint of fear and hesitation to make Tokiya aware of what she was implying. If she even have something to imply.

"I still love you so much, Fuuko," Tokiya admitted, nibbling her lower lip open.

Fuuko's eyes widened at the sudden revelation and weakly pulled Tokiya's chest away from her. Tokiya took a pause and gazed intently at her. There was a minute of silence before Tokiya asked her another question.

"Do you still love me?"

Gasping at the question would be overreaction so Fuuko just bit her lip to zip her mouth close. Her eyeballs unconsciously averted sideways as though the best answer would be found on the freshly cut grass below.

Tokiya held her hand and tried squeezing it to get her back to reality. She looked up to meet his face. His hopeful stare was starting to pinch her heart little by little and she can feel her conscience starting to envelop her avenging mind with complete guilt. She lowered her head, trying to collect all of her rational sides to join together and form the most appropriate thing to do. _This is totally out of the plan…_

Tokiya was patiently holding her hand to wait for her answer. He knew it would be hard for her to decide. He completely understood her current situation but this would be his last chance. He had a great confidence that Fuuko still loved him. It was evident on the way she was acting towards him within those days they shared together while Fuuko was working for his father.

He wasn't arrogant enough not to admit to himself that he still loved her after all those years. He would just feel stupid trying to fool himself. He had established his own dreams with her on his side and he was determined to follow that dream with his Fuuko forever beside him. This would be his last chance. If he wouldn't take the action then he would live miserably after Fuuko's wedding with Raiha.

He was not going to give her up immediately even if they were engaged. He hated her once because of the way she acted when they met again but he was ready to swallow his pride and arrogance for her. This is for his own sake, to keep himself living. Eight years without Fuuko was like living without life and he had enough of that. Selfish, he knew. But it was his only way to resume a life out of hell.

Fuuko took a deep breath as though getting ready for a public speech. She looked back at the silver-head bishounen and replied " Tokiya, I wanted to tell you tha—"

"Daddy, you have a call!" Kaiya ran towards them and they instantly parted. Fuuko's cheeks burnt furiously that even frying eggs there would be possible.

Kaiya grinned at her mischievously and to her dad who was busily talking with Recca on the phone.

"Yes, were coming sea monkey…maybe around 11am or at noon…yea yea, were taking lunch there. Ok, go call that gorilla if you want him to come…yes, Fuuko's coming too, we'll be there together and we'll bring Kaiya with us. Yes, yes! Ok? Can I hang up now?" Tokiya scowled and flipped his phone close immediately, not waiting for Recca's reply.

"What did he say?" Fuuko asked.

"He keep babbling about his new-born child and keep repeating that we should really come there," Tokiya responded curtly.

"Were going to Uncle Recca's house?" Kaiya asked excitedly.

Tokiya nodded at his daughter. Kaiya grinned more. "Yeheey! I'll get to see Aki-kun and Mitsu-kun again!" she jumped towards her father and embraced him tightly on his neck.

"Who are they?" Fuuko asked.

"Recca's sea monkey sons," Tokiya curtly replied and put his daughter back slowly on the ground.

Fuuko rolled her eyes on him and began speaking at Kaiya. "So, lets change your clothes now Kaiya?" she bent down to have a face-to-face with the little girl.

Kaiya nodded enthusiastically. "Hai!"

Tokiya glued his eyes on his daughter and to the woman she was with who were approaching the mansion and headed upstairs. He felt contented seeing them together, as though they were really genetically connected.

He stared at the blue cotton clouds above him, recalling their encounter earlier. And how he finally confessed his love for her. _His eternal love_. It was a sin to love her. But he cannot blame himself for doing so. Though his conscience occasionally hit him, he doesn't seem to mind. All that matters was that she was there, and that he loved her.

The rest would be something he'll think about later.

He went inside after feeling the sun's rays starting to strike painfully on his porcelain skin.

TOFUU

They arrived at Recca's house ten minutes before noon and Fuuko knew that a lot of other visitors came first before them, indicated by the sound of merry laughing and glasses tossed together.

Tokiya parked his car beside a silver Honda civic and the other females followed him shortly. He got the key and hold Kaiya's hand, the other was held by Fuuko. The three of them marched towards the house's oak door and Fuuko was about to knock it when an excited Ganko opened it before she did, revealing herself on a white sundress paired with a pale pink ribbon on the head.

"Fuuko-neechan!" she hugged her sister swiftly on her chest and pulled away after a couple of seconds, noticing Fuuko's company.

Ganko gasped slightly after seeing Tokiya with this daughter behind. "Oh, Tokiya-kun!" she exclaimed.

Tokiya practically nodded and Kaiya beamed at the blond teen. "Hello!" Kaiya greeted her, though she didn't know who Ganko really was. Her father never brought her to his friend's reunion, not that he really liked attending. But she knew that Ganko was one of her dad's old friends along with her uncle recca, uncle domon and the others. And she remembered her in the picture she saw in Fuuko's house. The ones she was familiar were only the Hanabishis since Yanagi and Recca used to visit their house a long time ago.

"Hi! You are Kaiya, right? I never thought you would be super duper cute! Fuuko-neechan's been talking about you everytime she gets home. I'm happy I finally meet you!" Ganko bent closer to Kaiya, touching the little girl's chin gently.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Ganko-neechan!" the topaz-head girl grinned widely at Ganko.

Ganko giggled and ruffled Kaiya's hair adoringly. She turned to Tokiya and bowed politely. "I'm glad to see you again, Tokiya-niisan."

Tokiya smiled at her, acknowledging the respect she threw on him. "Its nice to see you too, Ganko. You have grown faster than I had expected."

Ganko grinned. "Have you been taking care of oneechan a lot?" she teased.

Tokiya raised both of his eyebrows at the question. "Monkeys can take care of themselves very well, and I've got no plans of having a pet monkey for myself, especially not as wild as your sister," he responded sardonically.

Fuuko frowned and glared immediately at the man behind her. She pulled the end of Tokiya's ponytailed hair and stormed inside Recca's house. "You talk too much iceblock!"

Kaiya and Ganko giggled at what the adults were doing. They acted more like preschoolers having their L.Q. rather than the matured rational citizens they really were. And to think they were already in their early thirty's.

Ganko continued giggling while she gently dragged Kaiya inside. The celebration was held upstairs so the girls hurried themselves towards the others.

Everyone was already there. Domon and his girlfriend were both seated on the couch on one side of the spacious room. The big guy was munching a bowl of chips laid on the glassed-table while his girlfriend rested her head silently on Domon's chest, with a cone of vanilla ice cream on her hand. They seemed to be watching something on the television so Ganko didn't bother introducing Kaiya to them.

Kaiya saw a tall spiky haired young man approaching them and knew exactly who it was. He didn't seem to change much anyway, he still got that confident smirk Kaiya saw in the picture.

"I just saw your sister and Tokiya-niisan approaching Recca and Yanagi-chan in their room," he started. "I almost chocked my ice cream out. You know, seeing them together as though nothing had happened," he said and laughed.

"What?" Kaiya asked in confusion.

"Opps," Koganei paled. He just slipped up and Ganko was eyeing him warily. "Oh, nothing little girl. Haha!" he scratched his head and laughed nervously.

Kaiya looked up at him in a naively innocent manner. And Ganko tried waving the topic off by asking Kaiya immediately.

"Kaiya, do you know him?"

The little girl shook her head slowly, waiting for a proper introduction. It was Kauro Koganei, she knew his name. But she hadn't met him personally, she only knew him in pictures and everytime his dad mention his friends. And that's like once in a year, so she knew she wasn't lying when she shook her head.

"Ok then. Kaiya, this is Koganei. He's one of your daddy's friends," Ganko introduced.

"Oh ok…" Kaiya stared innocently at the young lad. That introduction didn't seem to help in knowing Koganei more.

"You're Tokiya-niisan's daughter Kaiya, right?" Kaiya nodded.

"It's nice meeting you little girl," Koganei pinched Kaiya's cheeks. "You have your dad's eyes, so cute!" he squealed like a highschool girl, making Kaiya sweatdrop.

"Kaiya, would you want to see Yanagi-neechan's new boy?" Ganko asked her.

"Sure! Are Aki-kun and Mitsu-kun there too?"

"They're inside their mommy's room. Your dad's there too. Let's go get inside!" Ganko pulled her little hand once more. Kaiya let herself get dragged by the bigger girl after waving at Koganei.

Ganko knocked on the door and was invited inside by Kagerou-san.

Kaiya looked directly at the king-sized bed at the center of the room where everyone crowded. She looked for her dad and Fuuko and was glad to see them immediately. She walked slowly towards the bed and everyone stared at her in awe.

She held her dad's fingers and hid half of herself behind his legs, scared at the sudden attention she captured.

"Kaiya, you have become prettier than the last time we saw you," Yanagi, who was still weak from the labor last night, sighed in admiration. Beside her was her newly born son, Toshi, who was currently asleep.

Kaiya blushed at the compliment and whispered 'Thanks' softly. "Can I see him?" Yanagi nodded and she leaned her small arms above the cushion, attempting to bring herself above the bed to take a better look at the infant. She tried jumping helplessly to have her knees land on the cushion but she failed miserably. _Why do adult beds have to be out of reach?_ She thought and glared at the bed. She tried getting above it for the second time and pouted when she tumbled down on the floor once more. The older people around her started laughing when she kicked the bed cushion madly.

Fuuko giggled at her cute attempts and elbowed Tokiya to help his daughter. Tokiya chuckled and held Kaiya's waist to pull her up on the bed.

"Kaiya, you have become a pig," a little guy across the bed commented after Kaiya was brought up and took a peek at the little Hanabishi.

She looked up and saw flame red eyes staring back at him, a smug plastered on his handsome face. It was unmistakably Mitsu Hanabishi, Recca's oldest son. She glared at him as though trying to kill him with her looks. She straightened her spine while kneeling on the bed and placed both her hands on her hips. "Well, at least I don't look as ugly as you are. You filthy little baboon!" she scowled back.

"Now, now, that's not a really good thing to say, Kaiya," Fuuko bent down to cover Kaiya's mouth.

Kaiya looked back at Fuuko, unregretful of what she had said. "He started it!" she pointed at Mitsu, trying to speak up beneath Fuuko's palm.

The eight year old boy smirked at her victoriously and said "That's what you get for trying to argue with your oniisan."

"Oniisan, my ass!" Kaiya immediately exclaimed, with Fuuko's palm still covered on her little mouth. All adults looked at her bewildered. And Tokiya looked totally freaked out at his daughter's feedback. "Oopsy." Kaiya sheepishly smiled at them before running behind Tokiya's posterior knee.

Tokiya gave her a we-should-talk-later-about-this look and Kaiya nodded nervously as though understanding her dad's silent demand.

"Daddy's girl huh? Yea, go to your dad—" Mitsu tried to add another insult when his mother silenced him with a quick pat on the head. (A/N: But not painful, alright? Yanagi's always gentle). The raven-haired lad scratched his head slowly and smiled nervously at his mother.

Kaiya grinned and stuck her tongue out on him. "Mommy's boy!" she muttered and giggled. Tokiya glanced behind him but didn't do anything to stop his daughter. That stinking kid deserved it anyway, for being such a stupid little idiot like his father.

Fuuko silenced Kaiya by placing her index finger on her mouth and blew a 'shhh' sound for her. Kaiya covered her mouth with her little fist but didn't stop tittering.

"Looks like our kids inherited our innate fondness for each other, Mikagami," Recca voiced in, making everybody laugh. Tokiya smirked, knowing fully what Recca was saying.

Another small kid with huge eyeglasses divulged out from behind Recca and greeted Kaiya politely. "Hi, Kaiya," he smiled genuinely and raised his small hand to Kaiya as though trying to catch her attention.

Kaiya's big eyes grew wider after seeing her one and only favorite Akio, Recca's second son. She went out from behind Tokiya's pants and immediately jumped towards the bed, passed Yanagi and went across Fuuko and Tokiya in a mere second, crushing the boy's lithe form in a bear hug. "Aki-kun! I missed you sooo much!"

Fuuko and Tokiya looked at each other and sweatdropped. _How on earth did she just manage to climb up the bed without losing a drop of sweat?_ When they knew that she was struggling to do that earlier.

Kaiya pulled away from the little brunette, waiting patiently for him to fix his glasses which were almost broken from Kaiya's insistent embrace.

"I missed you too, Kaiya," Akio smiled warmly. "Dad made me a new room where I can put all my books there, its like a mini library. Want to check it out?" he invited.

Kaiya gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "Sure!"

Akio's cute smile turned to a merry chortle and he moved his face to look at his brother beside him. "Want to go with us, Mitsu?"

"No, thanks. I got more interesting things to do than to stick my nose at that stupid bunch of boring papers," the older boy replied nonchalantly. Then he glowered at Kaiya who seemed to enjoy sticking her tongue out on him.

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone to play with, especially someone as cute as ME ," Kaiya proudly raised her chin up and placed her palm on her chest victoriously.

Mitsu stared at her angrily and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone with a big bang on the door. Kaiya and Akio followed briefly after him, laughing their hearts out of Mitsu's reaction.

"Kids. They seemed to mature faster today," Fuuko commented after a few minutes of amusement.

The others nodded in exchange agreement before locking their eyes back at the new angel sleeping peacefully within Yanagi's arm.

"Recca, I thought you have four kids. Where's the other one?" Fuuko asked.

"Dad's taking care of him. He's still one year old. He's probably in the backyard with dad," Recca replied casually. "Would you guys want to eat lunch now? I prepared a new set of meal for all of us," Recca beamed.

Fuuko clasped her hands together and smiled excitedly back at Recca. "Yummy!"

Tokiya gazed at Fuuko in complete bewilderment and turned to look at Recca, sensing the big grin waiting patiently for him to acknowledge.

"Are you trying to kill everyone by stuffing your cooking in our mouth, sea monkey?" he baffled at the grinning Recca, making a great effort not to lose his composure in front of everyone.

Fuuko tittered and pulled Tokiya's elbow with her two arms. "I assure you Mi-chan, it's gonna be a satisfying meal," she said impishly.

Tokiya looked at her, still unconvinced but she trusted her taste in food and the fact that all of them were still alive gave him a guarantee.

TOFUU

It was a satisfying meal indeed. But of course Mi-chan didn't admit it to Recca or the sea monkey will grow another liter of water inside his head, making it bigger than what it was.

Domon introduced Tokiya his girlfriend and even asked him to come to their wedding on the twenty-fourth of December. He also asked for Kaiya to be one of the flower girls. Tokiya agreed after a full thirty minutes of Domon's persistence and after he mentioned that Fuuko would be the maid-of-honor. Tokiya would be one of the groomsmen and Recca's the best man.

The guests decided to stay for dinner so Recca gratified them with another satisfying evening meal. Yanagi also joined them, leaving her son to Kagerou-san. They gathered up on the spacious living room downstairs and started munching some popcorn and tossing big mugs of beer.

Recca and Yanagi silently seated on the middle couch a few feet away from the television screen with Koganei and Ganko beside them. Domon and his girlfriend, who already drowsed off after a bottle of beer, were silently placed on the couch below a giant framed painting. Fuuko and Tokiya settled across them, mutely eating the chips laid on the table.

They were watching a romantic movie with shared silence, undeniably tired of the whole day event.

A sudden knock was heard from outside the main door and Fuuko turned her head towards Koganei and Ganko who were nearer to the door, finding out that the two teens practically slept on their couch.

She looked at Recca, who also stared at her, silently asking him to open the door. But he pointed on Yanagi who rested her head on his chest, her hair covered her face but Fuuko knew that she was also knocked out.

So she was left with no choice but be the one to open the door. "I'll go open it," she whispered at Tokiya before getting up.

The knocking continued for more seconds before Fuuko opened it cautiously. She sneaked her head outside, taking a peek of the person in front of the house.

She was greeted by Mrs. Kirisawa outside and she opened the door widely to have a full view of her mom. "Mom!" she greeted her a little bit surprised.

The other occupants of the room turned towards the door and saw Fuuko's mom outside. Yanagi stirred up and weakly flung her eyelids open to see Fuuko standing in front of the door with her mom on the doorstep. "Is that your mom, Fuuko? Why don't you let her come?" she said tiredly, moaning a little while getting up on a seated position.

Fuuko nodded and hastily gestured her mom to enter the house.

"Anou, Fuuko dear. There was a man looking for you so I brought him here," her mom said gingerly, still on her spot.

"Where is he?" Fuuko moved her face behind her mom, searching for the person she mentioned.

Mrs. Kirisawa looked behind her and shouted slowly. "Come here, young man."

Fuuko stared at the tall form emerging from the darkness outside. It looks so familiar. The shadow of the long hair swaying gracefully with the cold December wind was enough for her to anticipate who it was. The man stood in front of her, revealing himself with a signature smile on his face.

Fuuko gasped at the figure laid after her.

"I would be happier to see you crying happily than to see you look at me like that," the man said and quickly kissed her on the lips, which lasted for only three seconds. Just enough to snap her out from the initial shock she received.

Fuuko eyed the man intently as though doing reality check through his eyes. She widened her eyes excitedly after confirming no mistakes and threw her arms around the tall man.

Yanagi, who was about to drowse off again, stared at Fuuko with shock reaction. Recca and the others did the same.

"Raiha!" Fuuko cried out.

A/N: Anou…hehe sorry for the delay. Class had officially started meaning I only got nighttime to continue writing but I'm trying very hard to finish this fic before our exams start.

Hope you like this chapter and I guess you can already anticipate what will happen next. Tokiya's jealousy and Fuuko's confusion up next!

Akio- Meaning '_bright boy or intelligent'_

Mitsu- means '_Light or honey/nectar'_ (I actually got this from one of Yan-chan's fic. Hope she didn't mind)


	9. Chapter 9: Raiha's visit

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Thanks for all who reviewed Chapter 8. I Love You all! MWAAAA!**

**Ms. Mia: Eheheheh…sorry I left it there. You know my style, I love cliffy chappies!:D **

**Yan-chan: I know, but I'm not leaving Raiha alone here you know. He's coming with me!haha!**

**Shen-neechan: I knew someone would ask me that. Yup, the confession was part of the plot. Can you remember the first chapter? When Fuuko thought everything was going perfect? I had that on Tokiya's part too. He didn't see Raiha butting in earlier than he expected right? HAHA! Take that Mi-chan!:D**

**Malo: Hey! Hehehehe Yup..it's his fault so he should suffer!Bwahahahahah**

**Clotiheart: 0.o You seem happy Raiha's back. I'm starting to think you love Raiha more than anyone..hehe**

**Aoi-chan: Akio and Mitsu? Who do you want?I'll give him to you!:D**

**Friend-chan: Hey sweetie..here's the next chappy. Hope you like it!**

**Obssessed-chan: This is where the fun begins and get complicated!:D**

**Scorchingblue: He's cute indeed. I love Tokiya!bwahahahaha but he's gonna suffer for now. **

**Anon: Ehehehe…I just searched the internet for Japanese names. And it happened that Akio means intelligent. I hope you didn't mind that it sounds the same with Akiyo..hehe**

**Khryz: I don't want to reply to you. You're an idiot! (For those who don't know him, so sorry for the foul address. He deserves it anyway. This is my stinking boyfriend! Grr!!!)**

**Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it.. sorry I gave short replies. I'm already late for school so I'm typing as fast as I could!**

CHAPTER 9

"Raiha!" Fuuko cried out.

Raiha was standing on the doorstep with a warm smile on his face. Fuuko seemed to miss him that much since she was squeezing her body against his like there was no tomorrow and he had to put his arm on the door side to maintain their balance.

"Whoah. Easy now, koishi," he hugged her back and chuckled in amusement.

Fuuko pulled away with half-teary eyes. Raiha can't help but adore her beauty even with her sorrowful expression. "Being here in Japan seems to suit you a lot. You are prettier than the last time I saw you,"

Fuuko blushed and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "You are more beautiful, koishi," she whispered and slightly pulled her boyfriend's indigo locks.

"Haha. I would not prefer being described as such. And hey, take good care of that. I spent a hard time maintaining its vibrancy you know," he whispered back, sensing Fuuko's fingers entwining with his hair.

Fuuko wanted to reply something but they heard a cough not too far from them. She saw Recca smiled at her impatiently and the others were staring at her, waiting for an acknowledgement.

Fuuko laughed and faced everyone while gripping on Raiha's elbow with her hands. "Gomen," she started with a nervous chuckle. "This is Raiha Shinoda, my fiancé," she introduced briefly.

Raiha bowed politely at them and Yanagi gasped. Domon and Recca dropped their jaws and Tokiya silently snorted. Koganei, Ganko and Miyuki ( A/N: Domon's girlfriend, remember?) were silently snoring, oblivious of the sudden surprise placed in front of them.

"Oh dear," Yanagi stood up and went nearer to the couple. Recca immediately followed her, assisting her weak body in moving. "Please, come in," she weakly but respectfully bowed.

Fuuko smiled and tagged her mother and Raiha to the couch were Yanagi and Recca were seated earlier. The Hanabishi couple settled themselves on the other couch, were Tokiya sat, his arms crossed. Ganko woke up at the sudden weight landed on their couch and saw Fuuko tapping her shoulders slowly. "Ganko, why don't you try taking a nap upstairs? It's better there," Fuuko suggested and helped her little sister to stand up.

Ganko dabbed the drooling Koganei's head and the young lad weakly opened his feeble eyelids. Ganko whispered something but he didn't mind and just let his shirt get dragged upstairs.

Raiha sat between Fuuko and her mother and smiled softly at the others before his eyes landed on a pair of sharp blue ones. "Mikagami Tokiya," he said with a slight bow.

"Shinoda Raiha," he acknowledged him with a firm look on his face.

Fuuko stared at them in alarm. Recca and the others choked out.

"You knew each other, Tokiya?" he exclaimed, obviously surprised at the two men's silent revelation.

"Who wouldn't know the famous Tokiya Mikagami? My cars were all bought from their company. Great designs and technology made them the top-seller in the US," Raiha replied for him.

_Really? I didn't know about that. _Fuuko thought. But what does she know about cars and automobiles anyway, she doesn't lay interest on those.

"We met at their third launch in America. That was like 6 years ago I guess," Raiha calmly continued.

Recca nodded in understanding and nervously turned to look at the man beside his wife (Yanagi was in between him and Tokiya) to see his reaction. And he gulped.

Tokiya was obviously restraining himself. Recca noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed, each end was itching to meet together above his nose. Yanagi was incredibly silent, as though anticipating their house to be a battlefield in a few minutes.

"And we met a few years after that." Tokiya surprised the others with his curt reply.

Domon was stunned and had seemed to satisfy himself with just gasping and dropping his jaw at the two men. He pulled his sleeping girlfriend closer to him, having thoughts the same as Yanagi's.

Raiha snaked an arm around Fuuko's shoulders and plastered a warm smile for Tokiya. "Hai," he responded.

Tokiya stared at them together. He can feel his face itching in total annoyance but he kept his violent reaction constrained. He bored his eyes on the tall man beside Fuuko and then to Fuuko herself.

He was expecting her to feel nervous or be sweaty but he didn't receive those impressions from her. She had her arms wrapped possessively at Raiha and she wore a proud smirk at her face.

He frowned._ What the?_

Tokiya narrowed his eyes on Fuuko and gritted his teeth discreetly. This was totally not what he expected. She DID love him, didn't she? Or so he thought. _Dammit_, he cursed beneath his breath.

It took him a minute to calm himself down. And no one took the courage to break the silence. Recca and Yanagi didn't seem to like being acknowledged and Domon made an immediate excuse to get himself rid from the current state of affairs. He stood up and muttered about him bringing his girlfriend to Recca's guestroom upstairs. And before anyone noticed him, he already scrammed upstairs like a big fat lady seeing a tiny little mouse. Recca and Yanagi sweatdropped. Feeling helpless, they went closer to each other, praying silently that a merciful jetplane would just collide at the both of them and swoosh them off immediately out from the scene.

It seemed like they're the only ones who can feel the glass-breaking degree of tension in the room. And they felt another movement from Fuuko's couch. It was Mrs. Kirisawa.

The Hanabishi couple turned their heads immediately at the old woman, their faces hopeful. They gave her the please-don't-leave-innocents-here stare but Mrs. Kirisawa discreetly shook her head, careful not to get attention. But she did though.

"Where are you going mom?" Fuuko asked and looked above her.

"I should see Yanagi-chan's newborn son too, shouldn't i?" she smiled softly.

Yanagi quickly stood up. "Oh, of course, let me accompany you to our room Kirisawa-san," her eyes were pleading and the older Kirisawa chuckled lightly.

"Okay, Yanagi-chan," she nodded slowly and glanced at Recca who also stood up with Yanagi. "Are you coming along, Recca-kun?"

"Hai!" Recca nodded and approached the stairs with the two females. Yanagi and Recca both sighed in relief.

_Ok. I get it now, Fuuko. This is the game you're playing then?_ Tokiya thought grimly. He should have known. _So you made me a fool all this time. Very well done, Kirisawa. _He gave himself a mental smash on the head. _Alright, I see the game you're playing and…I'll play with you. _

He crossed his legs casually and looked blankly at the couple. Like he wasn't really interested but he had no choice but to talk to them since everyone else seemed to have swallowed their tongues. And went away.

He took a deep breath discreetly, making sure that the other two wouldn't see him gathering all good or 'evil' forces to help him make it out from this awkward condition. He inclined his back on the soft cushion and stared at the couple in an idle manner.

"So when are you guys planning to get married?" he asked coolly.

Raiha gave him his usual smile and stared lovingly at Fuuko. The woman stared back and pushed her blushing cheeks on his well-built shoulder, trying to conceal that heat rising from it.

"Probably next year. We haven't really decided it yet, I just really want to be assured that no other man will take her from me so I proposed earlier," the plum-head guy answered Tokiya.

"No other normal man will take interest to her so assurance is not a necessity at all," Tokiya stated clearly, smirking after seeing a nerve warning to pop out from Fuuko's forehead.

Raiha softly laughed and smiled again, making Tokiya want to strangle him more. "You and Fuuko share a very weird friendship Mikagami-san, just like what my fiancée always tell me."

"Yea, I guess so too. Anyway," Tokiya stood up and dusted his pants. "I have to go Shinoda-san, I still have a lot of paperworks to prepare for tomorrow's work," he bowed slightly, which Raiha politely acknowledged, and glanced at Fuuko. "See ya, monkey,"

"But I thought you took a week off," Fuuko asked innocently, her arms clinging possessively at Raiha's elbow.

"I changed my mind, I forgot that my business partner will be coming soon so I have to place everything in order before she comes back," he curtly replied and took off.

Tokiya grumpily thumped his feet while walking upstairs and glared at nothing in particular. His brows met in complete embarrassment and didn't even stop when Akio passed by him and greeted him respectfully. The child was understanding enough to just smile at him and shouted, "Kaiya's in my room. She's sleeping!"

Tokiya didn't bother looking back and just went to the last room upstairs. He haven't forgotten where the little guy's room was since Kaiya used to play with him in there since they were four.

Tokiya stopped at the yellow door and pushed it gently open. He was greeted by his daughter lying with her side on the floor and an opened book under her little fingers. He stared at her for awhile and smiled in a fatherly manner before lifting her up with his arms. He gently placed her cheeks on his shoulder, not really caring if she drools or not. He stayed like that, thinking about Fuuko again.

And he thought everything was beginning again, for the both of them. He had been such a fool, forgetting about her being engaged with another man. But it wasn't really that thing that made him feel embarrassed. It was the fact that HE was FOOLED by Fuuko. And to think he unconsciously complied with her plans like a desperate love-fool. She managed to manipulate his whole being from the start. How much more embarrassment can you get? Add another fact that he confessed his love for her just that morning.

He sighed and gazed at his daughter's angelic face. It was so innocent and so pure. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of refreshment and calmness everything he looked at her.

He blew her bangs gently and smiled after seeing his daughter stirred for a midget time. She pushed her soft cheek back on her father's shoulder and drowsed off.

_You are the only one I have, Kaiya. My only treasure. Please stay with me…_

-------------------------------TOFUU-------------------------------

Fuuko came early at the Mikagami residence the day after. She was greeted by Mifuyu and her son, Shijo at the frontyard playing Catch with the boy's puppy. She halted and bowed at the older lady.

Mifuyu stood up from her seated position and patted some grass away from her pink skirt. "Oh hello there, Fuuko-chan," she greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mifuyu-san. Is Mikagami-sama awake already?" Fuuko asked.

"Well yes. He was talking with Toki-chan earlier before my brother went to work," Mifuyu answered while occasionally glancing at her child chasing the puppy.

Fuuko's smile was turned into a slight gasp. "He…he went to work already?" she choked out.

"Uhuh," Mifuyu nodded. "Would you want to come in now? Dad's waiting for you in his room," she suggested with a smile.

"Uh..Hai. I'll see you later, Mifuyu-san," Fuuko bowed once more before leaping away into the mansion.

She walked upstairs and knocked at her patient's door before getting inside. The sound of her heels approaching the big bed made the old Mikagami turned his view from the outside of the window to the beautiful young lady towards him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikagami-sama," the nurse greeted him cheerfully. The old man nodded. "Would you want me to open your curtains wider, Sir?" she asked.

"Of course, Fuuko," he softly replied.

Fuuko passed by him and went near the glassed window. She took a peek outside and was happy to see that the sun shone in medium brightness before pulling the two curtains apart. She pushed the glassed doors of the window open for the warm rays and fresh air to enter.

Mr. Mikagami breathed the air before smiling at Fuuko. "Arigatou,"

Fuuko turned around and smiled. "Have you taken your breakfast, Mikagami-sama?"

"Hai. It was a surprise that my son offered to bring my breakfast here this morning,"

She quirked an eyebrow up and asked, "Why?"

"He just wanted to talk. It's been years since we last had a father-son conversation. You know my son, he always want to decide on his own and he doesn't like getting ideas from other persons. But this time, I think he was pretty occupied by that problem," the old man chucked lightly.

"He's having some dilemma?" Fuuko asked, amused.

"Worst than that,"

Fuuko received a merry laugh from her patient and practically sweatdropped. She wanted to dig more about the issue but she thought she might be obvious already.

"Oh," she smiled genuinely at Mr. Mikagami before saying, "I'll check your blood pressure now, alright Mikagami-sama?" the old man nodded and displayed his right arm for Fuuko.

Fuuko sat on the small side chair beside the bed and started her assessment. She had to fight the urge of smirking at what Tokiya's father said. About Tokiya's _dilemma. _She cant help but feel victory rising all over her at the news.

"Tokiya said your fiancé just came here in Tokyo?" Mikagami-sama inquired while Fuuko read his BP.

"Hai," she softly answered while focusing her ears on the sound of the beating.

"I see. Tokiya seems to be happy about you being engaged. He personally told me the news and I was happy to see that he had completely gotten over you as well," the old man retorted in a fatherly manner.

Fuuko took the earpieces of the stethoscope from her ears and slowly pulled her face up to meet the older Mikagami's smiling one. A slight frown painted on her entire features and she looked at him with parted lips. "Nani?"

"Yes, he was. Aren't you happy for him, Fuuko?"

"Oh, err, of course I am happy. Its actually really good to know that Mikagami-sama. I'm happy to know everything's fine now as well," she forced a smile and laughed nervously.

Mr. Mikagami nodded. "It's good to see him happy and contented once more. So how did my blood pressure go?"

"Oh, yea…hehe, well, its uhhh…one hundred twenty over sixty. You're back to normal Mikagami-sama. I'm happy for you," Fuuko answered.

"And I owe it all to my excellent nurse. Thank you, Fuuko," Mikagami-sama smiled fondly at her and reached for Fuuko's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You should thank yourself, Mikagami sama. I was just doing what I was paid for," Fuuko covered the old man's hand with hers to acknowledge him.

----------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------------

It was almost noon and Fuuko's patient requested to enter back to the mansion after two full hours of sitting idly on his wheelchair. They were on Mifuyu's curtilage and contented their eyes on different kinds of flowers and butterflies hopping from one petal to the other. Inspite of having a reputation as being wild and loud, Fuuko adored some silent time in a place as that. She found it relaxing and promotes a feeling of freshness.

"Fuuko?!" Mrs. Mikagami came in with a cup of tea on her hand.

The two shifted their sights on Mrs. Mikagami. "What is it?" they chorused.

"There's someone looking for you. He said his name was Raiha Shinoda?" she answered and gradually stirred her cup.

"Oh, where is he?!" Fuuko was surprised. _I wonder why he's here._

"I let him come inside and he's currently waiting in the living room. Do you know him?"

"Hai! He's my fiancé!" she beamed.

The Mikagami couple exchanged amused look and stared unbelievingly at Fuuko.

Mr. Mikagami coughed. "How about we all go inside and meet your fiancé, Fuuko?"

"Hai!" Fuuko answered and pushed her patient's wheelchair inside. Mrs. Mikagami walked beside them, still stirring her green tea.

Raiha was wearing white long sleeves tucked in kaki pants. He looked formal all the time. His plum hair was neatly tied up on his nape and he had a black jacket hung on his right forearm.

Fuuko and the Mikagami couple arrived in the spacious room in a few minutes. Raiha stood up and bowed polite at the couple.

"You are Fuuko's fiancé?" Mikagami-sama asked when Fuuko finally halted in front of the young man.

"Yes, Sir," Raiha answered with a smile.

"Cute smile that lad got there," Mrs. Kirisawa whispered at Fuuko's ear.

Fuuko blushed and nodded. "Oh honey, why are you here?"

Her fiancé looked at her and answered, "I heard it might snow later before evening so I thought maybe I'd drop by and deliver your jacket," he handed the black jacket to Fuuko.

"Oh, Thanks," Fuuko smiled sheepishly and took her jacket from Raiha's arm.

"That's really thoughtful of you, Shinoda-kun," Mrs. Mikagami said, making Raiha smile again. "It's almost lunch so would you join us in?" she offered.

"Yes, would you want to join us, Raiha?" Mr. Mikagami added.

Raiha looked at Fuuko, silently asking for her decision.

"Oh thank you very much, Mikagami-sama, Mikagami-san, but I guess we should just eat outside for now," Fuuko declined respectfully.

"Oh, you want to have your lunch together? I would want to know more about your fiancé, Fuuk-chan. But if you want, maybe we can schedule another time?" Mrs. Mikagami suggested.

Fuuko was about to nod but she heard footsteps approaching them from the door.

"Shinoda-san I didn't know you would be here," Tokiya greeted unemotionally.

"It's nice to see you again, Mikagami-san," Raiha greeted back.

Tokiya halted in front of them and glanced at Fuuko for a mere second before turning to look at the man almost as same height as he is. "So what's the hold up here?"

"We were inviting them to join lunch with us but I guess they have another appointment for now," Tokiya's father answered him.

"Oh no! Well, I remember Kaiya wants me to join lunch with her today so I guess Raiha and I are joining," Fuuko immediately said.

Everyone looked at her. "That's great, Fuuko dear," Mrs. Kirisawa clasped her hands together. "Alright, let's go to the dining room now. I'll be the one to bring my husband there," she gripped at the back of the wheelchair and gently pushed her husband towards the dining table.

Fuuko and the two men followed them behind. She wrung her arms around Raiha's arm and walked between him and Tokiya.

--------------------------TOFUU---------------------------

Kaiya cant help but stare at the new face at the dining table. He was handsome with fair complexion and blue eyes. He was seated beside her Fuuko-neechan. And for some reason, it bothered her seeing them together so she just ate her lunch silently without even looking at the two across her.

Mifuyu and her family went outside to eat in a fastfood and shop some new items so the mansion was left with the old Mikagami couple, Tokiya, Kaiya, Fuuko and Raiha.

Raiha was thrown with a lot of questions from the couple as though Fuuko was their daughter and he sweatdropped everytime he's asked with weird questions like "Are you still a virgin?" and the like. Fuuko didn't really bother listening since she knew Raiha was always sincere and cautious in giving answers. So she bored her eyes in looking at Tokiya whenever she got the chance.

_The jerk doesn't seem to be affected much of the situation. He had become a complete iceblock once again. _She rolled her eyes and chewed a slice of steak in her mouth.

"So Raiha-kun, after your marriage, where are you two planning to stay?" Mrs. Mikagami inquired.

"I really don't know, Mikagami-san. I want Fuuko to decide because I'm actually cool wherever she wants to live," Raiha looked at Fuuko and she immediately gathered her sights from Tokiya to her boyfriend.

"Oh yea, yea. Well, I want to live here with my family of course. But America is also a nice place to stay so I cant decide for this time," Fuuko answered.

Raiha smiled at her and placed his hand on hers.

"We don't really care where we would be as long as were together," Fuuko added, leaning her head on her fiance's shoulder. She took a glimpse at Tokiya and winced after seeing him just stared blankly at them. "Right, HONEY?" she added once more, entwining her fingers with Raiha's bigger ones.

Raiha nodded and lightly chuckled.

"Awwww, you two are so sweet together. Arent they, dear?" Mrs. Kirisawa remarked adorably and nudged her husband beside her.

Mr. Mikagami coughed but gave the couple a warm smile afterwards. "I'm happy for you two," he stated.

Fuuko grinned sheepishly and slowly went back to her eating.

----------------------------TOFUU---------------------------

Raiha left a few minutes after Tokiya did. Fuuko helped Mrs. Kirisawa with the dishes after the old woman declined their maids offer to do the job.

"I see that you will have a very good husband someday, Fuuko dear," Mrs. Mikagami stated, scrubbing a plate with the sponge and bubbles.

"Hai," Fuuko answered, getting Mrs. Mikagami's plate and washing it with clean water.

"I honestly thought you and my son, Tokiya, will get back together," Fuuko paused and gazed at the older woman with a bewildered face.

"Nani?"

Mrs. Mikagami slightly nodded and added," Me and Mifuyu tried hard to get you two together and we really thought it was working smoothly everytime we saw you two at the breakfast table every morning," she chuckled softly. "But I guess we forgot the fact that you're engaged. We were just too occupied by our matchmaking senses,"

Fuuko frowned and focused her attention at the dishes.

"Were sorry,"

"Sorry for what, Mikagami-san?"

"About what we did- about totally forgetting your engagement,"

"Oh. Its alright Mikagami-san. I barely thought you two were doing matchmaking," Fuuko assured the old woman with a smile. _My aim was really to get him close to me so there's no need for matchmakers. _She added in her mind.

After playing with Kaiya the whole afternoon and being a nurse to Mr. Mikagami at the same time, Fuuko felt exhausted after getting inside the guestroom where she usually left her nurse's bag and some personal things.

She took a deep breath before colliding her back on the soft cushions. Her hands spread apart and her legs wide open as though inviting all forces to come and make her gain her energy again.

She stared at the ceiling and started fluttering her eyelids close when she heard an intruder not too far from her.

"You look like a pig in that position," his cold voice commented.

Fuuko blinked and got up immediately. "Tokiya?!" She looked at her parted legs inside her white skirt and pushed it together in a blink of an eye.

Tokiya walked slowly towards her with his brows obviously narrowed. Fuuko gulped hard at the intense of his glare. "What?"

"Our house is a sacred place, Kirisawa. And flirting and romancing are totally banned from here," Tokiya coldly stated after he got his feet near the bed end.

Fuuko rolled her eyes as though a stubborn child being warned not to climb trees without permission. "Yea, right. Sorry about that then," she plainly answered and rested her head back on the pillow. She knew what he meant. It was their lunch with Raiha earlier. She want to say something but she was to tired to do so. "And if you may, I would want to take a nap for awhile before I go home,"

Anticipating for a door to be slammed close, she was alarmed when another weight landed on her bed. She immediately got up but was met face to face with Tokiya. His hands were positioned near her ears and both his knees were on her sides, locking her thighs together.

"Wha?! What are you doing?!" she yelped in surprise.

She was answered by an icy cold glare and she took a quick breath. "Get off me!" she panicked.

The man just raised his eyebrow.

"Get off me or I'll scream!" she yelled again, pushing Tokiya's chest with her fists.

Tokiya pushed his face near her and hissed. "Then scream,"

"He--!" she wanted to scream 'help' but she found her mouth covered by Tokiya's hungry one and she widened her eyes. She can feel her lips starting to get numb, its probably swollen by now. She tried pushing him once more to make him stop. She was beginning to suffocate from the lacking of air and she pushed him harder away this time.

Tokiya pulled away with heavy panting. Fuuko did the same, taking in all the air she can force to her lungs. She stared at Tokiya with teary eyes, not just because of her painful lips but also because he hurt her emotionally by forcing himself on her.

"You're wrong if you think revenging would do you any good, Fuuko." He started after regaining his proper breathing.

Fuuko blinked. _How the hell did he know?_

"It didn't do anything but just releasing back your inner true feelings. You're planned backfired on you, Fuuko. You lost," he whispered.

Fuuko glared at him but regained her composure immediately. Hatred and embarrassment in her eyes. "Let's say I did. But you can never have me back, Mikagami. So you think you win because I lost? I will never forgive you for what you have done, Tokiya. If you think i really did love you then live with your hope.You will live alone…forever and---"

"Shut up!" Tokiya shouted at her nose.

Fuuko almost shivered in fright but she maintained a firm face in front of him, fighting the flood of tears creeping out from her eye sockets.

A moment of silence followed until Tokiya's mobile rang continuously. He got up from the bed and answered the call. Fuuko remained in her positioned, just listening to Tokiya's voice.

"Hello?" Tokiya answered. There was an answer on the other line. "You're in the airport already?...Yes, yes, I'll come fetch you. Okay, I'll see you there. Hai…Hai…I'll bring Kaiya with me. Okay, bye…Oh by the way, I'm happy you're back, Neon," Tokiya said before turning the call off.

Fuuko stared at the ceiling with broad eyes. She heard the door close in a few seconds and she got up immediately, seeing no one in the room. She stared at the floor pensively. _Neon…sounds familiar. _

**A/N: Oh dear, it took me forever before I can make another chappy. I am soooo sorry!!! I was so busy at school that I cant even make another chapter…all I can do was visit the tofuu forum and reply to the posts. GOMEN!!!**

**I hope you will not get bored of giving reviews! I love you all!**

**PS. There might be a lot of painful grammar errors but please do bear with me. I'm writing this in a rush but I'm trying really hard not to break the plot. Anyway, Im already late for physics! Arrhghhh!!! Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kissing Monsters

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**I know im redundant already but I still want to show my gratitude to these lovely people below who reviewed my last chapter. U guys mean sooooooo much to me!)**

**Scorchingblue: Hey!!! Ur here again! WEeeeeeeeeeeeee!Its good to see you back! Heheheh sorry I had to leave it that way. Here's the continuation you wanted. Enjoy!**

**Friend-chan: Sorry about that. That was an obvious error. It was really supposed to be Mrs. Mikagami and not Mrs. Kirisawa. Thanks for telling me! I don't know if Raiha got a clue about their relationship…Bwahaahahaha…Kidding. I'll leave it as a secret for now. **

**Munlytangel01: Uh…Fuuko didn't force Tokiya to call Neon. Neon surprisingly called him while he was in Fuuko's room, remember? And yea, this is one crazy fic from a crazy-minded author. And it's my first time to write, so if the fic's making you crazy, its probably my fault. ;**

**Malo: Yehhhhheyyyyyyyy!!My avid reviewer! I'm starting to fall in love with you! Haha! Yea the plot is crazy but I don't mean to make my readers cry. But I admit I cried too…esp. in the first and second chapters. HUHU!**

**Mikaro: Ur here again! Heheheh thanks for the review! Yea, im having a hard time continuing this since I got like loads of exams right now. Arent u updating ur fic?Awww…**

**Aoi-chan: Ur gonna take Raiha with you?But he said he wants to be with me!Bwahahahaah…if u really want to…shen-neechan is always welcome for challengers… and im telling you, she's more evil than satan!!!**

**Khryz: Yea, thanks for the concern mi-chan. I wont be late anymore…Ur monitoring me as though im a baby! Would u cut it off!!!??!?! And look who's talking about harsh kisses! Im gonna kill you u piece of vermin!**

**Shen-neechan: Oh he's gonna suffer. Bwahahahaah… btw, aoi-chan wants to steal Raiha from ur cupboard. Be ready!**

**Asianpearl: Wow, ur a new reviewer right?Thanks for reading my fic! **

**OD: This fic was from ur dream? How did that happen? That kiss was based from experience and I think u know that. --;**

**Yan-chan: Yea, tokiya was harsh. Im giving him a good butt-kicking later but ill let him play this chapter before that. Hehe!**

**Clotiheart: Wow, u reviewed the last chapter first! Tokiya forever indeed!Bwahahahaha…but I think you will pity Raiha a little here. I love him in this chapter you know. –sniff sniff-**

I dedicate this chapter to all of the above! Please R&R! Thanks!

CHAPTER 10

_Fuuko found herself on a wide lawn. The night was calm and peaceful, only small sounds of jumping crickets were heard. The moon shone in a bright light, making the whole scene around her lovely and romantic. She turned around her and observed that she was leaning on a big Sakura tree. She gathered herself up and dusted her thighs, noticing that she was still on her lavender pajamas. "That's weird," she thought. "How come I'm not on my bed?" she asked herself. _

_Her eyes wandered at her surrounding and thought that the place was familiar. Her mind snapped and she looked in awe at the enormous building in front of her. "Mikagami's mansion? What am I doing here?" _

_She went near the mansion's giant door and gave it an average knock. No one answered. "I wonder what time is it…" she asked and brought her face down to look at her wrist. She was not wearing her watch and remembered that she took it off before going to bed. She didn't bother knocking again thinking that all of them might be sleeping so she decided to walk around the house silently. "A tour in this manor wouldn't hurt much. I'm not feeling sleepy anyway." _

_The ground was warm against her bare feet but the night wind seemed to contrast with the land. It was somewhat colder than the other nights. She sauntered against the coldness of the atmosphere and was unknowingly brought to Mifuyu's curtilage. She breathed the blooming petals of the flowers she passed by and surprisingly felt herself warm and relax. _

_Seeing the marble table and chairs at the center of the garden, Fuuko invited herself on one of the white chairs and sat on it sedately. Not too far behind the table was a quiet fountain Fuuko always admired everytime she eats lunch with the whole Mikagami. The big mermaid statue at the top of it was always eyecatching. Mifuyu said that Tokiya sculpted it as a final project in his art class when he was in Tokyo University. _

_She sighed and attempted to close her eyes for a short nap when she heard something. There were some things behind the fountain. Like someone was talking and whispering. "Ghost?" she asked herself. _

_She silently sneaked out from her sitting position and hid behind the bushes around the fountain. She's not someone to be afraid of ghosts if they really existed. She was actually curious about them. "Oh boy, this is really going to be a crazy adventure if I ever see one," Fuuko smirked and continued approaching the back of the fountain, careful not to let herself get sensed from the bushes. _

_She mutely crawled under the short branches of the bushes, making sure that she will see something outside. She first saw a woman's shoes, particularly the heels. Behind it was unmistakably a man's shoes and knew that the whispers came from people and not ghosts. Her eyes searched for the continuation of the feet and looked up to be greeted with a long sunset-colored hair. It was covering the lady's face so Fuuko shifted her gaze on the man face to face with the woman. His face was more visible from her view. Silver hair, broad torso, perfectly shaped face…light blue…eyes, TOKIYA?! She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her palms. "What is he doing here?!" she asked herself in astonishment. _

"_It's been six months since we last saw each other," she heard Tokiya talked to the woman. _

"_Yea, I honestly missed you a lot," the woman answered. _

_Tokiya smiled. "As well do I." His face drew nearer to the woman and Fuuko watched with eagerness as Tokiya's lips parted deliciously at the woman with no face (since she cant see her). _

"_He's going to kiss her…" she whispered and felt a tap on her shoulder. "Wait, don't disturb me," she said and pulled the hand away from her shoulder. She noticed it was cold and ….frozen. Her eyes grew wider. She slowly twisted her neck behind her and was shocked to see that the hand was as white as flour. Blood came flowing from its wrist and she tilted her face up to see the most horrible face she ever saw. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

----------------------TOFUU-----------------------

"AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!" Fuuko shouted her lungs out and brought herself seated on her bed with eyes fully shut close.

A running Ganko flung her door open with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong, Oneechan?!" she hurried towards Fuuko and shook her big sister's shoulders wildly. "Are you alright?"

Fuuko looked at her for a long moment and slowly nodded. She was still panting and sweating, making her little sister worry more.

"What's wrong?" Ganko asked again.

Fuuko was hesitant to tell. "Just uh…just a nightmare,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea,"

"Are you fine?"

Fuuko nodded. "Nothing to worry about, Ganko."

"You look pale," Ganko commented, still concerned.

Fuuko smiled. "I'm alright," she ruffled Ganko's hair and took a deep breath.

"What did u dream about?"

Fuuko stared at her pensively, remembering the dream she had last night. _Tokiya and that woman. _

"_It's been six months since we last saw each other," she heard Tokiya talked to the woman. _

"_Yea, I honestly missed you a lot," the woman answered. _

_Tokiya smiled. "As well do I." His face drew nearer to the woman and Fuuko watched with eagerness as Tokiya's lips parted deliciously at the woman with no face. _

"Monsters." Fuuko answered. "Kissing monsters," she added.

Ganko put on a sour face and acted vomiting. "Eww, no wonder you woke up shouting,"

"Yea," Fuuko chuckled at her younger sister's face. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Mom's special omelet!" Ganko beamed.

"Really?"

"Hai!" the young blonde cheered.

Fuuko got up and put her house slippers on. She looked at Ganko with a cunning face. "Omelet marathon?" she smirked, challenging her sister.

Ganko stood up and glanced directly to the doorknob before eyeing her big sister. It's been eight years since they last had this little morning game. "I'm gonna beat you this time," she said and dashed out.

"You wish," Fuuko replied before running after Ganko.

They both scrambled towards downstairs with Fuuko on the lead. She reached the kitchen entrance first but was stunned on her ground after seeing her smiling boyfriend's face on the breakfast table. "Koishi?!" she gasped.

Raiha answered her with a wider smile. "Hi," he greeted.

Ganko passed by her and was on the table swiftly. "I won! Wohhhhooooo I finally won!" she shouted and had a good poke on the head by Fuuko.

"I reached the kitchen first," Fuuko said.

"What? Hey…you know the rules! Who comes to the table first, wins!" Ganko grudgingly replied.

"I was surprised to see Raiha!" Fuuko exclaimed and pointed Raiha with her pouting lips.

"It wasn't my fault you were swooned by your boyfriend's beauty!" Ganko grinned and glimpsed at Raiha. "Right, Oniisan?"

Raiha just smiled and chuckled at Fuuko.

Fuuko sighed in defeat and placed herself settled beside Raiha. Mrs. Kirisawa served them their omelets and coffee. "Thanks, mom," Fuuko smiled at her mother.

"You need to eat a lot before you go to work, sweetie," her mom answered and positioned herself and her breakfast at the center side of the rectangular table. "Raiha-chan, are you going to bring Fuuko to the Mikagami today?"

Raiha nodded.

"You can bring my car if you want, dear," Mrs. Kirisawa smiled at him.

"Thank you for the offer, Kirisawa-san, but I have a car on my own," Raiha smiled.

-----------------------TOFUU------------------------

Raiha drove Fuuko to the mansion using the car he rented at the hotel he's staying. They both unloaded out from the vehicle to bid their goodbyes.

"Here's your jacket. In case it snows," Raiha took Fuuko's hand and placed a mint jacket on it. Reluctantly, he reached for his girlfriend's face and pressed his right palm on its softness.

"What's the matter?" Fuuko questioned him with a slight concern on her face. He was incredibly silent the whole morning when they left after breakfast. It's not like he was not silent and reserved, it's just that, he was more silent than the usual. Fuuko wanted to confront him since earlier, but she thought it would be better to wait for his action first.

Raiha looked at her deeply. And Fuuko knew he was somewhat disturbed by something.

"Don't leave me," he simply stated.

Fuuko's eyes slightly widened and she tried finding the best thing to say. She moved her eyeballs down as though searching the answer and looked up again as she said, "What makes you think I will do that?"

She didn't receive a reply as Raiha closed his eyes and compressed his body against her in a tight embrace. Fuuko gasped and stared at the blue morning sky, stunned. _What's wrong with him? _She asked herself in panic.

"Is there something bothering you?" she managed to ask and tardily brought her arms on his back, slowly making an up-and-down motion like a mother to her baby. His indigo locks were soft against her dorsa and she pushed her cheek on her collar bone.

"No. Nothing. Just…just don't leave me…" Raiha said, sniffing the lavender scent of her hair.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai," he whispered and hugged Fuuko tighter. "I love you, Fuuko,"

"I…I love you too,"

Tokiya cast his bedroom curtain close and stormed naked towards his bathroom, his feet stamping heavily on the marble floor as each step. He shut his bathroom door hard and faced the sink mirror with burrowed eyebrows.

His light grey hair cascaded down his naked back magnificently and he stared at his external features in the clear mirror.

_You're an idiot, Tokiya. _His fists clenching and unclenching. "Do you hear that? You're an idiot! You are hopeless!" he shouted in a volume only he can hear and in a second, his fist blasted the mirror and broke it into crystal fragments. His knuckle bled and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the pain on his fist. And another pain on his chest.

He cant even stand a minute looking at them like that. Him with her. Him locked up against her body. Him and him alone. It hurts. It hurts like hell and he's feeling so helplessly shit right now.

He stared at his swollen fist, numb from the amount of loss blood. He placed it under the faucet and winced as he allowed the running water touch the wound.

_Fuck you, Kirisawa. How dare you do this to me? How dare you…_

-----------------------------TOFUU------------------------------

Fuuko was greeted by the whole Mikagami at their breakfast table when a maid told her where Mikagami-sama was. Her patient was seated at the center of the table with a bowl of macaroni soup in front of him.

Mifuyu and her family were happily eating their meal, all of them were lined up on Mikagami-sama's side. She was surprised to see Tokiya across Mifuyu on his chair along with Kaiya beside him. She noticed there was another person beside Kaiya. She looks matured but very pretty. She had her long hair, perfectly the same shade as Kaiya's, flowing vibrantly on her back and shoulders.

Fuuko tried remembering the familiar woman but was cut off by Kaiya's loud call.

"FUUKO-NEECHAN!" she swiftly brought her small body down her chair and jumped at Fuuko as usual.

Fuuko caught her and smiled. "You're Ojiisan's gonna scold you again for running like that," she whispered and Kaiya giggled.

"Kaiya!" they heard Mrs. Mikagami's call and both grinned at each other. "How many times do I have to tell you that---"

"I know, I know grandma, I know that. I was just excited to see Fuuko again!" she moved out from Fuuko's embrace and went to kiss her grandma on the cheek. Mrs. Mikagami was seated beside Tokiya and near her husband.

"Kaiya, you should not forget your table manners now that were inside the mansion. That is very disrespectful of you," Shijo stated after drinking his milk in one gulp. He took his napkin and carefully wiped his mouth.

Kaiya giggled and said, "Sorry, oniisan,"

Kaiya went back to her chair and the others look at Fuuko with their warm morning smiles. Fuuko sweatdropped.

"Come and join us, Fuuko-chan," Mifuyu invited.

Fuuko smiled at Mifuyu and bowed courteously. "I had breakfast at home, Mifuyu-san. I guess I'll pass for now and prepare Mikagami-sama's medicine,"

"Aww. Now, come on, dear. I'm as strong as a cow. Why don't you even sit with us and meet our guest," Mikagami-sama shook his finger on her and gestured at the orange-haired woman.

Fuuko stared at her once more. The woman smiled back at her, showing her perfectly shaped teeth. She bowed slightly at the woman and sat near Mifuyu.

"Ohayou, Fuuko-chan," Katsuo and Shijo greeted her in unison.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," she replied. She was offered a hot mocha drink by Mifuyu-san and she sipped in gingerly, her eyeballs moving uncomfortably at Tokiya who was seated across her by the moment.

"Let me have the honor to introduce our guest," Mrs. Mikagami started. "Fuuko, this is Neon Kitajima, a long-time family friend," She gestured her hand from Fuuko to Neon. "Neon, this is Fuuko, my husband's private nurse," her introduction ended.

"Oh, you have a very beautiful nurse, Mikagami-sama," Neon exclaimed at the older man. Mr. Mikagami answered her with a fond nod. Neon looked at Fuuko and stood up, reaching a hand for across the table.

Fuuko cautiously shook it and plastered a forced smile on her features.

"It's nice meeting you, Fuuko-san,"

Fuuko was suspicious about her but she cant help but admire her peaceful façade. _She seems fine and friendly. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Neon-san," she retorted, ending their handshake. Both of them settled back on their respective chairs when Fuuko heard Kaiya said something.

"Mom, can you give me more sausage?" her small childish voice rang through Fuuko's ears like a bomb.

Fuuko quickly glanced at Kaiya and Neon with round bewildered eyes. _Mom?_

Neon extended her arms to get the sausage and brought it on Kaiya's plate. Kaiya grinned at her and brought her face to Fuuko. "Fuuko-neechan, can you give me that bowl of rice near you, please?"

Fuuko snapped her thoughts and awkwardly delivered the plate to Kaiya. "Err, here,"

"Thanks!" Kaiya smiled radiantly.

"She's my ex-wife," Fuuko heard Tokiya stated.

Fuuko stared at him in amused expression._ Was he smiling?_ "Oh, I see. That's why she looked like Kaiya," she answered softly.

"I thought Kaiya look more like Toki-chan," Neon chuckled.

"Kaiya got your hair," Fuuko's curt reply.

"I do?" Kaiya stared at her with her cute big blue eyes.

"Hai," Fuuko nodded.

The others don't seem to mind their small talk and were busy eating their own breakfasts. Shijo and his father were silently talking as well as Mikagami-sama and his wife.

"Where are you staying, Neon?" Tokiya asked.

"At our house,"

"But I thought your family moved to London, Neon-chan," MIfuyu voice joined in.

"Well, our house is still there," Neon answered.

Fuuko was intently listening at their conversation while silently drinking her mocha latte.

"You can stay here if you want. In that way you will be near Kaiya, and…well, me as well," Tokiya said, his eyes never leaving his ex-wife.

Neon looked at him with slightly wide eyes and smiled fondly. "You changed," she remarked.

Tokiya gave her the warmest smile Fuuko had ever seen. She had to bit her lower lip discreetly in order to prevent her jaw from dropping.

"I just missed you a lot," Tokiya casually said.

Neon chuckled. "As well do I, Toki-chan,"

_Neon..._No wonder she looks familiar, Fuuko thought. She was the woman in her dream…Kissing Tokiya.

"Would you want to go out today?" Tokiya offered

"Where?" Neon asked.

"Everywhere you like. Just a small family reunion," Tokiya answered.

"Sure," Neon responded and looked down at her daughter who hasn't been minding her parents' talk since earlier. "She is still into food, but it's good that you didn't make her so fat," Neon commented and looked back at her ex-husband.

Tokiya laughed softly. "You have no idea how hard it is to prevent her baby fats from emerging,"

Neon laughed as well. "It's good to see you back Toki--"

Someone's phone rang and the noise in the dining room ceased. Everyone looked at Fuuko and the nurse sweatdropped with the immediate attention she was given. Her mobile rang continuously from her purse and she answered it after leaving the table for awhile.

She came back with an excited face and went near her patient.

"Mikagami-sama, can I take a half a day off today?" her eyes pleading.

Mikagami-sama looked at her in question but nodded. "Of course, Fuuko. But why?"

Fuuko blushed. "My fiancé invited me to go out for lunch. I hope you don't mind," she lowered her head, trying to hide her flushed face.

"I see. Sure, you can go child," the old man nodded in understanding.

Tokiya glared at his plate and then to Fuuko who doesn't seem to mind him as she went back to her seat. He rolled his eyes and munched his mushroom rather out of manner.

_She's not the Fuuko I knew. Fuuko never blushed immediately. She's the abnormal Fuuko now. And very abnormal she now is indeed. _

**A/N: Another chapter done. I think this chapter's kinda boring. I am so sorry, my mind isn't functioning well. But please do review. U are all helping me get more ideas by ur reviews and I appreciate it a lot. Im writing this in a notepad so all errors and wrong grammars are to be blamed to me. I didn't read this chapter again so I don't know if there's a lot of errors or not. **

**Anyway, Im late for the class again. Click the magical button and submit the reviews!**

**I love you all! As always!:D**


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Shopping

--( \/ )-- **_Carrot.bun's disclaimer :_ **Khryzle told me to leave a message since she's

--( ' '.)-- busy killin' Anzai-sama so she can own FoR.

--(,)(,)o- Isn't she the most pathetic author you see?

ME: Why the fuck are you here carrot.bun? I was sure I disposed you to my other story!

Carrot.bun: I want to get more appearance and fans.

ME: What? U fucking rabbit! Get out!

**A REPLY TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS…-squishes everyone-**

**Yuki-chan**- Oh…hehe I like the title of the last chappy too. I hope u like this chapter!Nyahaha

**Master thief**- Hey. I feel so bad that ur reading my story and I haven't read yours…Huhuhu. Thanks for the compliments. Hmmm ur story will be ending right?I'll read it after the final chapter!I'll do a marathon I swear!

**Malo**: Hey!!! Awww…I miss you Malo!!!You got a lot of exams too? How was your xmas? Sorry if the plot's really crazy…ill start to be a little slow this time alright? About raiha and neon…I don't want to tell everything about it coz it would ruin the cliffies…LOL, but ill just answer you directly. NOPE, he's not neon's bf before. Anyway, I hope u like this chapter!

**Aoi-chan**: Errr…are you sure u wanna steal raiha? COZ U WILL BE FACING MY WRATH!! –fires arising on the background-

**Yan-chan:** Errr…I want tokiya pay! Bwahahahahaha! I want him PAAAAAYYYYY!!! –goes wild-

**Clotiheart**- He is obviously jelous. Please R&R!

**Shen-neechan:** Hehehehe tho the dream sequence was a little bit creepy. Here's the next chapter! Hope u like it!

**Khryz:** Yea yea yea yea. I love you so shut up now.

**Mikaro:** Hey!!! It's like I've been away for years. I guess I haven't really updated fast! Gomen!!! And yes, tokiya's obviously jealous. I pity him actually. Poor mi-chan…-sniff sniff-

**Angel-chan:** Don't worry, if u pity raiha.. I'll take him with me. and we will live happily ever after. And sorry if im late. I'm always late actually, all teachers know that. Khryz was just exaggerating –glares at khryz-

**GOMEN FOR A REALLY SLOW UPDATE! I'll make up with you all!!! I'll update fast if I receive a lot of reviews…U know me. I'm MEAN!!!Nyahahahaha –laughs like a maniac-**

**Chapter eleven is Up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE U ALL!**

CHAPTER 11

"Its good to know that they were okay about you having a half –day off," Raiha stated after having his mushroom soup delivered on their table. He was wearing his casual light blue long sleeves inserted in his khaki slacks. Well, that's casual for him.

Fuuko looked up at him from her plate and glinted at his bowl. "Why are you eating a hot soup in a hot midnoon?" Fuuko remarked and pointed her spoon at the cream-colored china.

Raiha chortled at her. "You're cute when you pout like that." Seeing her blush, he laughed louder. "Blushy aren't we?" he teased.

"You are weird," Fuuko rolled her eyes and forced herself not to laugh with him.

"So how's your patient?" Raiha asked coolly while eating his soup. His eyeballs moved towards his girlfriend.

"He's alright. I'm making sure he will be completely well before my contract ends this week. We have been doing exercises for his feet and he was improving quite faster than I thought," Fuuko answered and drank her melon shake.

"Would you want me visit you sometimes and check him up?"

"He's alright honey. I can handle him well," Fuuko assured him with a smile. "So where are you taking me exactly?

"Sakura Park,"

"There?" Fuuko took a paused from sipping her glass and stared at Raiha in a slight shock.

"Yea, why?" her boyfriend blinked his eyes innocently.

Fuuko looked down and shook her head gently. "Nothing…I just thought…nevermind. Uhhh, maybe we can go there later? I still need to do my Christmas shopping you know. The sooner, the better. If we buy gifts next week then the malls will be crowded," she explained uneasily.

"Why, of course honey," Raiha nodded in understanding and went back eating his lunch.

"Hey," Fuuko called him with a whisper.

Raiha looked up and arched one eyebrow upward.

"I love you,"

Raiha reddened and looked away.

"Blushy aren't we?" Fuuko teased and laughed aloud, practically making some people around them turned their sights on their table.

Raiha rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You are weird."

Fuuko grinned cheekily and laughed louder.

-----------------------------TOFUU-----------------------------

"Hey dad, lets buy that one!!!" Kaiya ran towards the toy section without waiting for her parents to catch up. She immediately took a kiddie toy sword and pointed it at her father who was coming towards her.

"Now come here and fight me like a man, you ugly piece of vermin!" Kaiya shouted and charged at him, practically aiming the tip of her sword at her father's….well, balls…she's pretty short, you know!

Tokiya sighed. _Here we go again…_

He effortlessly pivoted his body on the right and his daughter slid in front of him and stumbled on the floor with a loud thud.

Kaiya was lying on the floor with her stomach and she twisted her head to glare at her inconsiderate father. "That hurts, dad!" she pouted. Tokiya smirked. She has always been cute when she pouted.

Neon shook her head and helped her daughter got up. She dusted her already wrinkled clothing and took the sword from Kaiya. "You shouldn't be playing with this Kaiya. Why don't we buy Barbie dolls for you?"

Kaiya snorted. "Mom, you know I don't play those freaky looking dolls," she said in a 'duh' tone and blew her bangs up.

Neon kneeled down and urged her daughter to look straight at her. "Kaiya dear, you are a girl. And a girl doesn't play pointed toys like this," she gathered the plastic sword and shoved it at Kaiya for emphasis.

Kaiya stared at her firmly and let out a defeated groan. She took the toy from her mother's palm and brought it back to its stand, passing her dad with a shudder.

Tokiya looked at his ex-wife and shook his head. Neon stared at him as well and then to Kaiya who walked towards somewhere with her head inclined down. Neon followed her shortly but halted when she heard Tokiya whispered.

"You shouldn't do that to her,"

Neon brought her face to him. "I am her mother. I have the right," she said with a solid voice.

Tokiya shook his head once more and neared her. "Yes, you are her mother. That's the reason why you should understand her better than anyone else. You can't just come back here and spoil everything."

Neon stared at him, embarrassed. "Are we going to start an argument again, Tokiya?"

"No, I'm actually trying to bond us back,"

"Why?"

"No particular reason," he stated and led towards Kaiya.

_He really did change…_

Tokiya turned left where his daughter disappeared and didn't find her there. He looked around. No Kaiya. Neon was behind him and was wandering her eyes everywhere as well.

"Have you found her?" she asked in a mild trembling tone.

Tokiya didn't answer and was concentrating on every corners of the spacious floor. He ran towards everywhere in the toy section, his ex-wife followed him almost in hysterics. He stopped at the middle of the room and panted a little. A sweat was starting to escape from his forehead and he started feeling his hands getting cold. _Kaiya, where are you? _he screamed inwardly.

"Why have we been so careless?" Neon entwined her fingers with Tokiya's already pale one. Tokiya squeezed it a little, trying to calm her down.

He felt his heart beating loudly inside his chest as he focused his senses on the silence of the room. It was the first time he felt so worried like this. He's always the calm one, the i-don't-care-about-everything type. But not when it comes to his daughter. Take everything away, just not her. He cannot survive losing another beloved again. He almost died when he let go of the last one eight years ago. He cannot afford another suffering.

He turned his light blue orbs at Neon, not minding if she noticed the panic-stricken face he had. His pride was not important at that moment. All he wanted was his daughter back. "Lets go and page Kaiya," he suggested, almost shouting.

Neon was about to break down in panic but she managed to nod at him somehow.

Tokiya took a step and was ready to go.

"Tokiya?" a female's voice behind them called.

Neon and he swiftly turned their faces behind them in half a second.

There stood Fuuko and Raiha, who was carrying Kaiya with one arm. The purple-haired couple was somewhat surprised at their reaction.

"Kaiya!" Neon exclaimed and tears poured down from her eyes as she approached the sad-looking Kaiya from Raiha.

Neon held Kaiya tight and Kaiya was sobbing heavily on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, honey. Mommy won't do that again alright?" Neon apologized between sniffs.

Tokiya went near his family and stroked Kaiya's cheeks with his big palms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Fuuko fought the urge to get jealous. They looked magnificently beautiful. The three of them together. Tokiya and his _own _family. She bit her lower lip and held Raiha's hand, silently asking for them to go out from the scene.

They were about to leave when Neon voice stopped them. Fuuko turned around, just in time to gasp at Neon's long arms encircling around her.

"Thank you so much, Fuuko-san," the woman hollered.

Fuuko smiled and returned the hug. She glanced at Tokiya who seemed to have mixed expressions on his face. Fuuko knew he was feeling awkward about it. Whether he should forget about his pride and say 'thank you' or be as cold as always. If Neon was not crying out loud against her, she would be laughing her ass out at Tokiya.

Tokiya took a step forward with Kaiya carried on his arms. Anticipating him going towards her to give up his pride, Fuuko baffled after seeing him nearing Raiha and bowing at her boyfriend courteously. _What the fuck?_

She almost went berserk. She can feel the heated steams starting to escape from her ears and nose.

"Arigatou, Shinoda-san," she heard Tokiya said.

"I'm happy we are the ones who found her," Raiha replied and shuffled Kaiya's hair. The kid was still sniffing.

One of her eyebrows itching up and down in constrained annoyance and she held a fake smile after Neon ended the embrace and looked at her thankfully.

"Its alright, Neon-san. I'm happy she's back to you now," Fuuko smiled.

Neon sniffed and held her hands. "I'm happy you're the ones who saw my baby,"

Fuuko nodded and gave her a fond smile. "Hai. Anyway, we have to go now. I still need to do my Christmas shopping," she bowed politely and clung her arms around Raiha's.

Neon bowed back and waved at their departing form.

Fuuko released a sigh of relief after making sure that she's a hundred meters away from the couple.

"Are you alright?" Raiha asked her when they were in his car.

"Hai, just a little exhausted. Let's go shopping now?"

Raiha nodded and drove off.

------------------------------------TOFUU-------------------------------------

The snow had fallen a couple of hours ago when they reached Sakura Park. They had spent full three hours of shopping.

Fuuko opened the car door and thumped her boots on the snow-covered ground. She stood up and heaved her shoulders. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes as she did so.

It has been eight years since she last came here. And the park's still the same-- Sakura trees surrounding it; the benches on the park's circumference; the sounds of laughing children; the same wind; the same atmosphere; and the same feelings started to arise within her.

She opened her eyes as she felt Raiha's arm began creeping around her waist. She looked at him with a warm smile on her face.

"It's beautiful," she heard him sigh.

"Yea it is," she whispered and leaned closer to his chest.

"Do you always come here before?"

"Yea. A long time ago,"

"I see…Who's with you?"

Fuuko raised her head to look at him. He was still staring at the park.

"Well, I liked visiting here on my own. Or sometimes I'm with…" she paused and stared at one of the benches pensively. That particular bench she never forgot. The bench that witnessed her torment and pain, her cries, the sadness. It was where she broke down into fragments… where _he _ended it all.

"_I'm getting married…," he said and paused. Her eyes slowly widened as she looked at him intently. "…to someone else," her mouth slightly opened in horror._

Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the most painful experience she had in her life. Since then, she had been aiming to avenge herself. To make that person endure the same pain she had have. To see him crumble into pieces. To see that pretty face of his, helpless and pleading for her love…which she will never give him again. Not again…never…

"I'll go buy a hot cocoa in there, wait for me alright?"

Raiha's gentle voice switched her thoughts back to reality. She smiled at him and nodded. "I'll wait you here, don't worry,"

Raiha hopped out from the scene and Fuuko allowed her gaze to follow his jogging form. He went to a little cocoa stand not so far from their car and she smiled as she stared at his calm face.

She didn't know why but she just felt a drop of tear landed on her scarf. Seeing him seemed to pain her. He looked so innocent about everything…oblivious of what she had been doing. And it hurt her inside. Was she feeling…guilt?

She averted her eyes towards the bench once more. And for an instant she thought she saw silver hair dangling freely with the breeze. She flung her curl lashes close.

_Why the hell is this happening? It's like, he's haunting me down. Fuck, I'm the one who's supposed to be haunting you, Tokiya!_

She glared back at the bench and stared wide-eyed at was she saw.

He was there. It wasn't just a sudden flash of memory. The real one was staring back at her with his usual cold blue eyes. His silver strands flowing accordingly with the wind and he was positioned at the side of the bench. He slowly walked towards her, very slow…like he was thinking twice before making another step.

Fuuko flinched and tried moving backwards, not because of fear of him. She just didn't want to see him that moment, especially not with Raiha just a couple of yards away. On her attempt to moved back, her spine hit something solid and she looked behind, seeing that it was Raiha's car.

For the first time in that day, she felt panic starting to engulf her and she close her eyes to cease her vision from the shadow that was starting to come her way.

"Fuuko?"

She blinked.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling cold?"

She blinked again and slowly opened her eyes. "Raiha-chan?"

A smiling face of Raiha met her and he handed her a plastic glass of hot cocoa. She accepted it gingerly, her hands were a little bit shaky.

A moment of silence occupied around them for a couple of minutes before Raiha took the courage to break it.

"Are you sure you're alright, koishi? I'm honestly starting to get worried about you," he asked on a serious tone.

"I'm alright, honey. I'm just feeling a little bit cold," Fuuko answered cheerfully and drank on her glass.

"Koishi…" Raiha whispered and he inched his face closer to hers, attempting to kiss her.

Fuuko gasped and bit her lower lip to seal her mouth. "Koishi, it's a public place…"

"Who cares, we do this much back in America…" he chuckled.

"But, koishi…"

"Hmmm. You're mine, right Fuuko?"

Fuuko gulped. "Errr...right,"

Raiha grinned. "I'm happy," he said and gave Fuuko a light smooch.

"We better get inside the car. You're starting to grin like an idiot," Fuuko giggled, her soft breath caressing Raiha's smooth cheeks.

"Awww. Let's finish our cocoa first and then one more kiss and I'll drive you home," the purple-head bishounen teased.

"You wish!" Fuuko pushed him playfully and immediately got inside the car.

Raiha laughed softly and loaded inside the car as well.

--------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------

Tokiya scowled while his eyes followed the moving machine away from his view. Half of his body was hidden behind a huge Sakura tree just a few meters away from where Fuuko and Raiha were.

He cursed and hissed under his breath and turned to his back to be met by Neon's face.

"If you love her that much, why don't you get her back?" she uttered earnestly.

Tokiya looked away and passed by her in a second.

Neon rolled her eyes and turned around. "I knew there was something fishy about you when we had breakfast this morning. 'Coz I know you would never change even if a hundred years would pass by. Don't make a fool out of me, Tokiya. I know you too well,"

"You don't know a thing about me, Neon, or a thing about us, so don't act as though you know everything," Tokiya halted but didn't bother turning back.

"Fuuko Kirisawa. She was your ex-girlfriend who left for the US eight years ago. You broke up after two years of relationship and the reason was…because you have to marry me. Correct?" Neon stated without pausing. She saw Tokiya's form beginning to get firmed and his fist clenching. She smirked.

"It's not that simple," was Tokiya's curt reply.

"Not simple to what?"

"She already got someone else…" Tokiya answered and went back to his waiting car, leaving Neon alone to look at his exhausted form.

_So what? Are you just going to leave it like this, Tokiya? That is total foolishness and I know you know that…_

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 11 people. Do you like it? –stares with puppy eyes- **

……………

**0.o What!?!?But I spent a lot of time for this!!! **

**Alright, alright…ill give u a teaser for the next chapter….**

**It's the Ishijima-Yamamoto nuptials (do you really think I forgot about this?)…and of course, everyone's gonna be there. The wedding preparation up next. What do you think would happen to our pair? **

**_I don't know myself…Nyahaha…ill leave you guess on that!_**

**And another A/N (I hope wont get mad at me for this)…just as the previous chappies…there's no beta reader and I wrote this in a notepad SO ALL ERRORS ARE MINE TO KEEP! Unless someone wants to keep it for themselves! (",)**

**REVIEW! OR else….**


	12. Chapter 12: Fitting Room

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**_Hello and Konnichiwa to my last reviewers, I hope you'll enjoy this chappy as much as I do. Thank you and Mabuhay_**.

**Malo**: Heyaa. Oi, ur back too! Good to see you!! –hugs- Well, I don't want Neon as another antagonist. Tokiya is very much enough. And besides, I don't want to make rivals here and there, it will just make the story complicated and besides, it wasn't in the plot. And im not skilled enough to handle a lot antagonists. Anyway, do you have a friendster?I would want to know u more!

**Shen-neechan**: Neon, of course is perspective. Ehehehe, that's why kurei likes her. –coughscoughs- Nyahahaah KIDDIN!!!

**Scorchingblue**: hey, sorry for the long update. I was just too lazy to write, I want to wander off in my holidays and not stay in front of my laptop all the time. Hope you like this chapter tho and please review!

**Munlytangel**: Yea… MY raiha is soo sweet in this fic. Don't worry, he has me anyway. Haha. Kiddin, well what can I say? Raiha is actually not that sweet as you thought. I'll show that in the later chapters, but for now…please enjoy and review!MWah! and btw, when are u updating ur fic?

**Yan-chyan**: Wha? U want them to end up together? Tokiya's gonna kill you! I swear!But on second thought, this fic was originally dedicated for you…so if that's what u really wish, then…-sticks tongue out- U wish! U meanie! U stole Raiha from me!MEANIE!!!

**Angel-chan**: Heyaa…Thanks. Please read and review. Mwahugz!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do continue reviewing my fic. Your reviews always give me inspirations to continue.

**BELATED MERRY XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL. **

**PS. Please get ready with your tissues and handkies, this chapter might be a little nose-stiffing in the later parts, depending on how emotional you are. **

* * *

CHAPTER 12 

KRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!

"I got it, I got it!" Fuuko hastily ran towards the telephone stand and took the phone.

"Hello, Kirisawa Residence, Good mo—"

"Fuuko-chan!" a chirpy voice came out from the other line.

"Eh…Yanagi-chan?"

"Hai! Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou…What's up?"

"Well, its Domon-kun's wedding preparation today and I was wondering if you're available for the gown fitting?"

"Oh. Haha. I almost forgot about Domon's Wedding. Hmmm, how come they just prepared now? I thought the wedding's gonna be on Sunday,"

"Well actually, they have prepared everything. The gown fitting and the practice for the procession are the only ones left unprepared," Yanagi explained.

"Oh I see. Demo, I have work today. I'm honestly on my way to the Mikagami's mansion. Can we reschedule?"

"Hmmmm. How about lunch? Will you be available?"

"Okay. Where exactly are we going to do the fitting?"

"June's bridal shop. You know where that is, right?"

"Hai! I'll see you there Yanagi-chan!"

"OK! Bye bye!"

"Bye!" Fuuko put the phone back and slung her bag on her shoulder.

----------------------------TOFUU----------------------------

_Lunch. 12:35 pm. June's bridal shop._

Fuuko opened the shop's door cautiously and snuck her head inside. She glanced left and right but there was no Yanagi anywhere. She got herself in and closed the white door silently. A woman, probably on her late 40's, approached her with an affectionate smile on her face. She had auburn and some white hair tied neatly on a bun. She was old but she got the brightest grey eyes Fuuko had ever seen. She wore a traditional pink Japanese kimono and was carrying a thick hardbound notebook on both arms.

She bowed at Fuuko which Fuuko acknowledged with the same gesture.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss?" the old woman asked her.

"Oh. I'm looking for Yanagi-chan. This is where the gowns for the Ishijima-Yamamoto nuptials are fitted, right?" Fuuko inquired.

The woman nodded. "Your name is?"

"Fuuko. Kirisawa Fuuko,"

The woman opened her notebook and scanned her eyes through a certain page. She stopped and checked Fuuko's name immediately. She closed the notebook and smiled at Fuuko once more.

"Please follow me, Fuuko-san,"

Fuuko followed suit.

She was brought to a large fitting room where she saw everyone fitting their own gowns and tuxedos. The old woman left and Yanagi came rushing towards her with a very wide grin on her face. Fuuko sweatdropped.

"Fuuko-chan! You're here!" Yanagi gave her a quick tight hug.

"Well, you asked me to be here!" Fuuko laughed. "Wow, it seems like everyone's here huh?" she glimpsed at every corner of the room and saw a lot of familiar faces.

Yanagi giggled. "Haha. Yea, it seems like everyone's having work and lunch is their only vacant time. Have you eaten, by the way?"

"I haven't but I'm not hungry," Fuuko replied.

"Fuuko-sama!!!" Domon ran towards Fuuko and lifted her lithe form excitedly.

Fuuko was given another crushing bear hug after Yanagi's and choked out after Domon put her down. "You guys sure love me that much huh?" she sarcastically exclaimed.

Yanagi and Domon smiled sheepishly.

"Fuuko-sama, I'm happy you're here!" Domon said blithely.

"Of course, you big oaf. I'll die if I cannot attend your wedding," Fuuko beamed and punched Domon's shoulder.

"Really?" the big guy asked teary-eyed.

"Errr. No. Not really. Anyway, it seems like every—"

"Fuuko-san!" a very familiar voice cut her off and she averted her gaze from Domon to the direction of the voice.

Her eyes widened. "Saicho-kun!"

Saicho nodded. "It's good to see you, Fuuko-san. You have become very beautiful with your long hair," the raven-haired man complimented. Seeing his old friend with that new image was a lot of surprise, he didn't even recognize her on his first glance.

"Haha. Thanks pal! You didn't seem to change your hair, you still look like a girl," Fuuko slapped Saicho's shoulder playfully.

"Seems like our former tomboy has grown to be a very attractive woman," another familiar voice joined in.

Fuuko turned around. An old bald man greeted her awestruck face with a merry laugh. "It's been a decade since we last saw each other, Fuuko-san,"

"Hey Buddha Man! You're here too?" she gladly greeted him. He's probably older than Fuuko's mother but he still looked young, though his voice seemed to have become shallow and coarse. But his peaceful face and build up haven't shown signs of the ten years that past by. And Fuuko was glad to see him as strong as before, assurance of more years to enjoy himself.

"Actually, me too!" someone announced.

Fuuko immediately glimpsed at the third voice that came in. Her jaw dropped and her brows furrowed in two seconds. "Whaaa?! Why is that fucking pervert in here?!" she pointed the guy with her index finger and shouted at Domon and Yanagi.

Domon sweatdropped. Yanagi did the same.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Is that the proper way of greeting an old friend, Fuuko?"

"What 'old friend'? You fucking good-for-nothing asshole!" Fuuko shouted at the man's face.

"Who do you call asshole, you fucking whore!" the man barked back.

"Now, Now. Fujimaru, you told us you wont pick on a fight with anyone once we get here," Kukai interrupted and pulled the snake-faced guy's shirt back beside him.

"She started it!" Fujimaru answered back.

"Errr. Aren't you two too old to be fighting like highschoolers?" Saicho sweatdropped.

Fuuko glared at Fujimaru for the last time and took a deep breath to calm down. "Oh hey. Where are your other two companions, Minamio and…I forgot the other one," Fuuko asked when she sensed some guys were missing.

"Oh, they're both married and are happy with their lives as Daddies." Saicho responded, grinning cheekily.

"Oh I see. How about you? Aren't you married yet?" Fuuko asked, becoming curious of her old friend's status. He probably married his childhood friend, Misora. Or did he not?

"I am. Menou and Fujimaru's fiancée are coming on the nuptial day," Saicho answered casually.

Fuuko stared at him like he just announced that the building they're currently at will be bombed in five seconds. Yanagi and Domon seemed to have no idea about the news that just struck them as well since they both paled and stiffened.

"Wait wait wait. I'm confused. First and foremost, who the hell is crazy enough to marry that lizard-face idiot?" Fuuko's face whitened and gazed at Fujimaru with her eyeballs almost popping out from its sockets.

"What the fuck did you just say, you little—" Fujimaru scowled and was silenced by Kukai.

Fuuko looked back at Saicho. "Alright, let's forget about him," she pointed Fujimaru with her thumb and fixated her eyes on raven-haired man (A/N: I cannot call everyone, 'lad', 'boys' or 'guys' here since we all know that in this fic. The characters are mostly 30 above). "When you said Menou, you mean, Menou the daughter of the scientist?" her tone was serious.

Saicho nodded innocently. Fuuko gasped.

"You mean, Menou's your wife, Saicho-kun?" Yanagi asked sensing that Fuuko seemed to have taken aback by what she just learned.

Saicho nodded once again. Yanagi was stunned.

"Menou? That cute girl with a very attractive hair?" Domon's turn to ask.

"Hai," Saicho confirmed. "I had a hard time getting her, you know. He had a crush on Recca-san a long time ago," he scatched his head and Domon's jaw dropped.

Kukai, who was amusedly staring at the three's reaction decided to butt in. "That's an expected reaction," He sighed. "You must have thought that Saicho would end up with my daughter, Misora?"

The three nodded at the same time.

"I did too. But my daughter possessed a free spirit. She goes to where the wind blows her. She flew to England and continued her studies there. She wanted to become a poet all her life and I don't think I, or we, have the right stop her dreams," Kukai stated.

"Oh I see. I never thought things would end up like this," Fuuko whispered, enough for all of them to hear. "It seems like everything has changed to something we least expected," she remarked.

Kukai nodded. "We can never predict the future, Fuuko-san. And that's a fact,"

"Yea, especially that lizard guy over there to get married. That's a very crazy fact," Fuuko arched an eyebrow at Fujimaru, still not believing of the news about him. But who could blame her? Everyone will have the same reaction if they hear the news. (A/N: even me!)

Fujimaru winced. "Why the hell do you always like to annoy me? I know you have a crush on me a long time ago but you shouldn't—" he didn't finish his statement as Fuuko jumped on him and strangled his neck to death.

"Who's got a CRUSH on you!?" Fuuko clung her arms tightly on the guy's neck, blocking his air supply (A/N: LOL and I just called him a 'guy'!O.O;).

Everybody laughed at the scene before them. Like the old times. Ten years was never enough to change them or forget about each other. They had been too close to bury old memories behind.

After the talk with Master Kukai and his students, Yanagi thought it was best for Fuuko to do her fitting now since time usually flies fast during break hours. Fuuko agreed obediently and trailed off behind Yanagi to the dressing room.

It was a spacious room where different colors and designs of gowns were placed. But of course, since it was a wedding they're attending, bridesmaid gowns always observed uniformity. So her gown was probably just the same as what the other bridesmaids outside were trying to fit.

On the center of the room where two cubicles, the other one was opened and the other one seemed to be in use. Yanagi led Fuuko to a white marble chair residing at one corner of the room, a white box sitting on it.

Yanagi halted and asked Fuuko to open the box. "That would be your gown," she said while Fuuko pursued towards the chair gingerly.

She took the cover off the box and brought out the white gown within her sight. It was an off-shoulder gown with some pink ribbons below its amazingly fluffy skirt and some beads on the upper part to add up style. (A/N: Anou, GOMEN! I'm not really good at describing dresses!Actually, I awfully suck at it. Please use ur imagination in this scene. Thank you very much –bows-)

Fuuko gasped, not because she was amazed by the gown's loveliness but because of it's color (As u can see, she's still not into fluffy dresses). She twirled her head at Yanagi who was smiling at her from ear to ear.

"Isn't it lovely?" Yanagi eyed the dress dreamily.

Fuuko raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I saw the other bridesmaids earlier and this isn't what they're fitting. What does this suppose to mean?"

Yanagi smiled sheepishly. "Havent Domon-kun told you? You're his wedding's maid-of-honor!" Yanagi declared as though it's the most ultimate thing to happen.

"Huh?" Fuuko's mouth hung slightly in confusion. "Wasn't it Miyuki-chan who chose her maid-of-honor?"

"Well, she did. And she chose you," Yanagi chirped, clasping her hands together.

Fuuko stayed at the same reaction. "Why me?"

"Oh so many questions, we don't have time to answer it all. Let's get moving and be done in no time," Yanagi silenced her and pushed Fuuko towards the opened cubicle abruptly. "Now, quick changing, I wanna see if it fits on you!" Yanagi gibed.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to push me," Fuuko laughed heartily and pulled the door, closing her from everyone's view.

Yanagi chortled and heard her phone rang against her pocket. She tugged it out and read the caller ID. "Recca? I wonder what he wants now?" she whispered before answering.

"Hime!" Recca uttered aloud on the other line.

"What is it, Recca?" Yanagi smiled calmly.

"Miyuki was asking if you could come here and help her with her gown for a minute. I don't know a thing about this stuff. Everyone seems busy and I can't call anyone else but you," Recca responded, almost frantic on the other end.

Yanagi giggled. "Calm down, honey. I'll be there to help you alright?" And with that, she hung up after hearing Recca's relieved sigh.

"Fuuko," she called out. "I'll go help Miyuki with her gown for awhile, I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" Yanagi said and waved at the cubicle.

"Okay!" Fuuko answered immediately, knowing fully that Yanagi had ran off.

She was having some problems on wearing it but was glad that she managed to fit the gown without having its laces ruined and torn. "Phew. Now, only the zipper at the back is the problem. Does Yanagi have plans of returning? She's been out for like centuries now. I wonder how I can zip it," Fuuko heaved.

As an answer to her question, Fuuko heard a screeching sound from the door of the adjacent cubicle. She grinned.

"Umm, excuse me!" She called out. "Whoever it is in the outside, could you help me with my gown's zipper? I can't reach it," she unlocked the door immediately and turned around, not really minding whoever it is to help. _As long as I'm done with this. _

She heard footsteps coming behind her and she smiled, relief that she wasn't ignored. She closed her eyes and breathed in a few amounts of oxygen to enter her system, she had to make sure that the gown would allow her to breath even if its zipped.

She felt the zipper stopped climbing between her scapula and paused somewhere behind her bra line. She opened her eyes immediately. _Awww, man. Again? My breast isn't that huge, is it?_

"Lose some weight, monkey. You're as large as a barge," a cold irritated voice sliced through her thoughts and her jade irises constricted in unspoken surprise.

"Tokiya?!" she almost jumped out.

Tokiya stared down at her with very bored eyes. "It wouldn't fit, especially on something as huge as those," he pointed Fuuko's chest and pierced his eyes at hers. (A/N: Nyahaha he can't dare look at Fuuko's…err, u know! Haha!)

Fuuko blushed at his comment, embarrassment raging all over her. She glared sharply at the oh-so-confident man shadowing over her and snapped, "You pervert!"

She slapped Tokiya's hand and stormed away from him, marching madly towards the marble chair in the corner.

Tokiya sighed and held the zipper behind her back, making sure she wouldn't move another meter from him. "You can't just go anywhere with your back naked to people's view. They might vomit," Tokiya pulled her back towards him and zipped her gown in a heartbeat.

"Wha-?" she blinked. _So it does fit and the idiot was just fooling around. _She gritted her teeth, making sure that if the person behind her says something again, she'll be ready to bite the shit out of him.

She looked at him for the second time, muttering some curse about him being an insignificant idiot (which didn't go unheard) and stared at his sky-colored pools. She blinked. She just noticed it. His attire. _A white tuxedo eh?_

She scanned her eyes from his neck to foot. He was wearing a white tuxedo (Duh!!) with black collar and black tie. It was matched with a pink handkerchief inserted on the chest pocket and (she just noticed) a pink hair tie which held his hair on a high ponytail.

_It seemed like the wedding's motif was pink and white. _Fuuko thought grimly, Miyuki probably picked the color, and no offense to her but Fuuko distasted pink all her life, not to the point of verbally showing it though.

"You look good," those words escaped her mouth unknowingly.

Tokiya rolled his eyes, totally not amused. He pointed something behind him and Fuuko cocked her head on the side. "Go there and see a monkey wearing a gown. It looks horrible but maybe you want to give a try?" he beckoned sarcastically.

Fuuko raised her head and smirked. "Haha. I'm sure it is worthy of a try," and she walked slowly to the body mirror. She grinned more as she saw her reflection at the glass in front of her.

"Amazingly beautiful dress for an amazingly perfect beauty," she remarked, _aloud._

Tokiya snorted noisily. And Fuuko couldn't help but giggle. "Mi-chan, you want to see too? It is really worth a try," Fuuko grinned cheekily.

"I'd rather be inside the Iron Maiden and die," was his sarcastic retort.

Fuuko looked back at the mirror and admired how the gown fitted on her perfectly. "Well, suit yourself. I'm sure the Iron Maiden is more than willing to accept you anyway," she said without looking at him.

Tokiya furiously marched towards her and pulled her elbows in a brash manner. Fuuko almost yelped at the contact.

"Do you enjoy this, huh, Fuuko? Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Do you?!" Tokiya hissed at her, losing all the temper and sanity left within him. She had gone too far, too far that all she does affects him, and not to mention it affects him on the most painful way. Even being locked up in the Iron Maiden would be a much better choice than this.

"Let me go, Tokiya! Let me go you—"

"You like seeing me hurt like this don't you? You laugh seeing me in pain! You do, don't you?!" he pulled her closer, not minding if she felt pain or not. Serves her right, anyway. For causing that much on him.

"You wanna know the truth?" Fuuko managed to smirk after a few minutes of struggling. "Yes, I do. And you know what? I find it highly entertaining. Seeing you like that is like the most beautiful thing to see! For the pain you caused me, for leaving me like that. For being a COWARD!! You're a coward, Tokiya!!! A COWARD!!!" she shouted at his face, releasing all the hatred she felt at that moment. Sudden flashes of memories kept coming on her mind, igniting the hatred she had saved for him through all these years.

And seeing him like this meant she was successful. Mission accomplished. She's supposed to be celebrating, right? She's supposed to be jumping out of joy. She had waited eight years for this, hasn't she?

But why? _Why the fuck am I crying? Again? And again, for him!_

"How dare you call me such judging words, Fuuko? You have no right to call me that!"

"You never come back! I waited for you, Tokiya. I thought you will come after me and tell me you're sorry and that you want us back together. Did you fight for me? Did you fight for your love, for my love? For OUR love? Don't tell me I don't have the right, Tokiya. I have all the right to judge you more than anyone else," she snarled back at him, completely vanishing the feeling to fight the tears back.

It's just right. She'll cry. She'll cry for him to realize how awful he was as a person. And that he would blame himself for everything that happened, for the sorrows…for everything…for…

"I did. I came after you, Fuuko," he cut her striking words. If she continued, he would die at the pain that every word delivered. Eyeing her with a tearful expression, he whispered, "I went to the States and searched for you. To tell you that I regret everything, that I was foolish to let you go. But it was too late. He was there, and you have him already. And you think I never tried? How could you judge me as though you're the only one who felt pain? I was hurt the same way you did…and thus you don't have the right to accuse me…"

Fuuko just stared at him with both eyes and mouth opened. All of what he said was hard to digest in one gulp. She let the remaining tears fall freely to her cheek, down to her collar bone and to the newly tailored gown she was wearing.

Tokiya looked down at her with the most sorrowful expression he ever displayed in his lifetime. Cupping her cheeks with his pale hands he uttered. "I love you, Fuuko. I always have…"

With those words, he descended his lips on hers…probably for the last time. And before Fuuko could gain awareness, he was no where to be seen.

The End.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

* * *

**A/N: Nyahahahhah. Kiddin! Of course you know I'm kidding, right?I cannot just end that story like that!**

**_Readers: You fucking retard_!-throws tomatoes at the author-**

**Me: What? –dodges all tomatoes- Geez, get a grip on urself people! I said I was kiddin!**

**Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I was just tempted to make it an angst story…Nyahahahahaha –receives more glares from readers- OOpzy, well, this is my new year gift to you and I hope you like it…hmmm, you probably got my plot now? O.O ur pretty good if u do. **

**I probably got errors here and there, but hey! I checked this chappy you know!**

**Thank you for reading and I will definitely appreciate reviews and pieces of mind. –bows-**

**REVIEW….or else…Nyahahahahahaha! No seriously people, after reading, u are obliged to review…Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: U Touch anythng,U die anytym

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**For those who reviewed my last chapter…U have no idea how much I appreciate ur effort in sending me reviews guys. And as to prove my gratitude, I will not do a 'joke' in this chapter…HAHAHA! DID I really get u the last time?! Oh my poor poor reviewers! Nyahahha….-chokes out and dies-**_

**Aoi-chan**: Hmmm this is really the climax something of the plot…LOL

**Jade007:** oh goodie!!! A new reviewer?! Welcome to the fic wherein reviewers like to kill the author! Hope you enjoy ur reading and I will appreciate another review, thank you!

**Mikaro**: u are going to kill me too? Awwwwwwww….read and review alright?

**Malo:** Yo, Buddy! Hmmm u don't have a friendster? Aww…hmm that's alright….after the tofuu doujin were doing is done, I will send you a copy alright? Hehe… and well, Fuuko will be confused right now. Tokiya did look for her you know…I know, its sad too.

**Scorchingblue**: Err, gomen about the 'dreadful words'. Well, tokiya had to disappear because…hmmm…I don't know, why don't we ask him himself?

**Sailormars**: Yo!!! Thanks for liking me story! I already like you! haha…Please review again!

**Yan-chan**: nyahahah u like the fitting part too? Me too!!! Heres the update Yan-chan!!!

**Master Thief**: O.O Ur gonna kill me? OH GOSH!!! –brings out raiha for defense-

**Asianpearl:** Tofuu forever indeed!!! –gets the banner and shouts TOFUU- heres the next chappie! Enjoy!

**Stephanie-chan:** Eerrr…so sorry I had to let saicho marry menou…I just really loved them in the manga for no particular reason…please don't kill me like everyone else!

**Khryz**: at least my chappie's not as boring as ur personality! –sticks tongue out-

**Shen-chan**: Oh enough of being the kureixneon antagonist…ill make sure that ill have u pair with UR kurei once I settled the plot of my next story!

_**A lot of you almost killed me for the joke I filed on the last chapter…please do forgive me. I'm just being goofy right now…U know I love you as always…-group hug-**_

* * *

CHAPTER 13 

Fuuko carried herself to the kitchen's entrance and bowed courteously at the old man sitting comfortably on one of the table's chairs. Her patient jerked his face up and presented her with a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning, dear," Mr. Mikagami gestured her to sit on one of the chairs by shoving his hand from her to the seat.

Fuuko complied gratefully and gently placed herself on the dining chair at the older man's left. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikagami-sama,"

"I'm glad you're here, Fuuko-chan. Will you join me for breakfast?" he invited.

Fuuko declined politely, giving the old man a gracious Japanese bow. "I took my breakfast already at home. Where's everyone?" she noticed that the mansion seemed too silent than the past days.

"My wife went to Mifuyu's house to visit with Kaiya. My son's probably at work and Neon went out early," he answered casually, gently munching his oats.

"I see," Fuuko nodded and glanced at something unusual below Mr.Mikagami. "Mikagami-sama, why are you not on your wheelchair?!" she almost yelped at her sudden realization.

The old man filled the room with his merry chuckle and grinned amusedly at the young woman's lightly baffled visage. "You're my nurse and you don't know?" he retorted pointedly, amusement still evident on his tone. "My, my, Fuuko dear, I haven't been using this since you taught me some leg exercises, remember?"

Fuuko's face hued crimson at her thoughtlessness. She was the one who advised her patient to terminate the usage of his wheelchair to improve his physical status. She even encouraged him to practice some exercises on his lower extremities and yet she forgot all about it. Too preoccupied, perhaps?

"Too preoccupied with something, dear?" the old man teased, practically resulting to more blushes from Fuuko.

"Iie! No, no, Mikagami-sama" Fuuko choked out. "I'm just feeling tired and exhausted for the past few days, I don't know why though," she cleared her throat to show sincerity on her words.

Mikagami-sama twitched an eyebrow at her, answering her statement with a not-believing face. "I'm not a dumb old man, Fuuko. I know perfectly well what's going on inside my turf, " he said and laughed loudly inside the kitchen, sending shivers on the passing maids' nerves.

He had never been as happy as what he was at this moment. And although Fuuko heard him laughed a hundred times already, she's still not used to it and it's still creepy at some times. Especially when he talked a lot about his son and eyed her with a mischievous glint on his amethyst irises. Talk about Mori Kouran and his evil face, though Tokiya's father was way, way much better looking than the latter. Where do you think ice block got his looks anyway?

Unlike Tokiya though, his father's face was framed with locks of amber just like Mifuyu. (A/N: I'm not so sure about Mifuyu's hair color but you have to remember that this is MY fic. Hehe). He had this peaceful feature that calmed everyone who sends glimpses at him. He never showed a scowl nor a sorrowful expression not like Tokiya. Well, personally from Fuuko's perspective, Tokiya's like the black sheep in their family since everyone was nice. But all over, Mr. Mikagami was like a 60-yr old version of Tokiya, a HAPPY Tokiya, that is.

Fuuko sweatdropped at her patient's current mood. It's not something bad, but it's not very good either.

After a smooth and nice conversation they had at the breakfast table, Fuuko accompanied the old man at Mifuyu's wide curtilage where they practiced their daily foot and leg exercises.

Mikagami-sama was improving faster than what Fuuko thought and she was glad about it. Now, he can stand by himself and can walk little by little with the help of crouches at either side of him. With this speed of betterment, Fuuko was confident that her patient will be able to walk normally after two or three more months. Bringing a big change on her patients' lifestyle and health status were what kept her on her profession. And this case of Mikagami-sama would be one of her biggest achievements.

She smiled fondly as she supported her patient in front of her, counting consecutively as the old man took steps forward. They continued their routine until her patient called for a time out and asked to take a rest on the marble chairs placed comfortably at the center of the curtilage.

Mr. Mikagami called for the maids to prepare tea for the two of them. Fuuko threw herself on the chair and stared adorably at the magnificent flow of the fountain behind their round marble table. The mermaid sculpture on top of it, which was in a kneeling position she just noticed, was blowing a kiss towards somewhere above. And…huh?...wait! WHA?!

"Th—the—that thing! That thing looks like Tokiya!!" she pointed the statue frantically and gasped at the old man who returned her with a surprised look on his face.

Mikagami-sama averted his gaze from the frantic Fuuko to the fountain behind them. Giving a slight chuckle, he turned to Fuuko and said, " Oh that? That is a merman, not a mermaid, dear.. And yes, it's Tokiya himself,"

Fuuko broadened her eyes in mystification. "He sculpted his own self as a merman?"

Sipping his tea, which was brought by a maid a few minutes ago, the old man nodded in response.

"He looks gay with that blowing-a-kiss position," Fuuko muttered to herself.

"Yes, I thought so too. But there's a purpose why he was in that position. As you can well see, he's blowing a kiss to something above right?"

"Errr, hai," Fuuko blushed, embarrassed that her muttering was heard.

"Want me to show you that _something_?" Mr. Mikagami brought his tea on its saucer and smiled at Fuuko.

"Is it in here?" Fuuko inquired, curiosity engulfing all of her.

The old man answered her by positioning his crouches to support him in standing. Fuuko was immediately behind him for support. "Come and follow me," he uttered and they both walked out from the curtilage.

Passing the hallway, the dining room and the lobby, Fuuko was brought upstairs and towards a room she had never been before. Well, she never really cared much about checking each room anyway, even if the room's just beside the guestroom, where she always stayed.

Mr.Mikagami signaled her to halt and they both landed in front of the huge door, bigger than the guestroom's. "This is Tokiya's personal library," he stated and tugged the keys from the pocket of his pants. He chose a medium-sized gold key and unlocked the door for them to enter.

He pushed the door forward and both of them entered slowly.

Fuuko closed the door behind them and noticed a tag on the doorknob. "You touch anything, you die anytime" it says. Fuuko cant help but chuckle at Tokiya's childishness. _Mi-chan, you are totally out of this world. _She thought before turning her face to see the entire space.

"Whoa!" was all she managed to utter at the sudden impact of the view laid in front of her.

"He is quite keen when it comes to the designs of his own personal properties," the old man heaved and smiled at Fuuko.

Fuuko stared awestruck at the room she just entered. When Mr. Mikagami told her that it was Tokiya's library, she was expecting to see a cold and distant motif and not something like this. Although it wasn't a very cheerful and hyper room too. It was simply peaceful and serene, like it was really designed to calm anyone who enters. The atmosphere was far better than inside a yoga class, Fuuko can compare well since she used to attend a yoga class back in New York.

A number of bookshelves were arranged neatly at every wall and every corner of the room. On the right side was a space provided by a couch, a tv and a rectangular glass table in its center. The floor was filled with a red carpet and the blue and green curtains were pushed on either side of the window to see a perfect view of the sky's tranquility. The library was also equipped with house plants on every corner, finalizing and completing the perfect atmosphere to get rid of stress.

"It's so beautiful," Fuuko sighed and took a long breath. She subconsciously went to an office table a few yards in front of them. Her fingers touched the smooth varnished wood and stared at the comfortable seat behind it, probably where Tokiya always stayed.

"What you see is not the highlight of this room, dear," she heard the old man said behind her.

"Huh?" Fuuko looked at the old man supported with his crouches.

"Look above,"

Fuuko raised an eyebrow and jerked her head above her. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a statue of an angel blowing a kiss downward. It was a statue probably designed to be placed on the ceiling since half part of it was hidden. It was as though the angel emerged from the ceiling to blow a kiss to someone below. Her emerald pools scanned every angle and contour of the statue before finally reaching its face. The face…its…

"He called it 'Angel Fuuko'. I guess it's the most beautiful sculpture he made, I am always proud of him everytime I see it. The 'Merman Tokiya' was made as a final project in his art class before he graduated college while this one was made after he got married. It was the time when he felt so depressed that he buried himself in this room for six months, Neon just sent him his food and never bothered him after that.,"

Fuuko continued staring at the statue as Mikagami-sama continued. "He placed that statue in here to be reminded of the greatest loss he had in his entire life. And that was when he lost you, Fuuko,"

Fuuko never imagined her eyes could widen that much after what struck her. She gave her patient a bemused stare. "I…I didn't…I didn't know…" she uttered helplessly.

"If I remember it right, he had a trip to America with a new hope in his face. He wanted to get you back and to ask your hand for marriage right after his divorce with Neon, but he returned here wearing his old gloomy and cold self making us curious of what happened to both of you,"

"He really did come after me?" Fuuko choked out miserably that each word came trembling out from her throat.

"You didn't know?" the old man showed her a surprise look on his face.

Fuuko shook her head, her mind feeling so empty and confuse. "I never saw him…"

--------------------------TOFUU----------------------------

Raiha strode slowly towards the nearest mall from his hotel. He didn't need a car to go there, its just a few blocks away anyway. And besides, he didn't feel like driving that moment.

He was browsing the items in the first floor of the mall. Finding his way to the grocery section, Raiha took one shopping stroller and scanned the grocery items displayed in every shelf. He just threw anything he felt like getting. He was not on the mood of doing anything and shopping for instant noodles were just a way to make him occupied. He lazily took a good bunch of instant noodles: spicy, original and any other kinds of flavors were all dumped in his stroller.

A glint of a strawberry jam label caught his eyes and he moved backward to examine the brand when he unknowingly bumped someone behind.

"Whoa. Take a look on your track, will you?" he heard the woman yelped.

He quickly turned around and bowed repeatedly at his victim. "I'm sorry," he said in English.

"Geez, be careful next time when you---Raiha-san!?"

Raiha yanked his head down to see the woman he just bumped into. "Neon-san,"

Neon bowed. "Fancy meeting you here, Raiha-san,"

"Hai. Same here. I'm sorry to bump you, I wasn't—"

"Paying any attention?" Neon finished for him.

"Hai," Raiha gave her an apologetic expression.

"I see. Hmm, its been a long time since I saw you last. Would you care joining me for a coffee break?" Neon asked.

" Oh, I'll just pay for this for awhile," Raiha said, pointing the counter with his thumb.

"Sure," Neon smiled.

----------------------------TOFUU---------------------------

Seeming that it was not good to talk about Tokiya anymore (since it was too much for Fuuko to bear), Fuuko and Mikagami-sama decided to talk about Fuuko's final instructions to her patient before her contract ends. By the end of the day, she will no longer be his private nurse so she had to tell the old man of what to do after she's gone. He doesn't need a private nurse anymore. Even a maid or Mifuyu-san can already help him with his daily feet exercises, so Fuuko just advised him to continue it and always take his medicine on time.

They were just done with the talking when Kaiya came rushing towards the living room to greet them.

"Fuuko-chan!" Kaiya beamed merrily and ran towards Fuuko who was seated on the couch across Mr. Mikagami. As usual, Fuuko caught her with her arms after a small chuckle.

"How are you my little Kaiya?" Fuuko asked, touching the tip of her index finger to the tip of the child's nose.

"I'm so good!" Kaiya grinned.

"Kaiya, you never learned. If you continue throwing yourself carelessly at Fuuko-chan, she will have broken ribs anytime soon," Mrs. Mikagami just came and said it before kissing her husband on the cheek.

"How are you, dear?" she asked her husband.

"Better than ever," he said and motioned his wife to sit beside him.

"Why would I break Fuu-chan's ribs?" Kaiya pouted at her granny.

"It's because you weigh like an elephant, cousin," Shijo came shrugging along with his parents. Mifuyu and Katsuo waved at Fuuko in greeting and Fuuko waved back.

"I DON'T weigh like an elephant and I'm NOT asking you, Shijo!" Kaiya glared at the auburn-haired child.

"Grandma will say the same anyway," Shijo responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

Almost teary-eyed, Kaiya barked. "Shut up!"

"Sshhh… Children, Grandpa's here," Mr. Mikagami cleared his throat to silence them.

"Sorry, Ojiisan," the two uttered in unison, ceasing their bickering and glaring.

"Oh, ne, Fuuko-chan. I heard you're leaving us?" Kaiya sniffed, looking very, very sad.

Fuuko cast her face to Kaiya and then to the people in front her. All of them seemed to have silence, giving her hopeful expressions or anticipations. _Were they expecting a speech too?_

Fuuko gave each of them an equal warm smile. Pulling her face to look at Kaiya, she wiped the tears forming in the little girl's eyes. "Wouldn't we be friends anymore if I go?" she said, feeling the throbbing heartache she's feeling within her. Afterall, this family had been a part of his life even for a short time. She had grown love and fondness towards them and saying goodbye to this people even if they're not blood-related was still an arduous thing to do.

Instead of calming, Kaiya bawled loudly at Fuuko's chest. "Don't you love us anymore?" she asked and bawled again.

Mrs. Mikagami held her husband's hand tightly, trying to prevent herself from shedding tears as well. Mifuyu and Katsuo, after sinking their selves beside Mrs. Mikagami on the couch, presented Fuuko with a sad smile.

"Awww, come on. You know I don't appreciate sad scenes," Fuuko waved the atmosphere off with an amused laugh.

"Will you come here and play with us even if you're not ojiisan's nurse anymore?" Shijo asked her and slumped his little body beside Fuuko.

Fuuko tussled the little boy's hair and pulled the two children close to her. "I'll visit and play with you all the time, alright?" she assured them. "Now, stop crying, Kaiya. You'll look like Mrs. Robinson in the next street!"

Kaiya looked up at her grimly. "But she's very ugly, and FAT," Kaiya pushed her lips forward while exclaiming.

"You want to look like her?" Kaiya shook her head. "Alright, so stop crying now," Fuuko smiled and swept the tears on Kaiya's cheeks.

"You will look like her even if you don't cry," Shijo snickered.

"Shush, Shijo! That's not a very nice thing to say," Mifuyu gave her son a warning look which Shijo answered with a sheepish smile. "Fuuko-chan, since it's your last day in here, we decided to throw you a party. Mom and I went to the Shijo lake earlier to prepare everything, will you be alright to join us?" the woman asked Fuuko cheerfully.

Fuuko gasped. "Wha? Really?"

"Yes, dear." Katsuo answered her. "And then maybe we can do fishing just like the last time?" he grinned.

"Oh, I would be honored to have a fishing challenge with you, Shimuzu-sama," Fuuko teased heartily making everyone in the room laugh. Even the kids who don't have any clue of what they talked about joined them in the laughing.

-------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------

_Raiha just arrived in the bridal shop and saw Yanagi frantically looking for something. The lady stopped in front of him to give him a quick note. "Raiha-san, Fuuko's on a private fitting room. Go to that hallway and on the right you will see an entrance, that's the room," she said without breathing and immediately ran away. _

_Raiha sweatdropped but followed Yanagi's instructions nonetheless. He carried himself to the hallway and turned right. There was an entrance indeed. But he heard some shouting from the inside. With enough curiosity, he discreetly gathered his feet towards the entrance. He peeked inside, widening his eyes as he saw the commotion running at his view. _

"_You never come back! I waited for you, Tokiya. I thought you will come after me and tell me you're sorry and that you want us back together. Did you fight for me? Did you fight for your love, for my love? For OUR love? Don't tell me I don't have the right, Tokiya. I have all the right to judge you more than anyone else," she snarled back at him, completely vanishing the feeling to fight the tears back._

"_I did. I came after you, Fuuko," he cut her striking words. If she continued, he would die at the pain that every word delivered. Eyeing her with a tearful expression, he whispered, "I went to the States and searched for you. To tell you that I regret everything, that I was foolish to let you go. But it was too late. He was there, and you have him already. And you think I never tried? How could you judge me as though you're the only one who felt pain? I was hurt the same way you did…and thus you don't have the right to accuse me…"_

_Raiha saw Tokiya kissed Fuuko in a very gentle way. As much as he wanted to go there and smack the iceblock's face like what the real boyfriends do, a part of him was restraining him to do anything destructive towards the silver-head. _

_His fist clenched tightly that his hand already looked dead with the cease of blood supply. Not bearing all of it anymore, Raiha took off before anyone of them noticed his arrival. _

_Yes, he did come after you, Fuuko. I know, because I saw him._

"Hey, are you alright, Raiha-san?" Neon sliced his line of thoughts. They were on a cafeteria just beside the mall they went to earlier.

"Oh hey. I'm fine, I'm just a little bit tired right now," he smiled nervously and faked a yawn.

"Uhuh?" Neon shook her head slowly. "You're not fooling anyone, Raiha-san. We had been together long enough for me to tell if you're lying or not," she placed her cup down and looked intently at the man's navy blue eyes.

Raiha sighed. It's true. They have been friends for a long time now, there's no need to keep a secret from her. And he knew Neon will just bug him forever if he wouldn't tell. But, he can still change the topic, cant he?

"Before that, I just want to know why you acted as though we don't know each other when we met on the mall last Monday. That day when Kaiya got lost," he wondered.

"Oh that. Well, I was tired and exhausted that time so I didn't really bother greeting you or something. Honestly, I barely noticed it was you when I took Kaiya from your arms. All I thought about was my baby, I practically forgot everyone else. Realization struck me after you and Fuuko bade goodbye," Neon explained and giggled. "And besides, your hair wasn't that long when I last saw you," she added beamish.

Raiha smoothened his hair and grinned back at Neon. "Fuuko loves it long,"

"Haha. I noticed she likes longhaired guys. Look at Tokiya," Neon chuckled carelessly; missing the flash of jealousy glinted from Raiha's orbs.

"By the way, you wanna know what happened to Kurei?" He asked casually, getting his coffee from the table. As much as possible he doesn't want to hear Tokiya's name or talk about him. It's just making him all gloomy and possessive with his major legal property, and that's his girl.

Neon paused from her chuckle and suddenly found the window amusing to stare at. Not meeting Raiha's stare, she sipped her mildly warm coffee and took another sip. "Well, how is he?"

"He got married last year. After a million attempts to forget you, he finally decided to settle down," Raiha put his cup and told Neon the news.

"I see. Who's the lucky girl?"

"A country girl named Kurenai," was his curt reply.

"I see. I'm happy for him then," Neon finally finished her cup and started digging the fork on her sliced cake.

"Really? I wanna know why you didn't see him when you got divorced?" Raiha inquired genuinely.

Neon stamped her fork on the cake carelessly as she answered him softly, "When I tried seeing him, I was bombed by the news that he was already dating the Kurenai girl for a year. So I thought I shouldn't bother him anymore, my arrival will just bring their relationship to annihilation. And besides, Kurenai seemed to be a good girlfriend for him. I met her myself while pretending that I'm just Kurei's long time friend. I believe she's even better in cooking than I do," she gave him a fake smile.

"I see." Raiha mixed his cup pensively, realizing the similarity of Neon's story to what happened between him and Tokiya five years ago. Almost the exact thing, when Tokiya met him on Fuuko's apartment before Fuuko arrived home.

The difference was, he and Fuuko were not going out that time. It was the time when he was just one of Fuuko's suitors. And you know what he did? He made Tokiya's life miserable…

TBC… (It's not 'the end' anymore)

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh goodie! I finished it already? Well well well, at last I'm done with this. This chapter is pretty lame but it's needed for the plot. Is it boring? Gah, I think it really is. Seeing your faces like that…I know why it's boring alright…because Tokiya wasn't here…and there wasn't any tofuu mush. But are you going to kill this pretty author for that? BWAhahahahahaha….!!!!**

**Next would be the Raiha and Tokiya interaction Flashback! Stay tune peepz! Let's have a real action in the next chapter!**

**My sister and I are gonna go the to movie house and watch a movie (hehe kidding, were just watching it in youtube coz we dont have money -snort-) so as usual, I didn't bother scanning this and reviewing this again since im too lazy to do so…if there are errors, please do correct me…but if its too minor, just tell me to forget about it coz it's the plot that matters anyway. HARHAR!**

**AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENT:**

**Wija-chan: OH my goodness! Thanks for correcting me...I'm soo embarrassed!! Stop laughing now, or I'll strangle you to death!!-pouts-**

**I LOVE U ALL!MWAHUGZ!**


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**As usual, here's my reply to my VERY BEAUTIFUL reviewers..hehe!**

**Khryz**: Why are you extra sweet today? The last time you were like this, u eat all the lemon ice cream in my fridge. What did u do now? But anyway, thanks for the review. Love ya too!

**Master thief**: Yo! Here's the update!!!!LOL

**Yuki-chan**::raises hand:: here's the PRETTY author ur looking for. HARHAR!XD and I miss u too buddy!!how are you? I hope u get well soon…the chibis are cute ne?hehe hope to see ur review in this chappie!::glomps::

**Malo**: You hate MY raiha now? Awww…ehehhee that's alright…ull probably hate him more here but just bear with me alright? Everythings happening according to the plan…LOL plot, I mean…and u like the merman-angel part too?!Bwahahahaah…I was actually thinking of making a fic about it..another AU fic…here's the next chap. PLEASE r&r!

**Shen:** I love that too. Hehehe but don't u think tokiya blowing a kiss looks gay? U like neon now? Awww..i am soooooo gonna pair her up with UR kurei ::sly smile::

**Jade007:** HEYAAA!!! Yo, buddy (im calling u this from now on) u like the merman tokiya too?Ehehehe…that came from my mind a long time ago while I was planning for a fic. If I have enough time in the future I will make a fic about it…an AU one again. Well, please read this and review again! Did u just really read all the chapters in this story::stares at jade007 with shock eyes:: it's too LONG!!!!

**Yanny-chyan**: YAY!!!ur waving the tofuu flag again::waves with yanny::

**Clotiheart:** Oh hey hey, don't rush me pal!hahaha but here's the next chappy. Updated faster becoz of ur request. BTW, im juz curious…ur name, err, ur a cloudxtifa fan? GAH!!ME TOO!!!!!!!::high five::

**Mikaro-chan**: U like me::blushes:: I like you too!!!!::glomps mikaro:: and I don't mind a long review. Coz I reply long too!hahahahaha ::laughs sakuragi style:: im also imagining the merman tokiya blowing a kiss…he looks gay, right? ROFL

**Larsha:** Hey! Here's the update!

**Wija:** YO! Here's the next update and thanks a lot for the correction on the last chapter! And stop laughing now, I'm gonna bash ur pretty face if u wont. ::blushes in embarrassment:::

**And for those who missed reviewing the last chap…rest assured that ur head will be cut before u wake up in the morning…::becomes all creepy:: HAHA kiddin!!!!**

I noticed everyone seems to like the merman-angel part of tokiya and fuuko…I was wondering if u want me to make an AU fic about that theme…heheh im babbling again…Here's the update!!! This is just a flashback of what happened between raiha and tokiya five years ago. AND I WANT TO CORRECT THIS…I wrote three years in the last chapter. It's actually five years, not three… sorry for the miscalculations.

CHAPTER 14

_**FlashBack. New York, Five years ago. **_

A woman's voice rang throughout the plane and Tokiya's eyes sparkled merrily after hearing that their plane will soon to land. Clasping a midget square box in his hand, his lips curled in obvious excitement. He gathered his luggage above him and he took a deep breath before calmly walking out from the flying vehicle.

When he was out from the airport, Tokiya drew a small sheet of pink paper out from his chest pocket and read Yanagi's handwritings carefully. He successfully persuaded Yanagi to give him Fuuko's address in New York although he didn't tell the woman his purpose of asking.

Tokiya searched for an available cab and waited until a yellow car pulled over in front of him. He got inside the vehicle and handed the pink paper to the taxi driver. After a few seconds of reading, the automobile swooshed out from the airport and to Fuuko's apartment.

------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------

Raiha was standing in front of Fuuko's door, his hand gripping on a freshly opened letter envelope. After asking Fuuko's apartment key from the girl herself, Raiha instantly festinated towards her place, ready to execute a plan he got in mind.

_He'll probably be here any minute now. There's no time to lose. _He thought helplessly as he struggled to unlock the door with the main key. The door flew opened and he flashed a scanning eye everywhere. He closed the door before proceeding to Fuuko's room, dumping the letter he was holding in the nearest bin he can find.

He had been Fuuko's suitor for more than half a year now. Her ONLY suitor since he practically threatened the others for his own desire. He and Fuuko met at the hospital they were both working at. He, as one of the most competitive doctor and Fuuko as one of the soon-to-graduate student nurses. He immediately liked her on their first meeting. He found her sarcasm and strength very appealing. Not to mention her beautiful face and cute _pouting. _And of course, her _body_. No, no, no. He will never forget about that.

Fuuko and he became close for a couple of months until he officially handed Fuuko his application form to court. Fuuko waved him off on his first attempt, saying she's already waiting for someone. But it didn't disappoint him for some reason. The more she talked about her ex-boyfriend, the more he was inclined to continue his courting plans.

He was in Fuuko's apartment to visit when he received a mail addressed from Japan. Fuuko was having a cold bath that time and so he was the one who got the mail. He read the sender's name and his eyes darkened to a dim hue of navy blue. _Tokiya Mikagami. _The car seller, he thought. And Fuuko's ex-boyfriend, he added grimly. He knew Tokiya, of course. He bought his car from their company a few years back. And he knew about Fuuko and Tokiya, too. Since the girl always talked about him and how she was assured that he would come after her, which became impossible after he established his selfish plan in mind.

For the long months that Tokiya had been writing Fuuko, the woman never received even just one letter. Why? All his letters diverted immediately to Raiha's own condo. How? It's some of the things money and wealth can do.

And now, Raiha was becoming much more possessive towards Fuuko than ever. After he received Tokiya's latest letter saying the lad will arrived at New York on that day, Raiha immediately flew towards Fuuko's apartment to preclude the dreadful moment. Dreadful, in his part.

He slammed the door close after entering Fuuko's own room, smirking inwardly as he anticipated his _meeting _with the silver-head man.

­-----------------------------TOFUU-----------------------------

Tokiya flipped the box repeatedly as he sat on the car's backseat nervously. He's going to meet Fuuko again, and his lips were trembling in complete anxiety. What would Fuuko say? Will she be surprised to see him? Well, probably not since he was sure he sent her a letter beforehand. She's probably still mad at him, though. He knew it since he hadn't been receiving any replies from her. This triggered him to fly to America himself and talk to her personally.

His eyes twinkled in delight, imagining Fuuko's annoyed face after seeing him. And then her face will change from irritated to shock after he presents her the ring inside the midget square box. _She might even shed tears after hearing this well-planned speech I made for her. _He chuckled lightly. And to think that he really prepared his speech for three months when it only takes a few minutes to say it all. And the will-you-marry-me-? part wouldn't even take more than five seconds.

He flashed a delighted grin at the car's window. For the first time in his life, he really did put a lot of effort to please a girl. Well, its not that he had a lot of girls, but even during his past relationship with Fuuko, he wasn't really this hardworking AND aggressive. Maybe because he knew his love was requited. But now, he has to make her trust him again. And to make her marry him.

He sighed and swiped a dripping sweat from his forehead. _Well, it's now or never Tokiya. _He held the box closer to his chest.

---------------------------TOFUU----------------------------

Raiha stormed out from Fuuko's bathroom after leaving the shower raining with heavy warm water. He had to make sure that the sound of the flowing water should reach to the living room. He smiled, his preparation all done.

He heard three consecutive knocks from the apartment door. Knowing fully who it was, Raiha covered his nude form with a towel he enveloped around his waist. His after-making-love disguise perfectly portrayed. And he hastened to the door after hearing more knocks from outside.

Tokiya was outside the apartment where the taxi pulled over. It looked more like a personal house rather than the usual apartments he saw in New York and in Japan. Those were just rooms inside a big building, more like hotel rooms actually.

Fuuko must have spent all her time earning a lot, he thought. He smiled, he was expecting this anyway. Fuuko was someone who can live on her own; she's not a lady in distress. That's what he liked about her the most, her strong will and the face that she's the only one who can make him look vulnerable.

He knocked the door a bit more, getting a little bit affected by the inflicting heat of the afternoon. No one was answering so he raised his hand to attempt another knock when the door opened slowly, revealing a tall indigo-haired guy with quite a tired but happy look on his face. The guy was dressed with only a towel surrounding his slender waist. Obviously, it looked like he was just ready for a warm bath from freshly waking up.

_OR_…

Tokiya examined his looks carefully. His hair was slightly tussled, some locks dangled with the other. He noticed that his chest was somewhat sweaty, like he just came from an exercise or a tiring _exhibition_. Tokiya narrowed his eyes at him as he heard the bathroom shower flowing heavily as though someone _else_ was bathing inside…?

"Who are you?!" he blurted out rather harshly. And in English.

The guy gave him a confused look but answered him nonetheless. "I'm Raiha, aren't you Tokiya Mikagami of Mikagami Automobiles?" the guy seemed to know him.

Tokiya quirked an eyebrow upward. He didn't remember meeting this guy somewhere, or anywhere. "I don't remember meeting you. Where is Fuuko?" was his abrupt and cold reply.

"Oh, did my girlfriend purchase a car from you? She's still on the shower, would you want to come in?" Raiha smiled warmly at him, opening the door gently in welcome. "I'll just tell her to get dress and meet—"

"Your girlfriend?" Tokiya cut him off.

"Haha. Yes," Raiha chuckled coolly. He mentally congratulated himself seeing Tokiya's obvious frown. His plan almost done. "Why don't you come in while I call—"

"No thank you," the silverhead turned around quickly and walked off. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in his furious attempt of digesting the sudden news.

_How dare she? _He thought as he walked away from the apartment. _So this is your plan, Fuuko?_ _Making love with your boyfriend while fully knowing that I'm gonna come and see you. _Tokiya hissed.

_FUCK!!! _He halted and bombed the closest wall with a loud sound of his fist. "Fuck you, Fuuko!!!" he shouted, tears starting to spring out from his eyes. Seeing a guy in her own apartment was the last thing he expected, especially NOT a half-naked one. He knew everything was his fault and he admitted it so many times. And he suffered for it too. But is this the payment of his cowardice? The hope that Fuuko was going to wait for him always lived within him, and it kept him from committing suicide. It was the reason that he continued to live his life. It's the hope that someday they will be able to resume the moments they shared.

But now…

"Fuck you…" he added a soft curse as he leaned his forehead on the wall, tears now continuously flowing from its sockets.

**_Back at Fuuko's Apartment_**.

Raiha collided his back on the couch, relief flooded all over him. He took a long breath and punched some numbers on his mobile.

A girl on the other line answered.

"Hey, Fuuko-san," Raiha said. "I'm inside your apartment,"

"Oh, yea. Have you seen that thing you left there?" Fuuko answered at the other end,

"Unfortunately, no. I probably left it somewhere. I'm on my way to the hospital to give you back your keys. Thank you for lending them to me,"

"No prob, Doctor. Oh Shinoda-san, I have to go now. You know were not allowed to accept a call at work, I'll just wait for you at the nurse station. But if you can't find me there, just hand the keys to Sheila or Vanni, alright?" with that, Fuuko hung up.

Raiha breathed again. _Everything's done. _

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Now, now hold your horses people…If you got plans of touching MY Raiha, think again. I will send you flying out from this planet::coughscoughs:: alright now, are you all calm? This is an AU fic but as much as possible i want to retain the casts character. We all know that Raiha was one of the most deadly Uruha in FoR right? Likewise, Raiha in this fic is also not as sweet as what he is in the other chapters. He got his 'dark' side too!**

**I know he's pretty RUDE and MEAN in this fic. And a lot of you were probably fooled by his sweet demeanor on the previous chappies. I know, it was in the plot actually. ::sigh:: just don't hurt my Raiha and I will never make this story angst alright::sweet sweet creepy smile::**

**Wow, my story's turning out to be a dramatic one. Are you still happy about this? I AM!!!!Coz even tho its getting tear-shedding ur still here supporting my fic. And becoz of this I have a gift for everyone!!!**

**Ok so clap your hands everyone!!!Here's a link of Kaiya, Shijo, and Recca's two sons, Akio and Mitsu's pictures: **

http ://i10 7.photob uck et. com /album s/m2 95/witc hs4/canike epucas ts.jp g

**Don't forget to get rid of the spaces. **

**From left: Kaiya Mikagami, Shijo Shimizu, Akio Hanabishi, and Mitsu Hanabishi!**

**Hope you like it and please review again!MWAHUGZ!**


	15. Chapter 15:The Three Bear Song

Standard Disclaimer Applied. (I only claim the drawings in our ToFuu Doujin!)

_**Thank you so much guys, for the support and continuous reviews in this fic. It's gonna be put to an end soon and I hope you guys will continue reading it to the end. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_

**Jade007: **Whoa! I almost didnt see you reviewing since you reviewed just after i was about to upload this chapter!haha! And hey!!Why did you hit MY RAIHA with a stick on his BUTT!!! NOT ON HIS SEXY BUTT!!!Im the only one who can touch it! Tsk tsk tsk.

**Khryz**: Did I really say about them in action? But ur right about the i-only-want-to-see-raiha-nude part!

**Munlytangel**: Ei, could u hand me Mi-chan back? I still need him in this fic you know. Rest assured that ill let you grind him to fragments after this fic's done alright::drags tokiya away from munlyt's claws::

**Malo**: O.O;; ur scaring me u know…alright, ill keep raiha for myself!!! Please don't bash me!::handcuffs raiha with me::

**Shen:** Hai. The Sheila and Vanni there are indeed, you and OD. And yes I admit im a Raiha Whore…!!!BLEH!!NyahahahahXD

**Scorchingblue**: OK, that's it. Pray and pray that I will have them together in the end. Coz u need all the prayer u can have! Nyahahah KIDDIN!!!!::poked::

**Yan-chyan**: I'm handcuffing raiha to me so don't worry yan-chyan!!!

**Wija-chan**: its just right for mi-chan coz he was being an insensitive jerk in the past chapters!!!

**Joide's KB 4ever**: YO!!!U actually read all the chapters on my fic?!WHOA!!!i salute u pal!!! New reviewer!!! Yeheyyyy!!! Come here, ill give you lemon ice cream!!!

**Mikaro:** Err, actually I think raiha is capable of doing such things. I believe than when raiha adores/admires/respects/loves a person so much he can do anything to please that person even at a cost of somebody's life. The best instance would be when he didn't hesitated on killing Fuuko for Kurei…right?

**Master-chan**: My raiha's evil…yea he is!! That's why I love him!nyahahahXD

**Clotiheart**: it's the best story?! Ur the best reviewer!!!haha!!!

**Chapter 15 is a TOFUU MUSH!!! Hope you will all like it! Whoa, I'm updating faster right now,. Have you noticed?**

* * *

CHAPTER 15 

Exhaling in exhaustion, Fuuko helped Mifuyu packed all the things they used earlier for the party. The kids were already in the van, both cradled by Katsuo at the back seat. Mrs. Mikagami was assisting his husband as the two went to the other side of the lake to have a good view of the whole evening.

The lovely crescent moon was smiling serenely at everyone below and the two older people sat silently on the dry grass land, creating a small conversation away from the younger ones.

Fuuko glimpsed at her watch, eagerly reading the clock. It's already seven in the evening and she should be home by now. She totally forgot about the dinner date also planned by her mother and Ganko at home. The date was planned at half an hour before eight so she still got thirty minutes to get home.

She arranged the balloons carefully inside the van and took glimpse at the supposed-to-be-sleeping Kaiya. "Why are you still awake?" she whispered outside the car window.

Kaiya was startled at Fuuko's sudden presence and pressed her index finger on her lips. "Shhhhh. Be quiet Fuuko-chan or the two will wake up," she pointed Katsuo and Shijo beside her with her pouted lips.

Fuuko chuckled and ducked her arms inside the van. "Come here," she whispered back.

Kaiya nodded and discreetly tiptoed, opened the car door and was beside Fuuko after a few seconds. "I'm still waiting for daddy, he called earlier saying he'll come after here. He's probably on his way," Kaiya grinned cheekily after the two made a safer distance from the van, where they can talk without disturbing the father and son.

"I see," Fuuko murmured as they walked toward Mifuyu who just finished packing all the plates in the basket. "I also have to go now, my family's probably waiting for me at home," Fuuko told Kaiya and the kid smiled weakly.

"Fuuko-chan, would you want us to go home now?" Mifuyu voiced in, hearing Fuuko's approaching voice.

"I forgot that my family wanted to celebrate my last day of work too so they're probably waiting for me now. I'm sorry I have to rush out, Mifuyu-san," Fuuko gave the older woman an apologetic smile.

Mifuyu smiled affectionately at her. "I understand, dear. I'll just go and pick father and mother so we can all go alright?"

"Oh, No! No, you don't have to Mifuyu-san," Fuuko stopped her. Seeing that the two old people seemed to be having a peaceful night of privacy, Fuuko knew she should just go home alone. She can't just spoil their lovely night just because she needed to attend another party. She's old enough to get back to herself anyway.

"Is there any taxi or bus station near here so I can just go back to the city alone? I don't really want to disturb your parents," Mifuyu glanced at where Fuuko was staring at. " and besides, your boys are obviously too tired to go home. I suggest we let them rest for a while," Fuuko pointed the males inside the van with her thumb.

"Well, you got a point there," Mifuyu agreed silently. "But I'm still afraid of you going alone, are you sure you will be alright?"

Fuuko chuckled lightly. "Come on, Mifuyu-san. I have traveled the other end of the world without companion; surely you're not thinking I'll get lost in my native land,"

Mifuyu gave her a small chuckle as well. She wanted to answer Fuuko but the opening of the huge gate startled her. A car emerged from outside and Mifuyu gleamed in delight, distinguishing the person driving the car. "Toki-chan!" she sighed excitedly as Tokiya's car smoothly parked beside the family's van.

"Daddy!" Kaiya left Fuuko and ran toward her dad. Her dad bent to catch her in an embrace and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Fuuko gasped at Tokiya's presence and tried not meeting his eyes. After knowing a lot about the unknown past events, she felt embarrass facing the man again.

"Oh Toki-chan, you're already late!" Mifuyu exclaimed and she poked her little brother's chest playfully.

Tokiya smiled weakly at his sister, not even taking a glance at Fuuko. "I just came to fetch Kaiya, it's passed her bedtime," Tokiya responded curtly.

"Great timing then. Fuuko here was just on her way home as well. I would be glad if you drive her home. I'm still quite worried about her going home alone," Mifuyu suggested eagerly.

"Demo, Mifuyu-san, I can manage. Really," Fuuko insisted.

"If my brother brings you home, you can conserve time Fuuko-chan and you wouldn't be late for your family's gathering," the woman winked at her and pushed her towards Tokiya. "Now, go you two. And make sure you drive safely, Toki-chan," she waved them off.

Tokiya nodded and headed towards the car, not even minding if Fuuko followed or not. But the purple-head followed nonetheless. She sighed in defeat. As if she got a choice?

Tokiya opened the door of the backseat and lowered his daughter's body on the soft cushion. Kaiya was already half-sleeping. He closed the backseat's door and looked at the approaching Fuuko. The woman brought her eyeballs at him and quickly averted her gaze in a second. She sighed before hesitantly loaded the front seat.

Tokiya drove off, not waiting for her to settle down her seat.

-----------------------TOFUU-----------------------

Kaiya couldn't sleep, the feeling of drowsiness totally left her after her dad started the engine. Who could sleep when the car seemed to move in no particular pace? And it seemed like the driver was distracted all the time. The car drove in an unsteady speed and so Kaiya couldn't find the urge to drowse off.

She got up, rubbing her eyes and scanning the _unusually _silent front seats. She peeked at the two adults at the front. The two are unbelievably soundless. She can't even hear a sigh, a murmur or the usual groan they gave to each other. _Weird…_the little girl thought amusedly.

"Ne, why are you two not talking?" she inquired innocently.

No answer.

"Mou, don't act like I'm not here! Otousan, Fuuko-chan!" she called out.

Still the same mute answer.

She pouted and produced some irritated grunt before laying her back at the back seat again. Her legs rested loosely and her arm kept pointing the stars outside the window as she hummed the 'twinkle, twinkle little star' song.

Then she started singing.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star,"_

"_How I wonder what you are," _

"_Up above the world so wild, like a digimon in the sky, twink_—" Tokiya cut her off.

"It's _wide_ not wild, Kaiya. And it's diamond, not digimon. How many times do I have to remind you that," Tokiya's voice was irritated.

Kaiya stayed on her position and just answered curtly, still humming. "It sounds the same, daddy,"

Tokiya shook his head disagreeably. "It doesn't, Kaiya. You should have memorized that a year ago," Tokiya replied.

Kaiya got up. "I can't memorized it but my lyrics are far better!" she exclaimed and hugged Fuuko from behind. "Right, Fuuko-chan?"

Fuuko shook her head amusedly and leaned her palm on Kaiya's cheek. "Your dad's right, Kaiya. You should memorize the original lyrics or your classmates will make fun of you," she smiled fondly at the little girl.

Kaiya pulled back and placed her fists on her waist. "Naaaa. I'm still a better singer than they are though. My classmates are all off-key! Haha!" then she raised an arm above her proudly.

Fuuko chuckled, finally producing a louder noise. Tokiya rolled his eyes. "You cant even sing a simple child's song right," he muttered, his driving going slowly steady.

"How about you sing it again, Kaiya? With the ORIGINAL lyrics alright?" Fuuko beamed and ignored Tokiya's comment, raising the little girl's hopes.

"Sure!" she grinned widely. "I'll show you dad!" she stuck her tongue out at the front mirror, knowing that her dad will see her.

She cleared her throat like a singer on stage preparing for her performance and took a deep, deep breath. Fuuko chuckled lightly at the kid's enthusiasm.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star," _her fist opened and closed in a blinking motion.

"_How I wonder what you are," _

"_Up above the world so wide, like a diamond in the sky, oh big big big diamond in the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_" she ended the song with the opera type of singing, complete with her head tilted above with an imaginary microphone at one hand and the other was raising towards the ceiling.

Fuuko laughed at the comedic scene, her full attention laid on the hyperactive kid on the backseat. Tokiya didn't laugh but chuckled amusedly at his daughter. Shaking his head a little, he tilted his head towards the laughing Fuuko then to Kaiya. "Why don't you show Fuuko your most famous " Three little bear song"?" he suggested and turned his head on the road again.

The atmosphere was becoming light and happy, Fuuko stared at Tokiya's face and smiled serenely before turning her attention to Kaiya once more. She saw the grinned Kaiya plastered on her face and she knew the next song would be interesting.

"Oh sure, sure!!!" Kaiya beamed excitedly and heaved in preparation.

She counted 1, 2 and 3 slowly before singing.

"_There are three bears living in a big bear house, Otou-san bear, Okaa-san bear, and baby bear_" the little girl wiggled her little waist, and Fuuko laughed once more.

"_Otou-san bear is very strong, Okaasan bear is beautiful, and baby bear is super duper cute, look at them! look at them! Full of bliss at home!" _Kaiya danced and turned around, shaking her body every now and then.

Fuuko can't stop herself from giggling at the same time, and Tokiya restrained himself from laughing as well. The girl behind them was so ultra cute to be ignored.

Fuuko clapped her hands loudly and cheered at Kaiya to do more dancing. "That's a pretty nice song, Kaiya. Who taught it to you?"

Kaiya smiled cheekily. "Mom,"

For some reason, Fuuko looked disappointed at what the little girl said. But she was happy that Neon raised the kid as a joyful and happy one. At least she's not as serious as her dad.

"But mom's always not home since she works in America and seldom gets back home. So dad was always the one who taught me more children's songs. Mom just taught me some when she has time. I always wished she can share some of her time, but she couldn't so there was nothing I can do. I just wanted a mom even for a moment," the girl added, not a hint of sadness or discontentment on her tone. It was like she completely understood her parents' situation more than anyone else and Fuuko adored her so much for that.

Tokiya minimized his speed as he listened to his daughter's words. He couldn't say anything since he was the reason why his daughter doesn't have a mother for five years now. And no matter how many times he acted motherly on Kaiya, he knew it wasn't enough, even if he got a long hair like most women do. But he was fortunate to be given a very understanding child, and he couldn't ask for more but to be able to provide her with the best mother he can give. Which was supposed to be the one he followed five years ago, the one he met a couple of months before now, and the one seated beside him…

"I would be glad to be your mother, Kaiya. For this night, I mean. I can be your mother for this night if you want to," Fuuko's calm and gentle voice rang through his ears and he averted his eyes to the woman beside him, slightly startled at the words that escaped from her mouth.

Tokiya halted the car, waiting for his daughter's response. He heard Kaiya sniffed… one, two, three times. And before he could even blink, his daughter's arms flew heavily on Fuuko's shoulder for a tight and heart-warming hug.

"Okaasan!!!" Kaiya cried helplessly, surrendering all the bravery left inside her. She acted strong all these years, showing everyone that she was not affected everytime she saw her classmates with their mother's on their school's grand family days. She had been trying to hide her jealousy through the years and this current situation totally broke her into pieces. She was too happy to say anything that her tears wouldn't stop flowing out from her eyes.

Fuuko responded with a warm motherly smile and she soothed the bawling child's back with her gentle strokes.

Tokiya stared adoringly at them, feeling all warm inside and he can't help but smile affectionately at the scene. His daughter against Fuuko's arms was overwhelming and was too good to be true. He tried blinking to wake himself if the scene was just a dream or not, but Fuuko's warm smile on him confirmed the reality of the situation.

He smiled back, sending a silent gratitude to Fuuko's way. Fuuko slightly bowed her head in acknowledgement before Tokiya continued his way to Fuuko's house.

------------------------------TOFUU------------------------------

They arrived in front of the Kirisawa's gate at exactly 7:40 pm. Kaiya got tired from crying and slept weakly on Fuuko's chest. Fully knowing that she was ten minutes late from their family's dinner date, Fuuko carefully placed Kaiya on the backseat and smiled at Tokiya before opening the car door.

"Thank you…" Tokiya whispered before she can shave one of her feet out from the car. Fuuko turned to look at him, her smile as lovely as the serenity of the evening.

"It's the least I can do for her," she stared at Kaiya's kipped face. Then she brought her face to Tokiya's solemn one and noticed that the snow was starting to fall down outside the car. "I'm late for dinner and you should be going now or your way might be blocked with snow," she said and pushed the car door open. "Goodnight," she whispered before slowly unloading the car.

"Fuuko…" she heard a whisper before a crashing hug enveloped her. Her eyes wide open in bewilderment.

"Please…Just for awhile, Fuuko," his harsh voiced pleaded against her ears and Fuuko stared at the snowing outside with unsaid words hanging on her tongue.

"I know there's no chance for the both of us anymore. You're living a totally different life now. You have him, and all I can do is just watch you happy within his arms," these words broke loose from Tokiya's mouth and Fuuko waited speechlessly for him to continue.

"But please, Fuuko. Let me have a few minutes to be with you…for the last time…" he continued, hugging her tighter and not even thinking of letting go.

Fuuko didn't wince at the pressure around her. What he said was true. She's already with someone else. She's not Tokiya's anymore. Everything was already too complicated to be solved. Especially now that she's engaged and will probably get married next year.

"Did you…really…come back?" tears were now threatening to cover her eyes just like how the snow tried engulfing the land.

Tokiya moved his head to nod. "I wanted to seek your hand for marriage, but you were already with him," she heard the man against him sniffed.

Fuuko dug her head on his shoulders and started soaking his sweater with the salt liquid from her eyes. The fact that he came after her was enough to make her pray for the time to roll back. To the time where every beautiful moment they shared were fresh. And just let the time stop there and never go on.

Her fingers dug his back as she reciprocated his tight embrace when an even tight one.

"This will be our last night together, Fuuko. I'm sorry for everything and I will treasure all the memories you left in me. I wish for your happiness forever…"

With those words, Fuuko felt her soul breaking to pieces. It was a farewell message, she knew. It's the most painful words next to saying goodbye. Like what happened to them eight years ago, Fuuko felt sullen and numb. Her body trembled in unspoken fear of losing him again.

Life indeed is full of irony. How ironic that eight years ago, it was him who was getting married. And now that they met again after those years, it's her to be taken away. Now she fully understood why Tokiya acted that way. Why he didn't fight for her…why he became a coward.

Everything was fated. It wasn't because he couldn't fight for her. It was all a matter of not having any choice. Like what she was experiencing right now.

She hugged him tighter, feeling his entire warm against him. She can't believe it's their last night. How selfish of life to both of them, everytime they get the chance to be happy, life takes all of it in an instance. Not even giving them time to prepare.

She loosened her hug as she tried finding the words to utter. As much as she wanted this feeling and scene to continue, she knew she couldn't. She _shouldn't. _

"Tokiya…" she managed to whisper exhaustedly.

"Aishe…" she breathed in, gathering all the strength to continue.

"Sayonara aishiteru…" and with that, Fuuko stormed out from the car and to their house's doorstep.

----------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------

**A/N: Oh my God, I'm so mean to left it hanging like that!O.O ::pokes self::**

**Argh!!! I wanted this chapter to be not-dramatic but there's the crying scene again!!!!::boinks own head repeatedly to the wall:: I'm sooo forgetful!!!Huhuhuh!!! Kill me people!!!!**

**Credits: To Full House of Song Hye Kyo and Rain for the "Three little bear song". I just translated it in English. **

**Sooo...are you gonna review or not?**


	16. Chapter 16: Can I Keep You?

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**OK, so it's like centuries since I last updated and everyone's probably thinking of assassinating me after this story is finished. Well, we have come to the last chapter of this story and I wanna thank you guys for the love and support. **_

**A reply to my reviewers of the last chapter. Please R&R!**

**Stephanie-chan:** I didn't understand about this "she confessed once AGAIN" errr…I thought Fuuko only confessed once in this story? I guess I should check all the chapters again then –sweatdropped-

**Malo-chan**: That's good. Don't ever get carried away ever alright? Especially now that were on the last chapter… I don't want to see you glomping on me and licking my face for an epilogue! A handshake is alright! BWAHAHAHA!!!

**Khryz:** errr…..-dies in embarrassment-

**Joide's KB forever:** Lemon icecream is a mixed flavor of sour and sweet…eheheh it's more like an icecream lemonade. LOLz, Awww…come on, of course this is TOFUU! Becoz as what I said, RAIHA is MINE ALONE!

**Jade007:** Yes this is a TOFUU HAPPY ENDING! And were now on the last chapter…this is a little bit hilarious, there is only slight drama. PLEASE R&R!

**Master-chan:** YAY! Here's the update!

**Yanagi-chan:** -gets sanzo to revive Yanny- are you alright? Don't die yet, we are now on the last chappy you know! I like cliffy yanny…and I guess u know that! Bwahahaha! I hope there's enough mush here!

**Scorchingblue:** Oh my God, so I'm now known as a heartbreaker? How mean of me! GOMEN, here's the last chapter and this will not break ur heart I promise!

**Shen:** A happy one with SHIELA AND KUREI? No way…!!!Hahahaha alright, kidding! Fine you can have ur kurei…but this happy ending is for TOFUU…only! Hope u like this shenny!

**Clotiheart:** YO! I'm now the best becoz I finally finished this fic! Wohooo!! Hurray for me and for you and for everyone! Were the best!

**Mikaro:** Errr….sorry, here's the update! –runs away and hides-

**Wija-chan:** Awww…don't cry…-pats lija-s head- this is a happy TOFUU ending…so please just read and don't cry…

**Asianpearl:** YAY! ME? Great writer?! OMG!!!! I'm giving you cookies for that! Weee!hey this is the last chappy and I hope u like it! MWah!

There you go. PLEASE R&R!

CHAPTER 16

Ishijima-Yamamoto Nuptials. 24th of December 2006.

"And now, you may kiss the bride," the priest announced, signaling the last part of the ceremony.

The couple kissed and parted after a few seconds while everyone clapped their hands for a loud non-verbal congratulation.

Domon raised his hand up and all of the people inside the church cheered profoundly. His new wife bowed thankfully at all the visitors and both of them got ready for the pictorials.

Yanagi, beside her husband Recca and two sons, Mitsu and Shijo, shed tears of joy for the newly wed couple. Sniffing in obvious delight, she dragged a white silk handkerchief from her pale pink purse and bawled on the cloth. Recca smiled fondly at her and clasped his arms around his wife.

Fuuko, Ganko and Mrs. Kirisawa, who were seated in front of the Hanabishis, smiled sweetly at Domon and Miyuki as the two posed and smiled at the cameras.

"They looked so happy. Oh I wish my wedding will be as grand as this!" Ganko wailed excitedly, clamping her hands together above her chest.

Mrs. Kirisawa looked at her amused. "Ganko, honey, you're still too young to think about those kinds of things. You promised me you will finish college,"

The lady (yes lady! She's 22, remember?) giggled at her mother. "Aww, come on Mom. I didn't say I'll get married early. I just said I WISH that my wedding will be like this," she reasoned and her mother chuckled in understanding.

"You will be graduating next year dear so it's alright to plan your own wedding as early as this time," Kagerou, who was seated beside Mrs. Kirisawa, joked and nudged Koganei beside her. The lad choked and coughed in bewilderment.

Mrs. Hanabishi laughed and the others followed.

"The next would the couple's close friends," the emcee voiced out on the microphone.

Recca and the others rose up from their seats and approached Domon and Miyuki with their smiles reaching both sides of their faces. Fuuko, with her white gown, jumped at Domon and Miyuki before getting up for a picture. Recca and Yanagi calmly went beside Domon and Fuuko beside Miyuki.

"Where's Tokiya-niisan?" Koganei asked as he and Ganko displayed themselves beside Yanagi.

"There," Yanagi answered, pointing the upcoming Tokiya. Tokiya smiled serenely at Domon (oh yes, he did smile…and at DOMON), the gesture was delivered with a silent congratulation.

He halted in front of the couple and reached his hand for the groom and bride. "Now, I've proven that _miracles_ do happen Domon," Domon answered with a confused look and Tokiya chuckled silently. The two shook hands and Tokiya turned to the bride. "He's a handful, take care of him," Miyuki giggled and nodded in response.

Tokiya positioned beside Fuuko and sighed contentedly. "You look stunning as always," he whispered. Fuuko chuckled. "Not as stunning as you though," she smiled and posed as the camera man cried "SAY CHEESE!"

A click was heard and Domon requested for another picture. Tokiya carried Kaiya on his arms and Fuuko pinched her nose. "You look so cute, Kaiya!" she exclaimed.

"You too, Okaasan!" the kid cheered.

"EH?" Recca's voice was of shock and complete curiosity. "Okaasan?!?" everyone followed.

Fuuko sweatdropped. "Anou, it's just a name she calls me. No malice," was Fuuko's immediate response.

Everyone turned their heads to the camera dramatically, each mouth curved in a goofey smug face (which appeared to be an evil smile). Fuuko and Tokiya sweatdropped and Kaiya smiled innocently.

Another shot was taken and everyone congratulated Domon and Miyuki. Tokiya, with Kaiya on his arms, brought Fuuko towards her chair. His long silver mane flowed amazingly behind his back as he walked beside his purple-head ex-girlfriend.

He glanced at her hair, its strands gracefully landed behind her back and Tokiya fought the hardest urge to touch its silkiness. Her round bare shoulders were dainty and lightened with the sun's rays brought by the big glassed-windows of the church. He sighed and ran his eyes away from her and towards the front where he surprisingly saw the indigo man with his own black suit. He was one of the wedding's visitors who accompanied Fuuko before the wedding.

"Raiha…" Tokiya whispered to himself.

"Raiha-chan!" Fuuko grinned and moved her feet faster towards her boyfriend.

Raiha, on the other hand, welcomed her with his arms ready for a hug. "Koishi," he whispered, but enough for the three of them to hear.

Fuuko accepted his hug and smiled. "Let's take a picture with the couple," she beamed.

Raiha smiled but declined. "I am not one of his friends nor his relative so I'm alright staying here. I'm just here to assist you, and make sure _no one _harms you," his smile was peaceful yet not as genuine as the first one.

Tokiya could swear that Raiha glanced at him in half a second and Fuuko must have not noticed. He winced and sighed. "Don't worry, Shinoda-san, she's all yours," he calmly stated, eyes glassy and honest in surrender. "I'll go back and congratulate Domon, Fuuko," he said and turned around. Kaiya was a little oblivious of the state of affairs since the child was almost half-asleep, still sleepy from sleeping too late last night.

Fuuko stood and watched Tokiya's departing form and took a deep breath. "Raiha-chan," she started to whisper. "Tokiya and I ended our relationship eight years ago, there's no need to remind us of the past," her voice was calm and reserved, but with slight disappointment which didn't passed the tall man's senses.

Raiha looked at Fuuko and then to Tokiya, who was smiling a little with all the girls in all ages surrounded beside him for a picture taking. The guy sure is still a girl's ideal even when he aged, Raiha complimented mentally.

"I'm just making sure, Koishi. Girls must be made out of stone if they can dodge that man's good looks," he said and smiled at Fuuko again.

Fuuko shook her head disagreeably. This is not going to work out, she thought. "Come on, everyone else is now going to the reception," she simply said and walked away. Raiha followed discreetly.

-------------------------------TOFUU-------------------------------

The reception was held inside a grand dining house and everyone was busily eating their own lunch. Recca, with his friends, gathered on a big round table, enough to accommodate all of them.

Fuuko wandered her eyes on every table and every chair. Her emerald pools scanned all corners of the big lounge and produced a surrendered sigh after a few minutes of searching. Raiha beside her brought his wine glass back on the table and whispered at his girlfriend. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked worriedly.

"Eh? No, nothing. I'm just wondering where Tokiya went," he answered and took a food with her fork.

Raiha nodded slowly. "I see," he frowned and brought his face back on his plate.

"Koishi, I just wanna know where he is, that's all. There's nothing to worry about, alright?" Fuuko smiled, assuring him with her palm caressing his back soothingly.

Raiha gave her a weak smile. "Alright…"

-------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------

Raiha and Fuuko didn't finish the program and told Domon and Miyuki their apologies. Fuuko wasn't feeling well and almost got dizzy while eating. Raiha brought her back to his hotel room and watched her quiet slumber. He was sitting on his bedside single couch and leaned on the side of the bed, staring at Fuuko's lovely face as she slept.

He reached for his girlfriend's hand and ran his thumb against her skin in a back and forth manner.

His fair face was solemn, feeling all the anguish inside him. It's not good being on his place. He's the boyfriend and yet he felt like he's the third party. Isn't it too unfair for him? He admitted to himself that he had sinned. For blocking Tokiya's way towards Fuuko, for doing what he shouldn't have done. But isn't it right to fight for your love? Isn't it right to do anything to get love? At least he did something to win her love, unlike Tokiya. And besides, everything was closed inside the history book. We can't turn back time now, can we? Just like what everyone says, "Past is past".

Everything is a memory. And he should look ahead of the future.

He believed he deserved her. Yes, he deserved all of her.

He bent on the bed to adjust the comforter below Fuuko's neck. He glanced at her face. She looked a little pale and her eyes were a little bit worn out, he noticed even with the obvious present of a concealer to hide it.

He frowned. Did she cry all night?

He collided back on the couch and his hands clasped back to Fuuko's left one. One of his hand was brought on his forehead and he leaned his elbow on the bed.

Past is past and yet it's still biting him--Tokiya's shock face on Fuuko's apartment, Fuuko's merry face everytime she used to mention Tokiya's name and her conspicuous attempts on hiding her longingness whenever they meet with Tokiya. It's all haunting him down. And what's worst is, he's feeling every pain. To forget is easy to say for some, but hard to do for those who are experiencing it.

He heard some moan and he felt her hand stirred. He looked up at her face warily and immediately assisted her when she tried to get up.

Fuuko gave her a weak smile and muttered her thanks.

He sat back on his seat and eyed her face gravely.

_Surrendering and letting her go…isn't it the most righteous and bravest thing to do for love?_

Raiha felt his eyes watered as he got ready to perform the probably most dreadful thing he would do in his life. Both his hands clamped tightly against hers and Fuuko just looked at him with a slight worried expression.

_Did Tokiya also think of this when he let her go?_

"Fuuko, I have to tell you something,"

-------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this Toki-chan?" her eyes pale eyes were both of loneliness and anxiety.

Tokiya smiled. "I am sure, Mifuyu-neesan. I and Kaiya will be alright," he stated silently.

"Oh honey, you can always stay you know," Mrs. Mikagami, with her eyes blurry with tears, cupped her palms on her son's cheeks.

"This is the best thing I can think of, Okaasan. Please don't make this hard for me. I love you so much, Okaasan," Tokiya hugged his mom and placed his lips on her forehead. He heard his mom bawled heavier, but he fought the urge to bawl with her. It will just make everything hard for him to say goodbye.

Tokiya turned to look at his dad. The old man stared at him with a very proud smile on his face, but still with a bit of sadness tainted on it. "I have done everything to fight and preserve the love me and your mother shared but I never did this. I guess letting go is the best thing someone could do for love, and for that, I am proud to have you as my son, Tokiya," Mr. Mikagami, standing with his wooden staff, approached his son slowly.

"Thank you, Otousan," Tokiya said and embraced his father. The older man hugged him back with all the paternal love he can offer. The two parted with a genuine smile occupying their lips.

Upcoming footsteps were heard from the staircase and everyone looked at the sniffing Kaiya approaching them. A maid was bringing her suitcase and the little girl rubbed her swollen eyes while glomping her huge teddy bear with her spare hand.

Mifuyu got the suit case from the maid and she assisted Kaiya towards her father.

"But daddy, -sniff- I don't want –sniff- to go there. I –sniff- wanna stay here with –sniff- everyone," she said weakly as she went to her dad.

Tokiya kneeled in front of her and held her shoulders with both hands. "We can start a new life there , Kaiya. You and me. I'll spend more time with you and you can go to school. You said you want to go to a formal school right?" he looked at his daughter with all empathy.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I don't wanna leave obaasan, ojiisan and aunt Mifuyu. I wanna play with Shijo and Mitsu and Akio. I wanna spend more time with Fuuko-chan. I don't wanna leave," she pouted sadly and sniffed one more time.

Tokiya sighed. "I'm sorry, Kaiya. But we have to leave," he said with a tone of final decision on his voice. He got up and held his daughter's hand.

Kaiya bowed in depression but followed her dad's steps as they made way to their van. Mifuyu followed them and all of them bade goodbye to the older ones since the Mikagami couple couldn't go to the airport because of Mr. Mikagami's state.

Katsuo opened the car door for Tokiya and Kaiya and Mifuyu occupied the front seat beside her husband. Kaiya was sitting between Shijo and her dad. She looked at her cousin and the boy smiled sadly at her, reaching his blue handkerchief for her.

"It's gonna be alright, Kaiya. London isn't really a bad place to live, it's actually nice there when you get to know the place and the people," he said, thinking those words would make his cousin feel better.

Kaiya looked at him with round big teary eyes and she dug her face on Shijo's shoulder. Knowing that she's bawling heavier, Shijo adjusted his shoulder for her to be able to cry more comfortably.

Tokiya didn't look at Kaiya, looking at her would just change his mind. Instead, he glanced at Katsuo at the front mirror and nodded, signaling him to run the automobile.

With the car swooshing in a normal speed, Kaiya cried more.

-------------------------------TOFUU---------------------------------

Fuuko hurried her way towards the hotel's parking lot. Both her hands clasped the fluffy skirt of the gown she wore for Domon's wedding earlier. She didn't even bother dressing a much more normal civilian clothing as she dodged the people's surprised and confused stares. She couldn't change her clothes anyway, she just came from her boyfriend's hotel room.

She punched the elevators keypad and waited impatiently for her turn to ride down. She winced and bit her lip, her eyes about to burn fire as she watched the slow movement of the elevator's monitor above her.

_The damn machine is still in the 14th floor?! I'm in the 8th floor for pete's sake! _She mentally fumed. She glanced at the right way and found out that the stair wasn't really that far from her. She took a glimpse at the monitor and her eyes almost dug daggers on the monitor's protective glass.

In a flash, her feet stormed away and immediately flew downward, using the hotel's matted stairs. "Ohhh, you jerk Tokiya! I am sooooo gonna kill you for making me run like this!" she cursed out loud, ignoring all the people's insulting looks.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Fuuko, I have to tell you something," Raiha looked at her sedately. _

"_Hmm? What is it, Koishi?" she replied. _

"_But will you promise not to hate me after knowing this?" _

_Fuuko gave him a confused look. "What's wrong, honey?" _

"_Just promise me, Fuuko," he replied firmly. _

_Fuuko hesitated but nodded assuringly. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" _

"_Aa," _

After minutes of running barefooted, Fuuko finally reached the hotel's parking lot which was located on the first floor. She searched her eyes and found Raiha's car residing along with the other customers' cars.

Fuuko gripped on Raiha's keys which she had been bringing since earlier and flung herself inside his car. Fixing her huge skirt to not mess it up with the pedals, Fuuko slid the keys inside the keyhole and took a deep breath.

She gripped on the wheel, ready to take off. She closed her eyes, digesting all the facts that Raiha just revealed. "Raiha-chan, I cant still believe you can do this," she whispered silently and ran the wheels out from the parking lot.

_Fuuko stared wide-eyed with the sudden news struck unto her. She was too surprised she didn't even notice that tears were now blurring her vision. Her tears flew out from her eyes and she looked at Raiha helplessly. _

"_You…you're lying…you cant do something like this," she uttered._

_Raiha flinched, his face showed a sour and unknown expressions mixed with both guilt and anticipation. His hands untangled from hers and he brought them up to cover his face. _

_Fuuko heard him wept. _

"_Im sorry…I hope you understood why I did that. It was selfish I know, but it was the only way I could think of to get him out from your mind. Everytime you tell me about him, there's both sadness and hope in your eyes and it was me who felt more pain," he said and placed his elbows on his thighs. _

"_Raiha-chan…" he heard her whispered. _

"_I'm sorry, Fuuko," he told her sincerely. _

_He felt her move from the bed and closer to him. Her feminine scent lingered around him and he looked up to meet her lovely face smiling at him. His eyes widened in surprise. _

"_It's alright, Raiha-chan. Don't cry," her arms surrounded him and Raiha was more than shock at her reaction. _

_As manly as he wanted to be, he couldn't fight crying against her. Especially when he knows this is gonna be the end of their relationship. Whether or not Fuuko stays, he knows he should be the one to let go. _

_Fuuko stood in front of him while she embraced him. For whatever cause, she couldn't seem to get mad at him. He was a nice man to start with and his reason was all understandable. The real thing that made her cry was the fact that she wasted her eight years feeling hatred about Tokiya. And now that everything was clear to her she cant help but feel sinned and forlorn. _

"_Fuuko, you should go," he said against her waist, gently pushing her away from him to look at her face. "I heard Tokiya's flight to London is today, that's why he wasn't in the reception earlier," _

"_Nani?!" _

"Great timing! Traffic when I am on an emergency!!" Fuuko screamed out inside the car. She plugged the horn button and repeatedly made noise throughout the mainway.

"Hey, miss! Shut the fuck off!" a man's head emerged from his car and shouted at Fuuko.

Fuuko scowled. "You shut up, Fucker!!!" her eyes sent daggers piercing at the man's window, which literally broke the front carglass. The man stared at her with huge eyes and fainted after seeing his broken glass.

_Holy shit. I am not gonna make it on time!!! _She hissed mentally, all the while cursing Tokiya for making her suffer like this.

The other drivers saw what she did on the poor man's car and all of them miraculously shove out away from her and to the sidewalk, practically squishing the other cars to the lampposts. A huge comfortable way was made for her and she cheered happily. "Thanks gentlemen!" she waved at the scaredycat drivers and fastened towards the airport.

------------------------------TOFUU------------------------------

Shijo gave his cousin one last hug before bidding goodbye. "Take care, alright? We will follow you there after New Year, we'll see each other soon," he kissed her forehead and waved her off.

"Kaiya dear, everything's gonna be alright. Don't cry now," Mifuyu tried to comfort her and she raised Kaiya for a hug. The girl muttered a feeble "hai" so Mifuyu walked her to her dad.

"Here's a duplicate key for our house in London. And this one's the address," Katsuo handed Tokiya the key and a piece of paper. "Have a nice trip, Tokiya," he said and patted the younger man's shoulder.

"Arigatou, Katsuo-niisan," Tokiya smiled and looked at everyone. He reached his hand for Kaiya and his daughter accepted it reluctantly.

"All passengers for flight 009, the plane is now ready to take off. Please proceed to the flight area, thank you," the female voice began to speak out from the speakers.

"Well, we have to go now. Sayonara," Tokiya said and waved.

"Bubye, Shijo!" Kaiya pouted at her cousin.

"Have a nice trip you two!" Mifuyu cried out and waved as well.

"All passengers for flight 009, the plane is now ready to take off. Please proceed to the flight area, thank you," the voice repeatedly called out.

Tokiya and Kaiya marched towards the said area with their luggage.

"All passengers for flight 009, the plane is now ready to—TOKIYA MIKAGAMI!!! Do another step and you're dead pal!!!" the serene female voice was replaced with a mad and monstrous one.

Tokiya halted and blinked. Kaiya did the same. Everyone paused from doing anything and did the same.

"YOU! Do you think you can leave me like this you fucking moron?!" the same monstrous voice came out from the speakers.

"Fuuko?" Tokiya's jaw dropped.

"Maam, please calm down. This is not the right area to—" the first female speaker was shushed off by the second voice.

"Oh shut up you whore, I have no time to argue with you alright? I have a man down there to kill and to sermon so be quiet!" Fuuko hissed but their argument didn't go unheard by all people inside the airport.

Shijo sweatdropped and Katsuo and his wife laughed boisterously.

Tokiya reddened in embarrassment. He heard some footsteps walking away from the speaker and he paled.

In a little while, he heard, "Tokiya no baka!"

He almost wished the floor would just eat him alive at that moment. Everyone's eyes were fixed on them and he could only bit his lip to conceal his blushing cheeks. Fuuko ramped furiously toward him and Kaiya. The little girl could only grin at the two of them contentedly.

"Are you trying to escape from me you idiot?!" Fuuko shouted as she held her gown's skirt and bolted to the bishounen.

When she reached him, Tokiya stared at her and said " Fuuko, please. If I stay here I will just ruin your life and your engagement. I am doing this for the both of us. This is the best thing to do for now," his eyes were truthful.

Fuuko raised her eyebrow stubbornly. "You think running away could save us all, huh? Do you think this will solve the problem, Tokiya, you dumbass!! I've been through this, I ran away, remember? I flew away from you to forget about you and looked what happened? I am still here, standing in front of you and you know why? Because all this time, no matter how hard I try and insisted myself not to love you, nothing changed. Eight years was long enough but it was of no use. Cause I still love you, Tokiya," there were no tears from her eyes but her words were already shaky, like she's gonna break down any minute.

Tokiya flinched, his mouth slightly hanging open to wait for her next words.

"You see? Running away didn't change it all. Because I'm still here loving you. And you're planning to do the same mistake I did eight years ago? Are you that stupid? Or you are really just a plain coward?"

Tokiya was left speechless against her words. It was…this was…too beautiful to be true. The harsh way of saying it wasn't a big deal for him, it was what she said that matters.

Fuuko. STILL. Loves him. What more could be ask for?

"You really like embarrassing me like this, don't you?" he calmly said, his broken heart was starting to build back the pieces.

"No. I came here to poke the hell out of you, you imbecile," Fuuko barked back.

"Oh really?" was Tokiya's sly answer.

Fuuko backed out one step. "What are you planning to do, you pervert!"

Tokiya gave her one quick smirk before his lips closed the gap between them.

Kaiya covered her eyes with the huge bear she was carrying but a smile was residing her cute face. Shijo opened his eyes wide but Mifuyu covered it with her hands.

"Oh no way you are gonna see something private as that Shijo," Mifuyu said, a small smile creeping on her face.

"But mom! I'm old enough!" the boy wailed and tried plucking her mom's fingers away from his view.

The people who witnessed the state of affairs, applauded in congratulation. The couples in the vicinity hugged each other as all of them felt the warm air passing by them.

Love is in the air indeed…

-------------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------------

"Ahh, captain. I guess two persons are now canceling their tickets," the stewardess on the microphone earlier called the plane's pilot and told him the news.

-------------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------------

_25th of December, 2006. Sakura Park. _

"Kaiya, don't play too far from here so me and your dad can still see you," Fuuko called out as Kaiya made her way towards the other children in the park with her bicycle.

"Hai, Okaasan!" the little girl waved at Fuuko and drove to the center of the park.

"Let her be for awhile, that kid haven't played for a long time now," Tokiya said calmly. He was sitting on the wooden bench around the park. He looked at Fuuko as his new girlfriend snuggled against him on the seat.

"I know, Mi-chan. I just don't want her to run about too far," she sighed and rested her head on his opened arm.

"Oh yea, here," Tokiya handed her a box and opened it for her. She was delighted to see a lot of different flavored sushi on it and gave Tokiya a quick peck on the cheek. "Eat up," he said and gave her the chopsticks.

Fuuko smiled. "Hmm aren't you eating?"

"No, I'm not hungry," was his reply.

"Ahh, Ok. Itadaikimasu!!! (did I even spell it right?)" Fuuko beamed and started eating all the sushis in one gulp. Tokiya looked at her amusedly and sweatdropped.

"Ne, are we gonna celebrate Christmas in our house or in your house?" Fuuko said, munching the second to the last sushi.

"Depends on where you choose," Tokiya simply answered.

Fuuko stared at him for a minute and took the last sushi. "Will you stop being submissive? It's very unlike you and it's –crack—itte!!!!!!!" Fuuko screamed and choked the last sushi out from her mouth. "Ahhh!! Ouch!!" she cupped her cheek and brushed it gently.

"What happened?" Tokiya asked abruptly.

"Itte… there was something hard inside the sushi!" she cried out and pulled something from her mouth. She paused. Her eyes turned as huge as saucers in surprise. "What the—" she stared at it, eyes twinkling against the gleaming stone displayed before her.

She took a full minute of staring at it before she heard the guy beside her said, "Fuuko, can I keep you?"

Fuuko's mouth hanged almost in instant. "Are you...asking me...for a marriage?" she choked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tokiya chuckled and poke her nose playfully.

And again, for a hundred times now, he's the only one who can make her feel vulnerable as another flood of tears crept out from her eyes…

----------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------

"Beautiful, aren't they?" a woman's voice approached the man behind a big cherry blossom tree.

"Yea, I barely noticed until now," the man answered sedately.

"Are you alright now, Raiha-san?" she asked silently.

" A little," he genuinely responded.

" Hmmm. How about a coffee break with me?" the woman asked again.

Raiha smiled and nodded. " Sure, Neon-san,"

_**A/N: -sigh- Finally! The last chapter uploaded. I'm planning of making an epilogue but I don't know. Maybe if you request for one then I might do it. **_

_**Errr, a big thanks for all of you who reviewed and read this fic. I appreciate the time you spent for reading this. I'm still a new writer but you showered me with support and encouragements and for that, I am proud to be a TOFUU shipper. **_

_**Of course, as usual, there are errors. Becoz as usual, I am a lazy bum. And I wanna thank you for understanding my laziness. **_

_**This fic had taken too long to be updated and the fic itself was too long but I'm happy you were still reading this till its end. You are the coolest persons in the world! **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL and GOD BLESS!!!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Khryzle kawaii!**_


	17. EPILOGUE

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Sorry I don't have much time to answer ur reviews now. I wish I have, but I don't. But please do read and review! Anonymous reviews are always accepted you know. THANKS!**

EPILOGUE

A boy with silvery purple hair ran tardily towards the nearest giant gate in the subdivision; his face so sweaty and oily with obvious discomfort and tiredness. He made a great effort on plugging the silver doorbell with his elbow to alarm the inside of the house. A small monitor switched on beside the doorbell and the boy sighed heavily.

"Hey granny, it's me, Yoshi!!! Oh please hurry up and open the gate!! I'm carrying the world you know!!!" the boy screamed deliberately, his feet jumping up and down in complete impatience.

The old skinny man sweatdropped and pushed the "enter" button in front of him. The huge gate opened and he didn't even catch a glimpse as the young lad swooshed off from his former vicinity. The old man sweatdropped again and shook his head before turning the monitor off.

It was already twelve noon and everything seemed to twirl dizzily on his view. He was tired and exhausted carrying a huge bunch of nose-twitching flowers within his arms. He even forgot to execute his usual gracious greeting to their _mayor domo_ in the monitor. Half a day of enfeeblement and he knew his whole day would not go along with his good plans. Worst is, he even forgot to attend a very special meeting, I mean, REALLY special meeting where his whole proceeding life will depend on...

_And it was all because of her..._

His UGLY, fat and good-for-nothing citrus-headed sister.

"ONEECHAN!!" he screamed loudly, his whole face feeling totally itchy with the petals covering it.

A sunset-haired teenager slowly came downstairs with an amused smirk on her lovely face. She wore a half-a-thigh mini skirt and a turtle neck red and white sleeveless. Her slipper landed on the last stair and she giggled at her little brother's lame form.

"What happened to you dear brother? You look terrible!!" she gasped dramatically. Yoshi rolled his eyes disgustedly.

"Enough with that sis, your acting looks terribly fake," he snorted and handed the bouquets of flowers to his sister rather harshly. The older teen smiled wider.

"Awww, thanks bro. It's so sweet of you to carry my flowers today," she said while sniffing every petal of the roses.

"Yea, as if I didn't bring the same junks here yesterday, and the other day, and the day before that?" he retorted sarcastically, colliding his spine aimlessly on the sofa.

He inclined his head in a relax position, tilting his head towards the ceiling and gently massaging his forehead. He closed his eyes and started to take a short nap, not knowing of a darting palm to strike him.

"OUCH!!! Oneechan! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!" he gripped a soft chair pillow and bumped it to his Oneechan's face. "Leave me ALONE, alright?!"

His sister smiled at her brother evilly and heaved. "Come on, bro. Was it really because of the flowers sent by my admirers that your acting a complete jerk today?" she inquired and sat beside her little brother on the soft cushion.

Yoshi groaned. "Look, seriously, I don't want to be bothered today. Will you give me even just a LITTLE time for myself!?" he said and placed his palm on his sweaty face. His silver hair was tangled to the tip and he knew he smelled like crap.

But instead of skipping off, the big sister just raised an eyebrow on him. "You got dumped, haven't you?" she said after a second of silence.

With that, he almost jumped out from the sofa. He gave his sister a bewildered look as though she asked the most unbelievable thing to happen. "What? No! Heck! ME, dump?!"

A huge cheeky smile emerged on her sister's face. Then she got up and marched her way towards the kitchen, leaving the lad dumbfounded for a moment. Yoshi sighed and was ready to rest silently in the living room when he heard a couple of running footsteps from the kitchen.

He immediately flung his eyes opened and tilted his head down to see his mother and sister, both with a VERY amused smile on their faces (although his sister's was more like a victorious smirk).

"Oh my Yoshi! Who dumped you sweetie?" a purple-head woman went beside him and hugged him closely.

"What the—Mom, I WASN'T dumped!" he said defensively, trying to get out from his mother's embrace. "Come on Mom, WHO would dump me?" he added after he successfully found a way out from his mother's grasp.

The woman gave him a knowing smile and looked at his sister, who was grinning for ear-to-ear since earlier.

"Don't know bro. Probably a girl named...Neomi?" her sister started teasing.

Yoshi widened his eyes in half a second before turning his head away from them. "Yea right, as if she could" he stood up and stared at the window, avoiding her sister's stare.

"Hahaha! She did, didn't she?" she teased and laughed heartily.

Their mother smiled warmly at her son before asking her daughter, "Raiha's daughter? That Neomi?"

Her daughter answered her with a nod.

Yoshi growled and glared at his sister.

"Well, it seems like my guess is confirmed. She actually DUMPED you," his sister said slyly.

"..." silence was all Yoshi could answer. Fine, okay, she did dump him. She's the first to dump him. Nobody dumps him, **_nobody_**. That girl was being totally insensitive, and he already marked her name on his black list for crushing his pride like that. That is just sooooo not good for his reputation. And earlier, he called her to meet him by lunch (which didn't push through because he had to send the flowers first to his evil sister), even though she already declared her answer to him. He'd been through a lot of things just to impress her and the girl was being too impossible! She should even be proud that HE is courting her, he's like the most famous guy in their high school. What the heck is wrong with her? She's the oddest girl he ever met.

"Kaiya dear, maybe you should stop teasing your brother. He's in pain right now you know," the mother said calmly. She stood up and walked towards her son.

"Are you alright, sweetie? Would you want a glass of water?"

Kaiya giggled. " Bring him a gallon mom, he need more water than you thought. To ease his _pain_,"

Yoshi glared at his sister once more, then he looked at his mother. "Mom, I'm really alright. It's not like I'm gonna die because some geek and insensible girl dumped me," he smiled assuringly at his mother.

"So you were dumped, weren't you?" his mother placed another knowing smile on her beautiful face.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Oh mother, you're becoming like oneechan and that is totally not good," he replied abruptly and looked away.

Kaiya's eyes glimmered instantly. "Was it her? Was it Neomi?"

Yoshi made a sour face and sighed heavily. "OK! Fine, yea she did. It was her. Happy now?" he snarled.

Kaiya's teasing smile grew into a very, very large grin. "YYYYYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! You know what that means, YOU LOST THE BET BRO!!! You lost the bet!!!!Hahahahahaha!" Kaiya squealed happily and ran around her mother.

"Wait. What bet?" their mother asked, dumbfounded.

Kaiya giggled unstoppably and took a short paused to gain back her composure. "We had this bet that if Neomi accepts him as a boyfriend before or on valentines, I'll pay his lunch for the whole month. Otherwise, it's him who'll pay. And look at my luck mom, I think Neomi dumped him before the deadline!!!Hahahaha!!" Kaiya said, glancing occasionally at the glaring Yoshi.

Their mother, whom Kaiya thought to be laughing with her right now, gave another expression. Instead of teasing Yoshi like what her daughter is doing, she looked at her son with both concern and mildness in her eyes like any good mother does.

She approached her son calmly and put her palm over his shoulder. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Kaiya felt silent and looked at her brother's reaction intently.

"I'm alright mom. I told you I'm not gonna die just because a girl dumped me. It's just the first time someone did so I think it's the reason why I feel a little bit upset of myself," he smiled at his mother bitterly. "Add the fact that I'm gonna pay toad-face's lunch for the whole month," then he glared at his sister. Kaiya raised a baiting eyebrow and stuck her tongue out.

Their mother smiled back at him and patted his shoulder, comforting.

"I see. I was thinking you're upset because the girl doesn't love you back," a man with silver hair was standing in front of the door, a smile occupying his fair face.

"Mi-chan!" the woman ran towards the silver-head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The latter smiled warmly and enveloped his wife within his arms. He then looked at his son, who returned him with an uncomfortable stare.

"I'm not upset because of that dad. I don't even love her, it was just the bet," Yoshi cried defensively.

Fuuko smiled at her husband and tiptoed to whisper. "Maybe you should talk to him honey. Your son needs a man-to-man talk right now," she said and winked. She gestured Kaiya to follow her and the teen ran towards her mother, giggling.

When the women were out of view, Tokiya hefted his shoulders and pointed his hand on the sofa. Yoshi nodded uncertainly and laid himself on the cushion. His father followed him by sitting on the single couch beside him.

"Look, Dad, I'm not really very upset. I just hated it when I lost at Oneechan, it's so embarrassing. Just look at her face! She was grinning like an idiot and it means I'm gonna pay for her lunch for the WHOLE month. And we all know that girl eats like a pig!" he started his indignant babbling.

"Are you sure it wasn't because Neomi ignored your charm and good looks?" his father asked.

Yoshi felt silent, trying to find the right words to say but he ended up with a " Yea, and also that. That girl is just being too stubborn," he said grumpily.

"Add the fact that even though you're like the best guy in the campus, she's still immune to your perfection," Tokiya chuckled.

"Yea, totally. And even how much effort you put to impress her she'd tell you that you're being plainly stupid and egoistic!" Yoshi agreed abruptly.

"And then she'll say that this guy is still better than you and that you should stop what you're doing,"

"Yea, yea! So true dad!"

"Plus when you try to send her flowers and if you do something romantic, she'll think you're sick or you're weird. And then she'll say that she needed the real you back,"

"YEA!!"

"Typical. You two remind me of your mother and I when we were younger. So you love her?"

"Yea!!! Heck, wha?!NO! NO way! No way in hell Dad. OF course NOT!" he choked out. A blush immediately filled his face in embarrassment.

Tokiya chuckled once more. "You know, when you keep restraining yourself from following your own feelings you'll end up being miserable for a longer period of time. You know what happened to me and your mother before you existed right?"

Yoshi answered him with a slight nod.

"I had been a fool and waited for a couple of years before I tried searching her. When I found her, she was already with another man. It was pure luck that brought us back together,"

His son listened carefully. He respected his father more than any other man in the whole world. He knew his father would never lie or tell him something based on unsure facts. Yoshi knew what happened to his parents and what they had risk to be together again.

"Yoshi, if you love the girl, be true to yourself and tell her the truth. Don't mask your true feelings with the bet you and your sister have. Neomi is a very intelligent girl and I wouldn't be surprise if she'll say she knew about you and your sister's bet. The probability that she dumped you because she knew is very inevitable. Smart girls are cunning, they want to be sure with everything because they don't want to take the risk. It will just waste their time," Tokiya explained.

"You think she knew?" Yoshi raised his head to his father, his face alarmed and sweaty.

"Possible. She probably thought your just playing with her, which is not really a good start of a blooming relationship,"

Yoshi sighed intemperately. "That is what I really want her to think, I just don't think it's the right time to confess to her. I mean, she likes somebody else and she always compares me with that guy. It's really irritating sometimes that I want to strangle her to stop," he rolled his eyes.

"Who's the guy?"

"Her ultimate crush since grades school, Akio," Yoshi said in a "duh" tone.

"Your sister's bestfriend? Akio Hanabishi?!" Tokiya's voice was of surprise and shock.

"Yea, yea. The smart ass,"

"Recca's son?!?"

"Yes, dad. Why?" Yoshi raised a questioning eyebrow.

For some odd reason, Yoshi was sure he saw his dad's eyes showed a dim glint in a split second.

"You want to get the girl?"

"Of course,"

"This is what you do..."

------------------------------------TOFUU-----------------------------------

Fuuko and her daughter were drinking tea on Kaiya's own curtilage discussing anything under the world of feminism, when a slender and tall, handsome man with black hair approached them. With his usual stoic features.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mikagami," he greeted with a slight bow.

Fuuko rose up and looked at her daughter then to the man standing a foot from them. She smiled and returned his greetings.

"The same old Mitsu I know, I told you many times before to call me "Aunt Fuuko" instead of calling me with my husband's name," she said and patted the young man's shoulder. She asked him to sit but the man declined respectfully.

"I wont take long Mrs. Mika- I mean, Aunt Fuuko. I just needed to discuss some things with your daughter," he said and gazed Kaiya with narrowed eyes.

Kaiya answered by blowing her sunset bangs and snorted.

"Well, if that's the case then I might as well leave the two of you in—" she said but was cut off by Kaiya.

"No Mom, were drinking tea here. I'm sure my BOSS wouldn't mind if we discuss it in front of you, it's just about our job anyway. Not too confidential," Kaiya interrupted and gestured Mitsu to sit down beside her.

"Hmmm, are you sure?" Fuuko eyed Mitsu.

The young man heaved and said ," It's alright Aunt Fuuko,". He took the next marble seat beside Kaiya and pulled a folder out from his briefcase.

Fuuko sat back and drank her tea silently, waiting for the two to interact.

Kaiya watched as Mitsu opened her own folder, she was sure it was hers, with all the pink Hello Kitty stickers on it.

"I cant imagine you bringing my folder. Haha!" Kaiya began to talk.

Mitsu glared hard at her. Kaiya gulped, her boss sure is scary...ALL THE TIME. But he's pretty scarier right now, she wondered what she did wrong, _again._

Her boss opened her folder and stared at it with itchy eyebrows.

"What is THIS!?" he growled and pointed the paper.

Kaiya scanned it and found out that it was his schedule for the whole week. She looked at him and simply answered. "It's your schedule boss, for the whole week,"

"I know it's my schedule, Kaiya. But what did you do to it! A meeting with Mr. Nagasaki in Monday morning and three hours in the Spa Clinic after that. Tuesday: Full four hours in the afternoon for an appointment in the Derma Clinic! Wednesday to Friday: All three days for the job!! What the heck are you making? This isn't my schedule, Ms. Mikagami!" the man exclaimed in outrage, he didn't even mind that his secretary's mother is just in front of them.

Instead of barking back like what she usually does, Kaiya answered him calmly. "Sir, I told you from the first time you hired me that I don't wanna be your secretary. I'm a graduate of Fine Arts and Advertising, not secretariat. And you're expecting a good schedule record?! You're being impossible, boss," she shook her head disagreeably.

An annoyed eyebrow twitched up and down on Mitsu's face. "YOU told me you'll take WHATEVER job there is as long as I hire you, remember?" he hissed at her. "If it wasn't because of Akio's persistence, I wouldn't hire you in the first place," he added.

Kaiya's calm smile turned into a vicious angry frown. "And if it wasn't for Akio, I would have killed you a long time ago,"

Fuuko watched the two as they strike each other with insulting words. But she wasn't feeling sad or disappointed about it, she was actually smiling. Mitsu, Recca's first born, reminded her so much of her Tokiya when they were their age. Now, it's more interesting to know were this relationship goes, especially now that they seemed to interact more than when they were still children, even if their interactions are more of violence than harmony.

"Akio here, Akio there. Will you get rid of saying his name everytime we discuss something unrelated to him? You're just finding a way to stay out from the crap you made,"

"Ha! Look who's talking! You mentioned his name first and now you're blaming me? What the heck is wrong with you? You are being so confusing, _Mi-chan_. First, you demand a change in your schedule, then you talk about hiring me just becoz of Akio, and now you're telling me not to talk about him when you talk about him first!!" Kaiya retorted, almost screaming. And to think, HE'S her BOSS.

Fuuko stared amused. _Mi-chan eh? I didn't know about this. But it's not bad for an endearment. _Fuuko thought, intently watching the two's furthering argument. It's leading to something obviously romantic and it's something a mother wouldn't want to miss.

"Will you stop calling me with that childish nickname? I warned you since grade's school NOT to call me that!" the almost-exploding Mitsu told her.

"OK, and now you're mad at me for calling you the nickname I always call you? See how confusing you are? God, Mi-chan, you're being stupid and childish," Kaiya sighed and placed her palm on her forehead.

Fuuko started to chuckle silently on her seat. _Now this is really leading to something good. _

The young man's beautiful face almost crumpled with madness. He knew arguing with her will just make him crazy or ANYONE crazy. She's always stubborn since she was born and it's something he can never change.

Mitsu glanced at his watch and found out that he had been there longer than he expected. He gave his last glare at Kaiya at stood up and settled himself. "This is not going to be solved like this. Meet me later in the office, BEFORE duty hours, you got me Kaiya?"

Kaiya pouted and eyed him as though she's ready to plug her shoe on his lovely face. She bit her lips and muttered "Yes, Boss".

Mitsu nodded and bowed apologetically at Fuuko. "I'm sorry for the hassle Mrs. Mikaga- Aunt Fuuko I mean and for staying longer than planned,"

"It's alright Mitsu dear, I'm sorry for my daughter's stubbornness. It's her trademark and I think you know that," Fuuko smiled at him serenely.

Mitsu nodded. "I have to get back to work now. I wish you a happy day, Aunt Fuuko," he bowed again and marched towards the entrance. He didn't even glance back at Kaiya.

Fuuko followed him until he was out of view. She then looked at Kaiya, her face teasing.

"How very interesting, you two will make up a good couple in the future," Fuuko smirked.

"What? Yuck mom, I know he's handsome and all. He's probably every girl's dream man, IF they don't know the real him. But he's not my type. Oh, let me rephrase that. He's NEVER my type," Kaiya answered in a defensive attitude.

Fuuko smirked more. "He's like you're dad then. And I'm telling you, your dad was way grumpier than he is," she smiled, remembering her husband during their highschool years. HE was indeed much grumpier.

"But dad was way hotter than he is I bet," Kaiya replied, sipping the last ounce of tea in her cup.

"Well, that's something I couldn't lie about," her mother responded with a chuckle. Fuuko brought her cup on her mouth and started drinking her tea again.

"No wonder I've been biting my tongue since earlier. My beautiful women are talking about me again," Tokiya came from behind them and positioned himself on Mitsu's former chair.

"Hello Dad," Kaiya greeted and kiss her father on the cheek.

"Don't be so egocentric honey. We were just talking about Mitsu and your similarities," Fuuko said and held her husband's hand.

"So what's with me and Recca's son?"

"You are so much alike, Daddy," Kaiya replied.

"Uhuh? He's actually the only Hanabishi I like aside from his mother," Tokiya answered and drank the tea from Fuuko's cup.

Fuuko and Kaiya both rolled their eyes.

Cellphone ringing

"Oops, it's mine!" Kaiya said immediately. She tugged her phone out from her skirt and read who called. With a snort, Kaiya answered unenergetically.

"What is it again?...I'm at home of course, this is were you left me right?...Heck! Goodness, you don't have to shout you know!...Fine fine, I'm gonna get ready now. Yea, I'm coming alright? ...What?Where? Lija's fine dining? Why there?...Arrghh!Will you just tell me why! ---tot tot tot---Hello! Hellloooo!!!!" Kaiya glanced at the phone and found out it marked 'Disconnected' on the screen. With an irritated heaved, she stood up and bade goodbye to her parents.

"You're going already?" Tokiya asked.

"Your favorite Hanabishi's off to make my life miserable again Dad," Kaiya said sarcastically. "Well, I better go now. He's demanding my presence again, as if he really needs me that much," she leaned down and kissed both her parents.

She waved and ran away from them, leaving Tokiya and Fuuko with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like our daughter got a date," Fuuko commented clearly, cocking her head on her husband's shoulder.

"She sure does," Tokiya answered silently.

"Where's Yoshi?" Fuuko asked and glimpsed at Tokiya.

Tokiya smirked and answered without looking down at her.

"He got a girl to catch,"

----------------------------TOFUU--------------------------

Time for dismissal. Everyone's ready to take off. A girl with long indigo hair stood up and fixed all her books inside her red bag. She got her pens and arranged it neatly on the pencil case when a guy called her name.

"Hey, Shimuzu-san! Someone's looking for you!" the guy called her from the door.

She looked up. "Eh? Who?"

Instead of being answered, the door showed a tall guy with fresh auburn hair. A pair of glasses occupying in front of his topaz irises and he held a peaceful smile on his face.

"Ahh...Akio-san," she whispered to herself. A happy smile quickly occurred in her face and she took her bag as she ran towards him. She bowed and greeted him instantly.

"Konnichiwa Akio-san. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I just thought I'd drop by and invite you for a walk outside. Errr, do you have another appointment?" his mild tone answered her.

"No!" the girl answered abruptly.

"Good, shall we?" Akio reached his elbow and the girl took it, smiling.

"Hai"

------------------------TOFUU------------------------

Akio and Neomi strolled down the sidewalk. Smelling the fresh breeze, Neomi ran before Akio, her hands caught a single petal of the nearest Sakura tree and she sweetly smiled.

"Sakura trees bloom lovelier when it's valentines, have you noticed?"

"Hai, they seem to take part of the month's essence," Neomi silently answered as they continued to walk towards nowhere in particular.

"Haha. February, the month of love. Love...You know, I used to love this girl back then, but that was a long time ago,"

Neomi was a little bit surprise of the sudden openness of the young man, but she still listened carefully.

"It was really weird, I've been loving her for many years, since we were toddlers actually. And when I reached your age, I realized that it was just pure puppy love," Akio started to chuckle. "Odd, wasn't it?"

Neomi looked at him, registering what he just said. "Yea...that's pretty weird...How did you know it was just childish love?" she asked back.

"Hmmm. I, myself, couldn't answer. I guess...it was the time when I saw this girl at a flower shop in Okinawa. It was uncanny...from the moment I saw her, I knew...that what I felt for Kaiya before wasn't the real thing. I guess love moves like that. Mysterious," Akio said casually.

"How will you know that that person's the _one_?" another question was raised by the indigo girl.

"I don't know either. I guess it's fate...you will never know when it will come. But when it comes and lays itself in front of you...you'll simple know," Akio smiled and gestured her to stop walking. "Were here,"

In front of them was a peaceful Japanese restaurant. And it was the first time Neomi visited it. Akio opened the door for her and an old lady welcomed them with a bow. The youngsters answered her back with the same courtesy.

Akio led her to a corner in the restaurant. Neomi kept looking everywhere inside the spacious room. It was a traditional restaurant, the waitresses were all wearing a uniformed yukata and there were sushis displayed as the main cuisine.

Akio brought her attention back when they halted and he said " I'll leave the two of you now. Have a great day,"

Neomi widened her eyes and she looked at the guy who'll accompany her. "Mikagami-san?" She wanted to ask Akio what it was all about but when she looked beside her, the auburn headed guy was already leaping out from the restaurant.

Her gaze turned back to her classmate, her eyes piercing daggers on his way. "OK. So what is this?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Neomi-chan," the lad just answered her with a cute smile. The ever-famous cute Yoshi smile, she thought. But something was wrong, it seemed _cuter_ than usual.

"Alright. I want to be frank to you, if you're asking me again to be your girlfriend I will answer the same. NO. It's final, got it? I know about you and your sister's bet and there's no way I'm gonna fall in your bait, Yoshi boy," she narrowed her eyes on him.

But instead of being answered, Yoshi just smiled at her like she just told him a compliment. What's he playing?

"I think you didn't even get what I just told you. I told you I don't---" a blur of purple and silver was all she saw before two arms engulfed her lithe form.

"Oh shut up, Shimizu. You are being noisy as usual," she heard the boy against her chuckled and his embraced tightened more. "I love you, believe me or not, I really do," he whispered softly.

Her throat seemed to thicken in almost an instant and she felt her jaw dropping in obfuscation.

_I guess it's fate...you will never know when it will come. But when it comes and lays itself in front of you...you'll simple know..._

Neomi could only widen her eyes at what fate just brought her.

-----------------------------------TOFUU-----------------------------------

"I wish everything turned out fine," Fuuko was still leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"It will, don't worry. What they're experiencing right now was way simpler than what we have. I'm sure everything's going to be alright for all of them," Tokiya simply answered.

Fuuko smiled and started to drift her eyes close. "Thank you..."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For everything..."

Tokiya smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

_It's all because I love you..._

--------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------

A/N: There you go. The EPILOGUE is done at last. Heheheh I purposely made it longer for you guys. That is for you to forgive me because I've been gone for quite a long time. I am very sorry.

**And here are some clarifications if ever ur a little bit confused. Mitsu inherited Recca's company, its all about firecrackers. And yes, Kaiya's his secretary. Akio is Kaiya's bestfriend and he is way older than Neomi and Yoshi. Akio, Kaiya and Mitsu are all college graduates so that means Tokiya and Fuuko are almost 50 now, the same goes for Recca and the others. And that girl whom Akio was talking about, is actually Domon's daughter. The Ishijimas are living in Okinawa, away from Tokyo and Akio doesn't know the girl was Domon's daughter. I guess that's all, if there are more questions, just include it in ur review! hehe**

I'm working on another FoR fic and I hope I can show it to you soon. There's not much work in school now so I might submit it sooner.

I love you all and again, thank you for reading! MWAH!

PS. Errors are my trademark and I didn't edit this. Soooo...hmmm, I guess you know what I'm trying to say...GOMEN FOR THE ERRORS!


End file.
